Harry Potter i Hogwart Shore
by hogwart.shore
Summary: W Hogwarcie - za sprawą dwóch wyjątkowo irytujących OC - zaczyna się robić bardzo dziwnie. Czy można przebrnąć przez tego fika? Czy jest możliwe jeszcze większe złamanie kanonu niż fakt, iż Severus Snape zostanie zmuszony do umycia włosów? Pierwszy "tom" zainspirowany pewnym serialem, drugi - idiotycznym program telewizyjnym o wiadomym tytule. Porzućcie wszelką nadzieję...!
1. Chapter 1

Pociąg Hogwart Express w końcu zwolnił i zatrzymał się tuż przed stacją. Wszyscy uczniowie Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa stłoczyli się przy wyjściach z pociągu, aby następnie wyskoczyć na wąski, ciemny peron.

\- Pirszoroczni! Pirszoroczni tutaj! - zawołał mężczyzna, którego ciało wielkością przypominało potężną górę lodową. Znad morza głów jedenastolatków wystawała włochata głowa gajowego Hogwartu - Rubeusa Hagrida. Czarna broda i długie włosy w poplątanych strąkach zakrywała mu prawie całą twarz. Ubrany był w płaszcz ze skórek z kretów i niecierpliwie rozglądał się wokół. - No, dalej, za mną... są jeszcze jacyś pirszoroczni? Patrzyć pod nogi! Pirszoroczni za mną!

Chmara dzieci, tworząc nieznośny harmider, podążyła za gajowym; wyraz twarzy niektórych z nich wyrażał najprawdziwsze przerażenie, inni wydawali się nad wyraz spokojni, a jeszcze inni – głęboko zdegustowani. Grupki, w które zebrali się uczniowie, prawdopodobnie nie były bez znaczenia dla przyszłego przydziału do Domów – zresztą ta kwestia pozostawała dla wszystkich szczególnie interesująca od samego początku podróży. Powoli dzieci zaczęły zajmować oczekujące na nie łódki.

Dwie dziewczynki, trzymając się kurczowo za ręce, próbowały nie zgubić się w tłumie pierwszoroczniaków. Wydawały się całkowicie przeciętnie – w końcu w roczniku, w którym do Hogwartu przybył sam Harry Potter, nic nie byłoby w stanie wzbudzić większej sensacji.

\- Kto to jest w ogóle ten cały Harry Potter? – zapytała się szeptem jedna z dziewczynek. Spod tiary czarownicy wystawały jej dwa jasne warkoczyki. Na szacie miała wyhaftowane złotą nicią swoje imię – Sophie.

\- Nie wiesz? – zdziwiła się jej koleżanka, ale widząc zasmuconą minę dziewczynki, zrobiło jej się trochę głupio - Sophie pochodziła z niemagicznej rodziny, wcześniej nie wiedziała nic na temat świata czarodziejów. – Harry Potter pokonał Tego Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać! A miał tylko rok, niesamowite!

\- Tylko rok? To możliwe, Judith? – dziewczynka spojrzała z powątpieniem na Harry'ego, który rozmawiał o czymś z Hagridem.

\- Moi rodzice tak mówili i…

\- Włazicie do tej łódki czy nie? – Usłyszały nagle poirytowany głos, który gwałtownie przerwał ich dyskusję. Obie popatrzyły w górę i ich oczom ukazał się widok niezbyt przyjemny – blondyn z przylizanymi włosami i nieco szczurzą twarzą patrzył na nie ze złością. Obie zaczęły wchodzić niezbyt zgrabnie do łódki, a Sophie dodatkowo potknęła się o rozwiązane sznurówki.

\- Pięknie, widzę, że płyniemy z samym Hufflepuffem – skomentował złośliwie chłopak.

\- Ej, nie pozwalaj sobie za dużo – mruknęła Judith, która co prawda o Hufflepuffie nie wiedziała zbyt dużo – jej rodzice nigdy nie naciskali na przydzielenie jej do konkretnego Domu – ale z ust tego dzieciaka brzmiała to jak najgorsza obelga.

\- Bo co? – spytał groźnie.

Judith, nie mogąc wysilić się na lepszą ripostę, w odpowiedzi pokazała mu język – blondyn tylko przewrócił oczami i zaczął szeptać coś do swoich dwóch kolegów, którzy na pierwszy rzut oka przypominali raczej wyrośniętych goryli niż ludzi.

\- Opowiedz mi coś o tych domach, Judith – powiedziała cicho Sophie.

\- Och, mój tata był w Ravenclavie, a moja mama w Gryffindorze… - zaczęła mówić Judith, ale znowu ich rozmowę przerwało pogardliwe prychnięcie.

\- Wiadomo, że najlepszy jest Slytherin – stwierdził towarzysz ich podróży.

\- W Revenclavie ponoć są najmądrzejsi czarodzieje – kontynuowała dziewczynka, nie zwracając uwagi na blondyna. – Natomiast w Gryffindorze najdzielniejsi.

\- A w Slytherinie są tylko fajne osoby. No cóż, wy raczej do niech nie należycie – prychnął chłopak. – Pochodzę z arystokratycznego rodu Malfoyów, każdy z mojej rodziny należał do tego Domu. Nie każdy jest godny takiego przywileju – powiedział uroczystym, pełnym pychy tonem. Chciał dodać jeszcze jedną uwagę, jednak w tym momencie padł na nich cień.

\- Dzieciaki, liczyć nie umiecie? – do łódki podszedł Hagrid. – Mówiłem - po cztery dzieciaki wsiadacie, cztery. Ty, nie chowaj się, wysiadaj! – gajowy wskazał na Judith, która próbowała się schować za jednym z goryli blondyna. Dziewczynka niechętnie wstała z miejsca, rzuciła współczujące spojrzenie koleżance i poszła do najbliższej łódki, w której było miejsce.

Sophie zaczęła się nerwowo kręcić na swoim miejscu pod czujnym wzrokiem młodego Malfoya.

\- Czekaj, jak to nie znasz Domów? Nic nie wiesz o Hogwarcie? – prychnął.

\- Nie – odpowiedziała nieco piskliwym głosem Sophie. Nie czuła się zbyt bezpiecznie w tym towarzystwie – szczególnie zważywszy na to, że została tutaj sama i zaraz miała znaleźć się na pełnej wodzie, a jej choroba morska dawała jej się boleśnie we znaki.

\- Czyżby mugolaczka? – spytał Malfoy, a jego dwa towarzysze zarechotali.

\- Nie twój interes! – Odważyła się nagle, a Draco wykrzywił usta w pogardliwym uśmiechu.

\- A jednak. Nie masz o co się martwić, na pewno nie będziesz w Slytherinie. Nie wpuszczają tam szlam – odparł tak nonszalanckim tonem, na jaki jedenastolatek w ogóle mógł się zdobyć. Dwaj goryle nie włączali się w rozmowę, ale co rusz rechotali, szturchając się łokciami i pomrukując coś pod nosem.

\- Co to jest szlama? – spytała Sophie, co wzbudziło jeszcze większe rozbawienie u trzech chłopaków. Poczuła, że coraz bardziej kręci jej się w głowie.

\- Widzisz, niektórzy mają czystą krew, a inni…

\- Zamknij się! – nagle krzyknęła Sophie, łapiąc się mocno za brzegi łódki. Cóż, miała nadzieję, że w ten sposób uda jej się zachować resztki równowagi, bo wszystko zdawało się wirować – poczynając od kołyszącej się łódki, przez będącą gdzieś w oddali, olbrzymią sylwetkę Hagrida, a kończąc na mało przyjemnych twarzach chłopaków.

\- Można się spodziewać takiego języka po szla…

Malfoy jednak nie zdołał dokończyć tego zdania – Sophie zgięła się w pół i chociaż próbowała za wszelką cenę powstrzymać torsje, to nie udało jej się. Draco – ten Draco pochodzący arystokratycznego rodu Malfoy'ów – miał swoje świeżo wypolerowane buty pokryte zieloną mazią. Na domiar złego maź pochodziła prosto z żołądka świeżo utytułowanej szlamy.

\- Och… Wybacz! – powiedziała Sophie, ledwo tłumiąc śmiech. Wytarła szybko usta i wyprostowała się. Blade oblicze Malfoy'a zrobiło się momentalnie czerwone, a dwaj goryle stali nieruchomo.

\- Ty… Ty… Ty… - zaczął mówić, ale niedane mu było dokończyć tego zdania. Nagle cień na łódkę rzuciła ogromna postać Hagrida.

\- Cholibka, co się tutaj dzieje? – spytał zmartwiony, a widząc całą sytuację, zaklął znowu – cholibka! No cóż, zdirza się. Ty się młody wytrzyj, zaraz przepadnie nam uczta!

Sophie prawie wyskoczyła z łódki i podbiegła do Judith, łapiąc ją za rękaw.

\- Obrzyganie kogoś z arystokratycznego rodu chyba nie jest najlepszym rozpoczęciem nauki w Hogwarcie?! – zawołała histerycznie. – Myślisz, że mnie za to wyrzucą? – spytała jeszcze ciszej.

\- Obrzygałaś tego kretyna? – zaśmiała się Judith. – Dobrze mu tak!

Całą grupą doszli do wielkich wrót zamkowych. Hagrid uderzył w nie trzy razy, a te się otworzyły. Po drugiej stronie stała szczupła i wysoka czarownica w szmaragdowej szacie. Włosy miała ściągnięte w ciasny kok, a na długim i szpiczastym nosie nosiła okulary. Surowa twarz kobiety nie wydała się dziewczynkom przyjemna.

\- Za chwilę odbędzie się Ceremonia Przydziału, na której każdy z was zostanie przydzielony do jednego z czterech Domów – oznajmiła czarownica. Spojrzała z niesmakiem na Malfoya, który czyścił ciągle buty i dodała - Macie chwilę na doprowadzenie siebie do porządku.

\- Judith, a co jeśli wyląduje w jakimś innym domu niż ty? Nikogo nie będę tam znała. Nic nie znam. Ani czarów, ani historii szkoły, nic! Jestem z niemagicznej rodziny, jestem zwykłą mugolaczką! – histeryzowała dziewczynka ze łzami w oczach.

\- Ja też jestem z niemagicznej rodziny – wtrąciła się inna dziewczynka. Burza brązowych loków okalała jej twarz. – Jednak kiedy tylko się dowiedziałam, że świat czarodziejów istnieje, a ja jestem jedną z nich, musiałam, po prostu MUSIAŁAM, się wszystkiego o nich dowiedzieć. Dziwię się tobie, że nie tknęłaś żadnej książki – powiedziała zarozumiale. – A tak w ogóle nazywam się Hermiona Granger, a wy?

Jednak koleżanki spojrzały tylko na dziewczynkę i ją zignorowały.

\- Czy wszyscy w tej szkole są tacy nadęci? – fuknęła Judith. – Widziałaś jej zęby? Twoi rodzice to mugole, ale jej to chyba króliki.

\- Nic nie przeczytałam! Co ja teraz zrobię? – zaczęła znowu histeryzować Sophie, a Judith tylko przewróciła oczami.

\- Dobrze, że ja zapoznałam się z całym materiałem – odparła spokojnie.

Wnętrze Hogwartu wydawało im się ogromne – wysoko postawiony sufit, ruszające się obrazy na ścianach, szerokie korytarze. Sophie wpatrywała się we wszystko z szeroko otwartymi ustami, natomiast na jej przyjaciółce wnętrze Hogwartu nie robiło aż tak wielkiego wrażenia, a przynajmniej nie dawała po sobie tego poznać. Kiedy wreszcie dotarli do głównej sali Hogwartu, wszyscy pierwszoroczniacy znaleźli się koło podestu i mieli zaraz przystąpić do Ceremonii Przydziału. Powitał ich starzec z bajecznie długą brodą i dobrotliwym wyrazem twarzy – jego rozbiegane oczy za ogromnymi okularami i pstrokata szata sprawiały, że wyglądał dosyć osobliwie.

\- Witam kolejnych uczniów Hogwartu! Zgodnie z tradycją, jak co roku, zaraz odbędzie się Ceremonia Przydziału. Nie przedłużajmy jej, bo kiszki grają mi już marsza – powiedział i Sophie mogłaby przysiąc, że mrugnął w ich stronę.

Dyrektor wyczytywał pojedynczo nazwiska uczniów i zakładał im na głowy starą Tiarę Przydziału. Na pierwszy ogień poszła jakaś panna Bones – Tiara przydzieliła ją do Ravenclavu; później miejsce zajął Terry Boot, który również trafił do tego samego Domu. Sophie i Judith przestały przez chwilę zwracać uwagę na kolejne nazwiska i z niecierpliwością czekały na swoją kolej.

\- Ronald Weasley! -Ttiara zastanowiła się przez chwilę, po czym zawyrokowała - Gryffindor!

\- Na Merlina, moi rodzice mówili, że ci Weasley'owie co roku trafiają do Hogwartu. – Skrzywiła się Judith, po czym szturchnęła w bok Sophie. – Patrz, to ten Potter.

Na środek wyszedł wątle wyglądający chłopak z charakterystyczną blizną w kształcie błyskawicy na czole. Przy jego nazwisku Tiara zastanowiła się przez dłuższą chwilę, ale w końcu zadecydowała - Gryffindor!

\- Sophie Meyers! - dziewczyna usiadła na stołku, starając nie pokazać jak bardzo trzęsą jej sie ręce. Nie musiała długo czekać, aż Tiara się zastanowi i po paru sekundach krzyknęła - Gryffindor!  
Blondynka pobiegła do stołu swojego domu, posyłając koleżance radosne spojrzenie. Po kilku uczniach przyszła kolej na Judith.

\- Wredna jesteś jak rasowa Ślizgonka – zadumała się Tiara, kiedy tylko dotknęła głowy dziewczyny.

 _Nie chcę do Slytherinu, jakieś przychlasta tam chodzą_ – pomyślała zrozpaczona Judith. – _Nie mogłabym trafić do Gryffindoru? Co prawda jest tam trochę za rudo, a jak wiadomo rudzi duszy nie mają… Jednak jest tam moja koleżanka! Dopiero ją poznałam, ale się wydaje taka zagubiona. Mogłabym jej pomóc!_

\- Niech stracę, może być wesoło – westchnęła Tiara. Miała już dość tych wszystkich dzieciaków, szczególnie po Neville'u, który prawie rozpłakał się na stołku, co spowodowałoby pewnie przemoczeniem jej wiekowego materiału. A następnie, o losie, prawie zabrał ją ze sobą do stołu Gryfonów. Tiara zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy na pewno w tym roku dobrze dokonała wyboru. Wzięła głęboki oddech i krzyknęła – GRYFFINDOR!

Dziewczynka pisnęła uradowana, zrzuciła z głowy Tiarę, która spadła na ziemię, zanim zdążył ją złapać Dumbledore. _Chyba czas na emeryturę_ – jęknęła.

\- Zero poszanowania dla tradycji Hogwartu – oburzyła się Hermiona, kiedy Judith dosiadła się do stołu Gryfonów. – Czy wiesz, że Tiara należała kiedyś do Godryka Gryffindora, jednego z założycieli Hogwartu, którego nazwisko nosi Dom, w którym jesteś?

\- Bla bla bla – skomentowała tą wypowiedź Judith. – Kiedy żarcie?

\- Możemy zasiadać do uczty! – ogłosił Dumbledore i zaśmiał się prawie złowieszczo. Judith i Sophie popatrzyły z powątpieniem na ludzi siedzących przy stole – wszyscy zachowywali się bardzo głośno.

\- Nie jestem przekonana czy znalazłyśmy się w dobrym Domu – skomentowała niepewnie Sophie.

\- Ta, ja też – skomentowała obojętnie Rhodes. Jej uwadze nie umknął fakt, że irytujący blondyn właśnie siedział przy stole Ślizgonów. 

_**Pięć lat później…  
**_

Kiedy Judith i Sophie siedziały w Wielkiej Sali tuż po ukończonej Ceremonii Przydziału nie spodziewały się, że ich życie za pięć lat będzie wyglądało w bardzo podobny sposób. Podczas swojej kariery w Hogwarcie – o ile można było to nazwać karierą – nie spotkało ich nic bardziej spektakularnego niż fakt, iż Sophie Meyers zwymiotowała na buty Malfoy'a pierwszego dnia swojej edukacji, co było w pewnych kręgach wspominane jako całkiem przyjemna anegdota. Ale oprócz tego obie pozostawały wręcz niewidoczne dla innych uczniów – nie potrafiły niestety znaleźć języka z prawie nikim ze swojego Domu, nie grały w Quidditcha, śmiały się z Hermiony Granger, a Parvati i Lavender – dwie inne urocze mieszkanki ich dormitorium – nie wydawały się zbyt światłymi osobami. A faceci, cóż… Nie rozmawiali z nimi zbyt często. Judith mogła pochwalić się całkiem niezłymi wynikami w nauce, natomiast Sophie pisała do gazety „Nowiny Hogwartu", której, oprócz współredaktorów i Judith czyniącej to z czystej litości, nikt nigdy nie miał w ręce. W zasadzie wszystko zmierzało w kierunku tego, żeby Judith i Sophie pozostały niewidoczne do końca swoich lat w Hogwarcie i zaliczały się do grona tych uczniów magicznej szkoły, o których nikt nigdy nie słyszał.

\- W tym roku są SUMy – mruknęła Judith, mieszając łyżką w swojej już niezbyt dobrze wyglądającej owsiance.

\- Nie mogę się już doczekać. Może dostanę chociaż z cztery – odparła Sophie i nagryzmoliła coś na kartce papieru, co w zadziwiający sposób przypominało ich nauczyciela eliksirów. – Mam dosyć tego Hogwartu.

\- Nie przesadzaj – odpowiedziała obojętnie Rhodes i stwierdziła, że owsianka już nie jest zjadliwa – apetytu pozbawiły ją także wątpliwej świeżości włosy Severusa Snape'a, które właśnie dostrzegła w tłumie. Przypomniała sobie także, że za pół godziny czeka ją wątpliwa przyjemność obcowania z nimi vis a vis – i, co się z tym wiązało, z całą grają Ślizgonów.

\- Nie przesadzaj? Nie przesadzaj?! Gdyby nie to, że rok temu jacyś ludzie pierwotni z Durmstrang, niemówiący ani słowa po angielsku, zaprosili nas na bal, nie miałybyśmy tam z kim pójść – powiedziała markotnie Sophie. – Jesteśmy nikim, Judith, pora to przyznać – dodała z miną zrozpaczonego dziecka.

\- Nikim – prychnęła Judith. – Za nisko się cenisz, kochana. Ja tam mam dużo radości z życia – mówiąc to, podniosła ze swoich kolan burego kota z czerwoną obróżką, który pogardliwie spojrzał na otaczających ich ludzi. – Kto jest kicią mamusi? No kto? Kogo mamusia kocha najbardziej? – dziewczyna zaczęła całować kota po pyszczku, szczebiocząc do niego wesoło.

\- Ej, przestań trząść tym kotem nad stołem, dobrze? – oburzyła się Hermiona. – Mam jego sierść w jajecznicy!

\- Sierść zapycha żołądek, może uda ci się wtedy schudnąć kilka kilo. Zatem smacznego – odpowiedziała słodko Judith i wróciła do bujania kotem.

\- Wiesz, kocham cię jak siostrę – zaczęła ostrożnie Sophie przyglądając się przyjaciółce. – Jednak twoje zachowanie ani trochę nie pomaga nam w całej sytuacji. Ty jesteś szurniętą kocią mamą…

\- W ogóle co za chory przepis, że można mieć TYLKO jednego kota! – przerwała jej dziewczyna.

\- … a ja przyjaciółką kociej mamy – kontynuowała blondynka, nie zwracając uwagi na Judith. – Jesteśmy na piątym roku, nie chciałabyś w końcu czegoś przeżyć? No wiesz, w końcu poznać jakiegoś faceta?

Kot wyrwał się z objęć swojej właścicielki i z dzikim prychnięciem ruszył na szczura jakiejś dziewczynki z pierwszego roku. Judith spojrzała tylko obojętnie na swojego kota, któremu z pyska już wystawał tylko ogon gryzonia. Bezgłośnie powiedziała do dziewczynki „życie chuj".

\- Czy ty w ogóle mnie słuchasz? – Sophie pomachała ręką przed jej twarzą.

\- Co? Nie. Ciągle te twoje pierdolenie. Ble ble ble, nudzę się, chcę chłopaka, muszę schudnąć, czy Fred nie jest słodki? – przedrzeźniała ją brunetka. Fred na dźwięk swojego imienia odwrócił się do dziewczyn, jednak tylko omiótł je spojrzeniem, jakby były niewidzialne.

\- Możesz być trochę ciszej? – szepnęła zdenerwowana Meyers. – Ale widzisz, to tylko potwierdza moje słowa. Nie zauważył nas nawet, a siedzimy trzy miejsca od niego! Jesteśmy skończone – zawyła.

\- No skoro nadal wstydzisz się do niego odzywać, to nie wróżę wam świetlanej przyszłości – skomentowała zgryźliwie Judith. – A teraz chodź na eliksiry, bo Snape wystarczająco bardzo nas kocha – dodała, z żalem opuszczając swojego kota – kiedyś już chciała zabrać go na zajęcia. To nie skończyło się dobrze, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę, że Severus Snape miał paskudną alergię na koty.

Judith z miną męczennicy przemierzała korytarze, słuchając paplania Sophie. Ominęły w drzwiach Malfoy'a, który popatrzył na nie obojętnie – poza wygłaszanymi od czasu do czasu złośliwymi komentarzami nie zwracał na nie uwagi, miał inne obiekty żartów. Judith starała się jednocześnie zignorować i jego obecność, i histerię Sophie, której nawet początek zajęć nie przeszkadzał w zaprzestaniu gadania. Snape, pastwiąc się właśnie nad Nevillem, nie zwracał na to uwagi.

\- Przestań wreszcie o nim gadać! – mruknęła Judith.

\- Łatwo ci mówić, ty nie jesteś w nikim zauroczona…

\- A co jak bym ci powiedziała, że jednak jestem? – powiedziała Rhodes, doprowadzona do ostateczności.

\- Ciekawe w kim.

\- Och, podpowiem ci, że mój obiekt westchnień jest jeszcze bardziej nieosiągalny.

\- A kto to?

\- Czy panie Meyers i Rhodes mogą się uciszyć? Widzę, że umiejętność milczenia przez czterdzieści pięć minut to dla niektórych bardzo dużo. Pięć punktów od Gryffindoru. – Usłyszały głos Snape'a, który brzmiał tak, jakby miał ochotę je zamordować – i Judith przez ani chwilę nie wątpiła, że taką ochotę ma. Ale ta nagła wiadomość tak wybiła Sophie z równowagi, że mimo uwagi mistrza eliksirów, powtórzyła:

-Kto to?

\- Malfoy, do cholery – wysyczała Judith tak, jakby opowiadała o planowaniu zbrodni, a nie odczuwaniu jakichkolwiek cieplejszych uczuć. Jednak Sophie na dźwięk tej wiadomości nie dosyć że gwałtownie zamilkła, to najwyraźniej straciła władzę w kończynach, bo cały Kamień Księżycowy wpadł prosto do jej Eliksiru Spokoju, powodując tak ogromny wybuch, że nie dosyć, że sama została oblana całą zawartością swojego kotła, to jeszcze ubrudziła też swoją przyjaciółkę i parę innych osób siedzących obok – włosy Rona Weasley'a nagle stały się purpurowe, Potter ubrudził sobie całe okulary, a szczur Neville'a – czemu do cholery nie można było przyprowadzać kotów na zajęcia?! – chyba oddawał ostatnie tchnienie. Sam powód całego zamieszania – Malfoy – prawie się nie zadławił, bo wybuch nastąpił akurat w momencie jego niespodziewanego ataku ziewania.

\- Czemu mnie to nie dziwi – skomentował pogardliwie Blaise Zabini, a reszta Ślizgonów wpatrywała się z wyczekiwaniem na Snape'a, który wyglądał niczym rozjuszony hipogryf. Snape bywał poirytowany na zajęciach, ale ten wyraz twarzy przypominał jego minę, kiedy dowiedział się, że nie otrzyma Orderu Merlina.

\- WYNOCHA! – zaryczał wreszcie – OBIE!

Sophie i Judith, nie czekając ani sekundy dłużej, zerwały się ze swoich miejsc.

\- Pięćdziesiąt punktów od Gryffindoru i szlaban o 19! – Usłyszały za sobą jeszcze krzyk Snape'a.

\- Przynajmniej mamy wolne pół godziny. Powinnam iść umyć włosy, nie jestem pewna czy sproszkowane kolce jeżozwierza dobrze na nie zadziałają – mruknęła sama do siebie Judith.

\- Włosy! Włosami się martwi, widział ją kto! – Sophie załamała ręce w rozpaczliwym geście. – Jak, powiedz mi JAK, mogłaś zakochać się w Draco?!

\- No nie wiem, przechodziłam obok i BĘC, stało się – dla zobrazowania swoich słów Rhodes uderzyła pięścią w otwartą dłoń, przez co przyjaciółka spojrzała na nią, jak na wariatkę. – Ale spokojnie, Sophie, on mnie kojarzy jako laskę, która przyjaźni się z laską, która obrzygała mu buty. Nic więcej.

\- A nie chciałabyś czegoś więcej? Romansów! Uczucia! Emocji! – w tym momencie brunetka zachichotała dziko. – Seksu!

\- Na litość boską, mamy po piętnaście lat. Nawet się jeszcze z nikim nie całowałyśmy, a ty już o ruchaniu – przewróciła oczami dziewczyna i weszła do toalety. Jakieś drugoklasistki spojrzały się z obrzydzeniem na ich poplamione szaty i posklejane włosy, co nie spodobało się Judith. – Co się gapicie? Wpierdol?! – wydarła się na nie, a te z piskiem uciekły.

\- Widzisz? To jest dowód na twoją WIELKĄ potrzebę seksu – skwitowała Sophie z uśmiechem i zabrała się za czyszczenie szaty.

\- Sama masz potrzebę seksu – zripostowała niezbyt udolnie Rhodes, wyczesując kawałek rogu jednorożca z włosów.

Punktualnie o 19 dziewczyny zjawiły się pod gabinetem profesora Snape'a. Drzwi były uchylone, więc po krótkiej wymianie nerwowych spojrzeń w końcu zdecydowały się wejść do pomieszczenia. Pomieszczenie było lodowato zimne, z czarnymi ścianami, czarnym biurkiem po ścianą, czarnymi krzesłami oraz - o dziwo - czarnym fotelem, koło którego stał czarny, jakżeby inaczej, stolik. Snape natomiast siedział za biurkiem, twarzą do ściany, a kiedy przyjaciółki weszły do pomieszczenia nawet się nie odwrócił.

\- 33 sekundy spóźnienia. Za karę doliczę wam 33 minuty do szlabanu – powiedział obojętnym głosem, dalej studiując ścianę.

\- Ej, na co on się gapi? – szepnęła Judith do Sophie.

\- Nie wiem – dodała tak samo konspiracyjnie Meyers. – Pewnie poluje na pająki, które ma zamiar przekąsić. Jak prawdziwy nietoperz.

\- Słuch także mam jak nietoperz. – Usłyszały lodowaty głos, który sprawiał, że krew niemalże zamarzała w żyłach! – Dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru za znieważanie nauczyciela.

\- To zostały nam jeszcze jakieś punkty… - mruknęła Judith.

\- Dzisiaj pogrupujecie wszystkie składniki do jutrzejszych zajęć. Proszę, żebyście były ostrożne, bo zważywszy na to, że mimo mojego dwudziestokrotnego przypomnienia, żeby uważać na Kamień Księżycowy, zdecydowałyście się wrzucić cały do eliksiru, śmiem wątpić w wasze zdolności do rejestrowania informacji - ogłosił im i stanął przed nimi wyprostowany. – Czekacie na owacje? – spytał po sekundzie.

Judith i Sophie głośno przełknęły ślinę i zabrały się do pracy. Snape prowadził zajęcia z dwunastoma grupami – dwiema na każdym roku aż do piątego, a później – po SUMach – po jednej na szóstym i siódmym roku. Składniki w większości były obślizgłe i obrzydliwe, nie pachniały także zbyt przyjemnie; już po pół godzinie dziewczyny pogubiły się, gdzie ma trafić sproszkowany róg jednorożca, gdzie korzonki, a gdzie – nieszczęsny - Kamień Księżycowy. Snape niby czytał jakąś książkę przy biurku, ale co rusz na nie spoglądał.

\- To wszystko… Wina Malfoy'a – wydyszała Sophie.

\- Och tak, wydaje mi się, że to wszystko twoja wina – skomentowała Judith, ale widząc spojrzenie Snape'a, które mówiło, że zaraz ma zamiar odebrać im kolejne punkty, zamilkła. I tak wszyscy byli im na pewno wdzięczni za dzisiejszy występ.

\- Wystarczy. Możecie iść – powiedział Severus po upływie trzech godzin. – Ach i radzę być bardziej uważnym na zajęciach. W innym przypadku może powinniście uczęszczać na zajęcia z pierwszego roku? – zasugerował jadowicie.

\- Do widzenia, panie profesorze – powiedziały tylko chórem i jak najszybciej wyszły z sali.

\- Jebało tam czosnkiem – powiedziała Sophie. – Cała jestem w jakiejś mazi.

\- Nic mi nie mów, już wiem, czemu on ma takie tłuste włosy – stwierdziła z przekąsem Judith, dotykając swojej wilgotnej czupryny.

\- Nigdy nie domyję ani tego zapachu, ani tego… Wszystkiego z rąk. – Wzdrygnęła się Sophie, widząc za paznokciem kawałek, najprawdopodobniej, języka świergotnika. Obie przemierzały korytarz i narzekały, aż Sophie w oddali dostrzegła dwie postacie o rudych włosach, których tożsamość bez problemu rozpoznała – często mieli w zwyczaju szlajać się po zamku o tej godzinie. Zaczerwieniła się i opuściła głowę, spodziewając się, że jak zwykle ominą je bez słowa, ale nagle usłyszała:

\- Chyba powinniśmy wam złożyć najszczersze gratulację! – powiedział Fred Weasley; Sophie chciała iść dalej, przekonana, że nie może mówić do nich, chociaż nikogo innego nie było na korytarzu, ale Judith lekko ją pociągnęła za rękaw i zatrzymała.

\- Jesteśmy dumni, kiedy młodsze roczniki kontynuują naszą tradycję! – dodał z rozrzewnieniem George.

Judith westchnęła. Popatrzyła na jednego bliźniaka, a później na drugiego, starając się dostrzec jakieś różnice. Żadnych nie odnalazła. Popatrzyła jeszcze na Sophie, która wyglądała, jakby miała zejść z tego świata.

\- Straciłyśmy pięćdziesiąt punktów – odezwała się wreszcie Rhodes, kiedy uznała, że Meyers ma zamiar milczeć. – Godne pochwały.

\- Nam jeszcze nie udało się stracić tylu punktów podczas jednych zajęć…

\- Najwięcej to chyba było czterdzieści.

\- No, musieliśmy szorować podłogę…

\- Swoimi szczoteczkami do zębów – zakończył Fred i Gryfonki nie były przekonane, czy na pewno żartuje.

\- Mnie w to nie mieszajcie. To ona schrzaniła ten eliksir – powiedziała obojętnie Judith.

\- W takim razie…

\- Najszersze gratulacje. Każda próba wyprowadzenia Snape'a z równowagi jest godna podziwu – stwierdził Fred i po chwili uścisnął rękę osłupiałej Sophie – George zrobił to samo.

\- A teraz musimy was opuścić drogie panie! – Fred ukłonił się teatralnie.

\- Obowiązki wzywają – przytaknął mu George – i już ich nie było.

\- Cześć – wydusiła z siebie Sophie, a Judith poczuła, że jej ręka mimowolnie zmierza w kierunku szyi przyjaciółki i ma zamiar się tam gwałtownie zacisnąć.

\- W taki sposób, droga Sophie, to ghul ma go większą szansę zaliczyć niż ty! – wydarła się Judith, kiedy zostały same.

\- Myślę, że…. Mam pomysł. Możemy coś zrobić, żeby wszyscy zwrócili na nas uwagę – powiedziała Sophie i zrobiła minę, która bardzo nie spodobała się Rhodes. – Nawet Malfoy – dodała szybko, chcąc przekonać swoją towarzyszkę.

\- Jasne, Malfoy może zwróciłby na mnie uwagę jeśli bym miała wytatuowany Mroczny Znak na czole. Ale to tylko może! – fuknęła dziewczyna i zrzuciła z ramienia dłoń przyjaciółki. – Jednak z chęcią posłucham twojego nieudolnego planu. Może być zabawnie!

\- Już nie bądź taka sceptyczna! Mój plan jest po prostu GE-NIAL-NY! Lepszego w życiu nie miałam – stwierdziła nieskromnie Sophie, wspinając się po schodach w kierunku wieży Gryffindoru.

\- A co za wspaniały plan dziewczynki mają? – nad ich głowami zmaterializował się Irytek, poltergeist mieszkający w Hogwarcie. Zrobił kilka fikołków w powietrzu, po czym obrzucił w obie kawałkami kredy. Dziewczyny, przybierając miny męczennic, starały się nie zwracać uwagi na upierdliwego ducha i dalej wspinały się po schodach. Jednak Irytek nie dawał za wygraną. – Ładnie to się tak późno szlajać po korytarzach? – powiedział z udawaną troską, po czym uśmiechnął się chytrze. - Może was coś złego spotkać! Zawołam kogoś! FILCH! STUDENCI W NOCY NA KORYTARZU!

\- Cicho! Iryt! – warknęła do niego Judith i rzuciła w niego kawałkiem szlamu, który zebrała z szaty, jednak duch zniknął, a w jego miejscu pojawił się Filch – teraz oblepiony dziwną, galaretowatą mazią w kolorze smarków trolla.

\- No to mamy znów przejebane – westchnęła Sophie, widząc czerwoną twarz woźnego.

Kiedy dziewczynom udało się w końcu dotrzeć do swojego dormitorium, na dworze zaczynało świtać, a do zajęć zostały 3 godziny. Filch, wściekły za zajście na schodach, kazał im wyczyścić wszystkie zbroje, jakie stały na korytarzach - od lochów aż po Wieżę Astronomiczną - i to wszystko, oczywiście, bez użycia magii.

\- Chyba już nie ma sensu kłaść się spać – zawyrokowała Judith, wchodząc z hukiem do pomieszczenia i budząc swoje współlokatorki. – Kto ma ochotę na kawę?! – nerwowo wyciągnęła spod łóżka czajniczek, w którym za pomocą magii zaczęła podgrzewać wodę. Parvati i Lavender spojrzały tylko na nią z wyrzutem i zeszły do Pokoju Wspólnego.

\- Może teraz opowiem ci o moim planie… - zaczęła Sophie, ale jej przyjaciółka spojrzała na nią tylko z zażenowaniem, a ta natychmiast ta zamilkła.

\- Jeśli już musisz, to mów - stwierdziła wreszcie łaskawie.

\- A więc widziałam to na mugolskim filmie... Ej, nie słuchasz mnie!- mruknęła Sophie, widząc, że Judith zaczyna bawić się z kotem.

\- Kiedy słyszę mugolski, to się wyłączam - skomentowała Judith.

\- Powinnyśmy udawać, że jesteśmy ze sobą - ogłosiła jej z dumą Sophie.

\- ŻE CO?! - Judith nagle poczuła pobudzającą moc kawy i spojrzała z Meyers ze zdegustowaniem. - Mam kiepski gust, ale nadal nie jesteś w moim typie.

\- Udawać! Czytałam "Skandale w Hogwarcie" i nigdy, przenigdy, w całej historii szkoły nie było ani jednej homoseksualnej pary! Wszyscy będą o nas mówić. Dodatkowo będę podgrzewać atmosferę w gazecie...

\- Sophie, ten pomysł jest więcej niż głupi - skomentowała lekceważąco Rhodes. - A twojej gazety nie czytają nawet skrzaty. Ja się idę umyć. Tobie to też proponuję po tej fascynującej nocy.  
Obie dziewczyny poszły do łazienki.

\- Chyba po takiej propozycji boję się z tobą przebywać w jednym pomieszczeniu - mruknęła Judith.

\- Och, daj spokój. Dalej sobie wzdychaj do Malfoy'a...

\- A ty do Freda!

\- On jest przynajmniej zabawny i nie gardzi wszystkimi jak Draco!

\- Och, jesteś pewna, że nami nie gardzi? Bo mi się wydaje, że nami WSZYSCY gardzą! - odparła Judith, akcentując przedostatnie słowo. - I to twoja wina!

\- Tak? A mną gardzi twój wybranek, który uważa mnie za brudną, nic niewartą szlamę! Szkoda, że sam wygląda jak głuchomon!

\- Odwołaj to!

\- Ani mi się śni! - powiedziała przekornie Sophie i pokazała jej język.

\- Bardzo dojrzale, Sophie, bardzo... - wymruczała Judith, aż nagle odwróciła się znienacka w jej kierunku z różdżką w ręce i miną psychopaty na twarzy. - Aquamenti! - wrzasnęła i nagle Meyers została oblana strumieniem wody. - Widzisz, już nie potrzebujesz prysznica! - Uśmiechnęła się Rhodes, ale Sophie najwyraźniej nie była tego samego zdania.

\- Oppugno - powiedziała Sophie i leniwie machnęła różdżką, a Judith po chwili wrzasnęła, widząc, jak chmara ptaków próbuje ją zaatakować.

\- Protego! - wymamrotała, próbując osłonić się przed zwierzętami, a po chwili jej różdżka wytworzyła tarczę. Jednak ptaków w łazience robiło się coraz więcej, a różdżka Sophie zaczęła wytwarzać dziwne iskry.

\- ZWARIOWAŁAŚ? ZATRZYMAJ TO! - wrzasnęła Judith.

\- Nie... Nie potrafię, coś się dzieje z moją różdżką! - powiedziała histerycznie Sophie, a ptaki po chwili zaczęły lecieć także w jej stronę.

\- Uciekajmy! - zadecydowała Rhodes i obie ledwo wybiegły przez drzwi łazienki, jeszcze na schodach goniło je stado rozwścieczonych ptaków.

W samej bieliźnie wpadły do Pokoju Wspólnego – w tym momencie już pełnego uczniów, szykujących się na nowy dzień nauki – a za nimi z dzikim wrzaskiem wleciała setka ptaków. Dziewczyny, próbując się schować, wskoczyły za fotel.

\- Bombarda Maxima! – Usłyszały zaklęcie, przez które ptaki po kolei wybuchły. Dziewczyny wychyliła się zza mebla. Po środku pokoju stał nie kto inny, ale Harry Potter we własnej osobie, wokół którego leżały kupki piór.

\- Nie uważasz, że to trochę zbyt brutalne zaklęcie na kilka ptaszków? – odezwała się w końcu zszokowana Judith, patrząc jak jej kot wynajduję z resztek ptaków co smaczniejsze kąski.

\- CZY WYŚCIE OSZALAŁY?! – wydarł się chłopak. – VOLDEMORT – w tym momencie wszyscy w Pokoju Wspólnym się skrzywili – ŻYJE! A WY SOBIE ŻARTY STROICIE!

\- To nie tak! – zawołała dramatycznym głosem Sophie. – To był atak na nas! – Nerwowo zaczęła wskazywać na siebie i przyjaciółkę palcem.

\- Co ty pierdolisz? – szepnęła podenerwowana dziewczyna, czując, że coraz więcej osób się im przygląda.

\- Cicho, mam plan – Sophie odpowiedziała jej również szeptem, na co brunetka przewróciła tylko ostentacyjnie oczami, próbując nie wychylać się za bardzo zza fotela, żeby nikt już więcej nie zobaczył jej wielkich, babcinych gaci. Meyers wzięła głęboki oddech i znów zwróciła się do wszystkich, którzy czekali na wyjaśnienia. – To był atak nienawiści! Nienawiści na nasz związek! – w tym momencie przyciągnęła Judith do siebie i mocno pocałowała. Zaskoczona dziewczyna nie zdążyła nawet zareagować. Wszyscy Gryfoni wstrzymali oddech, część zaczęła wiwatować, inni szybko uciekli do swoich dormitoriów lub do Wielkiej Sali, by roznieść nowe wieści.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Ja... Ja cię zabiję! - krzyknęła Judith, kiedy znalazły się w dormitorium, żeby jak najszybciej coś na siebie włożyć i pobiec na transmutację. - Wszyscy widzieli moje gacie, nasłałaś na mnie chmarę ptaków, a teraz... Teraz jestem głodna, a już nie zdążę na śniadanie! - zawołała płaczliwym tonem przy akompaniamencie głośnego burczenia w brzuchu. - Jak ten cały absurd ma sprawić, że ktoś się nami zainteresuje?!  
\- Faceci lubią takie rzeczy, uwierz mi - powiedziała z przekonaniem Sophie.  
\- Proszę cię, jedyny facet, z jakim masz kontakt, to twój ojciec, który wysyła ci codziennie liściki! No i ostatnio chyba Snape i Flich, bo chyba z powodu miłości do nich ciągle narażasz się na szlabany!  
\- Wcale nie - odparła obrażona Sophie, ale w tym samym momencie zaczęła patrzeć w okno i odetchnęła z ulgą, kiedy zobaczyła, że sowa trzyma dla niej list zapakowany w różową kopertę.  
Kiedy Sophie i Judith weszły do klasy transmutacji, dwadzieścia par oczu popatrzyło wprost na nie. Wszyscy zaczęli coś szeptać. Sophie, jak gdyby zupełnie odmieniona, szła wyprostowana i usiadła z dumą na swoim miejscu. Natomiast Judith czuła się, jakby ktoś ogłosił jej, że musi spędzić wakacje w towarzystwie Severusa Snape'a - nie dosyć, że ściągała na siebie uwagę ludzi, a od zawsze nienawidziła ludzi, to w dodatku czuła, że ta sytuacja obróci sie jeszcze przeciwko nim.  
\- Przepraszamy za spóźnienie, pani profesor - powiedziała Sophie, a McGonagall tylko kiwnęła głową i wydawała się wyraźnie nad czymś zastanowić. Rhodes wzywała w myślach Merlina, który miał sprawić, żeby stara czarownica nie słyszała o tej całej niedorzecznej sytuacji – chociaż było to niemal niemożliwe, bo uczniowie pewnie mówili o tym na śniadaniu tak głośno, że wszyscy nauczyciele mogli to usłyszeć. Na szczęście Eliksiry były dopiero za dwa dni, ale i tak zaraz miały znaleźć się w Wielkiej Sali, na obiedzie, gdzie musiała się zmierzyć ze wszystkimi uczniami – włączając w to Ślizgonów. Może, pomyślała Judith, powinnam rozpocząć nową dietę, która polegałaby na omijaniu wszystkich posiłków do końca edukacji w Hogwarcie? Zważywszy na to, że jej walnięta przyjaciółka chciała udawać homoseksualny związek, ten koniec mógł być bliski.

Transmutacja, pomimo obaw Rhodes, minęła w miarę spokojnie. McGonagall wydawała się jedynie dziwnie ostrożna w stosunku do nich, a wokół siebie mogły usłyszeć co jakiś czas swoje imiona szeptane z podnieceniem, jednak szybko się urywały pod gromowładnym spojrzeniem nauczycielki transmutacji. Najgorsze, przynajmniej dla Judith, miało stać się dopiero na obiedzie.

Sophie zmusiła przyjaciółkę siłą i kilkoma groźbami w stronę burego kota do tego, by wzięła ją za rękę i dumnie wkroczyła do Wielkiej Sali. W przeciwieństwie do Judith, która próbowała skulić głowę w ramionach lub po prostu zniknąć, za co dostała ledwo zauważalnego, lecz bolesnego kuksańca w żebra.

\- Chociaż udawaj, że mnie kochasz – fuknęła na nią Sophie, uśmiechając się do wszystkich, którzy na nią patrzyli. – Lub ewentualnie jakby chodziło tylko o seks. Wiesz – wydęła usta, w jej mniemaniu, w uwodzicielski sposób pod tytułem „jakbym była najseksowniejszą osobą w Wielkiej Brytanii".

\- Albo po prostu – syknęła jadowicie Judith – zabiję cię, jak będziesz spała.

Na te słowa Meyers wybuchła sztucznym śmiechem i wtuliła się w przyjaciółkę. – Ty to zawsze potrafisz mnie rozśmieszyć, kochanie! – powiedziała trochę zbyt głośno, tak by cała sala mogła je usłyszeć. Teraz już wszyscy patrzyli na dziewczyny, nawet nauczyciele. Judith zaklęła cicho i jak najszybciej zajęła miejsce przy stole Gryffindoru, zastanawiając się nad przeniesieniem do Szkoły Magii Uagadou w Afryce. Ciekawe czy można mieć tam dwa lub nawet trzy koty – zastanowiła się Rhodes w myślach.

Od stołu nauczycieli wstał Dumbledore, a z różdżki wystrzelił kilka iskier, by zwrócić uwagę wszystkich osób zebranych w Wielkiej Sali.

\- Nie, nie, nie - powiedziała Judith i zakryła sobie twarz rękami modląc się, żeby Albus mówił coś o powrocie Voldemorta, zamknięciu szkoły czy podobnych rzeczach - a nie o NICH.  
\- Hogwart to szkoła ze wspaniałymi, długoletnimi tradycjami, ale nie tylko; Hogwart to przede wszystkim szkoła, w której każdy - bez względu na pochodzenie, umiejętności czy rasę, a także orientację seksualną - słysząc to słowo, Judith zawyła - musi być traktowany w taki sam sposób i chciałbym, żebyście o tym pamiętali. A teraz siadajmy do posiłku!  
Przy stole nauczycieli także panowało poruszenie - co prawda Severus Snape popijał sok z dyni z najobojętniejszą miną na świecie, ale jego chyba sam atak śmierciożerców na Hogwart nie byłby w stanie poruszyć; natomiast McGonagall skrzywiła się, myśląc, że to do jej zadań będzie należało przeprowadzenie rozmowy z mieszkankami jej Domu, a Hagrid nie za bardzo wiedział, o co tutaj w ogóle chodzi. Flitwick wyglądał na przestraszonego, a Trelawney mamrotała pod nosem, że wyczytała w gwiazdach już dawno miłość w Hogwarcie - i to miłość zakazaną, trudną, przekraczającą konwenanse obyczajowe. Jednak najbardziej poruszona wydawała się nowa profesor, Dolores Umbridge, którą dziewczyny poznały już pierwszego dnia szkoły i już wtedy wydawało się, że pod fałszywym uśmiechem skrywa głęboko żywioną nienawiść do uczniów - teraz ta nienawiść nie była nawet ukryta.  
\- Albusie, podasz mi soczku? - spytała słodkim do bólu głosem.  
\- Naturalnie, Dolores.  
\- Nie uważasz, że twoja szkoła, Albusie, powinna bardziej trzymać się tradycyjnych form wychowania?  
\- Och, nie wiem za bardzo, o co ci chodzi...  
\- Myślę, że wiesz.  
\- Dopóki to moja szkoła, wychowanie uczniów pozostaw mi - powiedział oficjalnie Dumbledore i przeprosił grono pedagogiczne, mamrocząc coś o tym, że ma niespodziewaną ochotę na waniliową herbatę.  
\- Zobaczymy - powiedziała złowrogo Dolores, siorbiąc sok dyniowy.

A jeśli o uczniów chodzi, to wszyscy - absolutnie wszyscy - wpatrywali się w stolik Gryffindoru, przy którym panowała prawie grobowa cisza, a miejsca obok Judith i Sophie były puste - jak gdyby nikt nie chciał im przeszkadzać w randce. Rhodes poczuła, że chociaż nie miała nic w ustach od wczoraj, to wcale nie jest głodna.

\- Brawo Sophie, teraz już nie jesteśmy niewidzialne – warknęła Judith karmiąc kota piersią z kurczaka. – Teraz wszyscy się zachowują, jakbyśmy były górskimi trollami.

\- Nie przesadzaj, wszyscy nas POKOCHAJĄ! – powiedziała uradowana Sophie, zajadając z radością swoją sałatkę. – Poczekaj, aż minie ich pierwszy szok. Wiadomo, to duża sprawa. Naprawdę duża – dla zobrazowania swoich słów dziewczyna machnęła rękami na wszystkie strony. – Zobacz, jak się na ciebie gapi Malfoy, prawie rozbiera cię wzrokiem.

Judith zerknęła w stronę stołu Ślizgonów i po raz pierwszy stwierdziła, że może pomysł Sophie nie był taki głupi. Draco siedział pomiędzy Pansy a Blaisem, ale nie zwracał w ogóle ani na ciągłe paplanie dziewczyny, ani na wredne uwagi chłopaka, tylko z rozmarzoną miną patrzył się na dwie Gryfonki. Parkinson, która w końcu zauważyła, co tak bardzo przykuło wzrok Malfoya, wstała wściekła od swojego stołu i w ułamku sekundy stała tuż koło Gryfonek.

\- Myślicie, że jesteście fajne, bo jesteście lesbijkami? Powiem wam coś – jesteście tak nudne, że nie, nigdy nie będziecie fajne! – krzyknęła Pansy.

\- Przepraszam, ale może przestaniesz na nas pluć jak mówisz? Trochę to niesmaczne – odpowiedziała spokojnie Judith, ostentacyjnie wycierając twarz z niewidzialnej śliny.

\- Niesmaczne?! Niesmaczne to jest wasze zachowanie! Obojętnie jakiej orientacji jesteście, obojętnie co zrobicie, na zawsze ty będziesz – wskazała palcem na Sophie - obleśną szlamą, a ty – tym razem wymierzyła palec w Judith - jej nienormalną koleżanką, która umrze samotnie z kotami!

\- Już nie samotnie, co nie kochanie? – zaszczebiotała Sophie do przyjaciółki, pieszczotliwie szczypiąc ją w policzek.

Pansy zaczęła udawać, że wymiotuje.  
\- Parkinson, my właśnie jemy... - zaczął mówić Fred Weasley, który - jak zawsze - pokazał się z bratem dosłownie znikąd.  
\- A ty nam raczej nie poprawiasz apetytu - dodał George.  
\- W zasadzie wystarczy nam, że musimy oddychać tym samym powietrzem co ty... - powiedział teatralnie Fred.  
\- No, nie chcemy się jeszcze dzielić jedzeniem.  
\- A może chciałaś coś powiedzieć naszym drogim koleżankom? - spytał Fred. - My też chętnie posłuchamy!  
Parkinson tylko przewróciła oczami i odeszła.  
\- Same byśmy sobie poradziły - powiedziała nagle w przypływie odwagi Sophie, a Judith aż zatkało. Jej przyjaciółka odezwała się. Do Weasley'ów. To było niesamowite.  
\- Nie wątpimy w to. Ale przyznanie się do swojej orientacji...  
\- Wymagało od was wielkiej odwagi, jak na prawdziwych Gryfonów przystało. Macie naszą pełną aprobatę - powiedział Fred Weasley.  
\- Gdyby ktoś miał coś do was...  
\- Wiecie, gdzie nas szukać. Podpowiem, że wszędzie! - powiedział Fred i oboje, pogwizdując, odeszli.  
\- Och, a ja byłam dla was taka niemiła! Myślałam, że jesteście leniwe, złośliwe i aspołeczne, a okazało się, że po prostu musiałyście poradzić sobie ze swoją orientacją! Niech was przytulę! - zawołała Hermiona Granger i, nie reagując na protesty, zaczęła mocno przyciskać Sophie. Kiedy zbliżyła się do Judith, ta powiedziała:  
\- Och, to niezbyt dobry pomysł, Hermiono. Sophie będzie zazdrosna.  
\- Rozumiem, rozumiem - odpowiedziała współczująco Granger.

Podczas tych dwóch dni w życiu Judith i Sophie zdarzyło się więcej rzeczy niż podczas ostatnich czterech lat edukacji w Hogwarcie; nagle wszyscy zaczęli na nie zwracać uwagę. Dziewczyny ze starszego rocznika - Angelina Johnson i Alicja Spinnet - zgłosiły się na wywiad do gazety Sophie, Lavender i Parvati zaczęły udzielać im jakichś porad urodowych, a Hermiona oferowała pomoc w zadaniach domowych. Natomiast Harry i Ron za każdym razem głupkowato sie uśmiechali na ich widok, podobnie jak Seamus i Dean. Neville mamrotał tylko, że babcia mówiła, że tak nie można. Uczniowie z innych Domów na razie nie wchodzili w bezpośrednie interakcje, ale – w ogóle zwracali uwagę na ich egzystencję! Natomiast nauczyciele pozostali dziwnie zdystansowani.  
\- Wreszcie istniejemy, Judith! - zaszczebiotała Sophie, trzymając ją za ramię w drodze na eliksiry.  
\- Nie da się ukryć - wymamrotała Rhodes, już powoli przyzwyczajając się, że ludzie mówią jej "cześć".  
Jednak kiedy zobaczyły minę Snape'a wiedziały, że nic w życiu nie przychodzi łatwo. Severus popatrzył na nie i wyszczerzył zęby - to chyba był uśmiech, chociaż bardziej przypominało bazyliszka czającego się na ofiarę.  
\- Myślę, że powinniście usiąść osobno - ogłosił im od drzwi.  
\- A niby dlaczego... Panie profesorze? - spytała Sophie - jak na gust Judith - zbyt pretensjonalnie.  
\- Chyba doskonale wiesz dlaczego, panno Meyers. Moje zajęcia to nie czas na romansy - powiedział, wyszczerzając znowu usta w dziwnym grymasie.  
\- Och, rozumiem, pan nas dyskryminuje... - zaczęła mówić Sophie, a Judith miała ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. - My nie możemy razem siedzieć, a tymczasem Draco Malfoy może siedzieć z Pansy Parkinson? - spytała i uśmiechnęła się słodko.  
\- W zasadzie... Myślę, że to najcenniejsza uwaga, jaką wygłosiła pani od początku moich zajęć - powiedział nagle Snape. - W takim razie zamieńcie się miejscami.  
\- Ależ panie profesorze! - zaprotestował nagle Malfoy.  
\- Bez dyskusji, Draco - odparł obojętnie Severus.  
\- Moge usiąść z Pansy, panie profesorze? - zaszczebiotała Sophie i zaśmiała się. Snape popatrzył na nią i skrzywił się. Jej głos był jedną z najokropniejszych rzeczy, jakie usłyszał w życiu. To już nawet nie była pogarda - Judith miała wrażenie, że Sophie zaraz zmieni się w kamień. Snape pokiwał tyko głową i usiadł na biurku, po czym zaczął intensywnie wpatrywać się w jeden punkt. Po chwili przypomniał sobie, że w tej sali jest jeszcze Neville, a dawno nie doprowadził go do płaczu.  
Malfoy niechętnie wstał i zajął stare miejsce Sophie. Miał minę obrażonego dziecka. Meyers mrugnęła porozumiewawczo do Judith i zajęła miejsce koło Pansy.  
\- Tylko daleko ode mnie - powiedziała Pansy, marszcząc nos.  
\- Nie martw się, nie gustuję w takich dziewczynach jak ty - powiedziała obojętnie Sophie, układając składniki na stoliku.  
\- Czyli w jakich? - spytała Parkinson takim tonem, jakby próbowała udawać, że nic ją to nie obchodzi.  
\- Brzydkich, Parkinson, brzydkich! – zalamentowała Sophie.  
\- Och, ty jędzo! Myślisz, że jesteś taka fajna? Nie dosyć, że jesteś z mugolskiej rodziny, to jeszcze lesba. Powinny zrobić specjalny protokół wyrzucania ze szkoły na takie jak ty! - Skrzywiła się z niesmakiem Pansy.  
\- Czyżbyś miała coś do osób o innej orientacji, Pansy? - Blaise Zabini obrócił się i popatrzył wyczekująco na Parkinson.

\- Jasne, że tak. Przecież to sprzeczne z naturą, obrzydliwe i obraża nas - jako czarodziei – oznajmiła dumnie Pansy zakładając ręce na piersi. Zabini spojrzał na dziewczynę spod zmarszczonych brwi.

\- Wiesz, myślę, że powinniśmy urwać nasz kontakt. Kategorycznie – oznajmił tonem głosu pełnym obrzydzenia.

\- Co? Dlaczego?! Przecież mam rację! – wykrzyknęła Pansy.

\- Panno Parkinson, proszę nie podnosić głosu na moich zajęciach. Minus jeden punkt dla Slytherinu – mruknął Snape, po czym spojrzał wymownie na Sophie. – Tylko jeden, bo jest pani już w trakcie odbywania jednej z kar.

\- Czemu Ślizgonom zabiera się zawsze jeden punkt, a nam pięćdziesiąt – mruknęła sama do siebie Judith, patrząc, jak Pansy wściekle miesza substancję w kociołku.

\- Ja, osobiście – odezwał się Malfoy, przeciągając samogłoski. Rhodes spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, chyba pierwszy raz słyszała jego głos, który nie był przesiąknięty pogardą – dałbym wam za ostatnie wiadomości nawet i sto punktów.

Dziewczyna zaczerwieniła się, jednak starała się udawać, że nie obchodzą jej słowa obiektu swoich westchnień i skrupulatnie odmierzała krople krwi salamandry do eliksiru, który przygotowywali.

\- Nigdy nic nie miałeś przeciwko homoseksualistom – oznajmił dumnie, bawiąc się fiolką ze śluzem gumochłonów. – Szczególnie do lesbijek – Mrugnął do niej porozumiewawczo – sam się przyjaźnię z gejem.

Na te słowa Judith przerwała mieszanie eliksiru i spojrzała zdziwiona na Draco.

\- To Goyle jest gejem?! – zapytała się zdziwiona, może trochę zbyt głośno. Wszyscy w klasie spojrzeli najpierw na dziewczynę, a następnie na zszokowanego chłopaka.

\- Minus pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru – mruknął obojętnie Snape, nie spuszczając wzroku z Neville'a, który wyglądał, jakby dostał drgawek przedśmiertnych.

\- Co? Nie! – Malfoy się zaśmiał. – Chodziło mi o Zabiniego. Słabo działa ten wasz gej detektor.

Judith zastanowiła się chwilę. Właściwie to, co mówił blondyn, miało sens. Blaise zawsze odrzucał zaloty innych dziewczyn, nosił trochę zbyt wąskie spodnie, idealnie dobraną szatę - jak od najlepszego projektanta strojów czarodziejski i ten sposób, jakim poruszał biodrami i rękoma… Że wcześniej tego nie zauważyły!

\- Myślisz, że Sophie miałaby coś przeciwko trójkątowi? – zapytał się głupkowato Malfoy.

\- Hej, cały wieczór cię szukałam! Co tutaj robisz? – Sophie wisiała głową w dół z łóżka Judith i uważnie się przyglądała przyjaciółce, która leżała plackiem na podłodze z kotem przyciśniętym do piersi.

\- To wszystko jest złe… - mamrotała.

\- Co jest złe? – zdziwiła się blondynka. – Jest super! Fred i George zapraszają nas na nocny wypad do Hogsmeade.

\- Nie idę – odpowiedziała cicho Rhodes, wtulając twarz w futerko kota.

\- Czemu?

\- Bo to wszystko był głupi pomysł. Malfoy nie leci na mnie…

\- Ależ leci! – przerwała jej Sophie.

\- Nie, nie leci. Leci na to, że jestem lesbijką. Chce tylko trójkąt z nami – warknęła Judith.

\- Trójkąt? Z panem arystokratą – zamyśliła się chwilę. - Dobra to dziwne, że chce tknąć tak wielką szlamę, jaką ja jestem – Zaśmiała się, ale widząc ponurą minę przyjaciółki zmieniła ton. – Weź przestań, na pewno żartował. Mamy piętnaście lat, jego największy kontakt z kobietą, oprócz mamusi, był z Pansy, a jej nie można nazwać kobietą, tylko mopsem, co już podlega pod zoofilię!

\- Dzięki, Sophie, ale jakoś mnie to nie pociesza – odpowiedziała Rhodes i schowała się głębiej pod łóżko.

\- Jejku, daj spokój, choooodź, będzie fajnie! - zawołała Sophie.  
\- NIE IDĘ - powtórzyła stanowczo Judith, jeszcze bardziej przykrywając się kołdrą.  
\- Jak chcesz - mruknęła i wyszła z pokoju - postanowiła podążyć wprost pod siedzibę Slytherinu.

Sophie zaczaiła się zza rogiem, tuż przed Kamienną Ścianą, która prowadziła do Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu. Wypatrywała w tłumie przylizanej blond czupryny, ale po piętnastu minutach nie doczekała się. Stwierdziła, że to spotkanie z Weasley'ami stanowi dla niej dzisiaj priorytet, ale wtedy przed oczami mignęła jej ciemna skóra Zabiniego.  
\- Zabini! - zawołała, a chłopak stanął i obrócił się. Uniósł lekko brwi do góry.  
\- Czego chcesz? - spytał niezbyt przyjemnie.  
\- Widziałeś może Malfoy'a?  
\- Na Merlina, co ci przyszło do głowy, skoro myślisz, że on będzie chciał z tobą rozmawiać?  
\- Ty to robisz – wytknęła mu Sophie.  
\- Powiedzmy, że jestem bardziej neutralny.  
\- W każdym razie, jak go spotkasz, mógłbyś mu powtórzyć, że jesteśmy chętne?  
\- Chętne na co?  
\- On będzie wiedział. Pa, kochanie! - odeszła, machając mu.

Sophie próbowała doprowadzić się do jak największego porządku - studiując uważnie gazetę pod tytułem "Czarownica" usiłowała zrobić się na BÓSTWO!  
\- Gdzie sie tak szykujesz? - zaszczebiotała Lavender, która właśnie weszła do łazienki.  
\- Ach, do miasta z Weasley'ami.  
\- Bez Judith? - spytała wścibsko Brown.  
\- Pokłóciłyśmy się. Bywa. - Wzruszyła ramionami Sophie i wybiegła z łazienki; Lavender Brown, jako największa plotkara w Gryffindorze, już miała zamiar powtórzyć wszystkim nowo usłyszaną nowinę.  
Weasley'owie czekali już przed Pokojem Wspólnym.  
\- A gdzie twoja połówka? - spytał się Fred.  
\- Och, pokłóciłyśmy się. Ale postanowiłam z wami wyjść, potrzebuję się zabawić - zaczęła paplać Sophie, nakręcając na palce kosmyk włosów.  
\- Tak się wystroiłaś, że widzę, że nie masz zamiaru dzisiaj próżnować. - Uśmiechnął się George.  
\- Powiedziałbym nawet, że wyglądasz naprawdę ładnie... - zaczął Fred.  
\- Gdybyś nie była lesbijką. To nie przystoi - dodał George.  
\- Ale może uda nam się poderwać dzisiaj kilka dziewczyn! - podsumował Fred, a Sophie, podążając za nimi, pomyślała, że to chyba nie był najlepszy pomysł.

\- Ta dziwna blondyna z Gryffindoru coś od ciebie chciała - mruknął obojętnie Zabini, siadając obok Dracona w Pokoju Wspólnym Slytherinu.  
\- Co ta lesba mogła ode mnie chcieć? - spytał Draco, nie odrywając się od swojego wypracowania na Eliksiry.  
\- Chyba wolałem, kiedy używałeś słowa szlama. - Skrzywił się Zabini.  
\- Przestań już być taki purytański, Blaise. O tobie bym tak nie powiedział. Ale nie mówiła, czego chce?  
\- Kazała ci przekazać, że są chętne. Nie wiem na co i za bardzo mnie to interesuje – mruknął Blaise.  
Draco Malfoy przez chwilę miał minę, jakby intensywnie myślał.  
\- Ach, już wiem! Trójkąt!  
\- Co?! - wrzasnął Zabini, tracąc swój zwykły spokój. – Trójkąt ze SZLAMĄ?  
\- Och, przestań, nawet mój ojciec sypiał ze szlamami. - Przewrócił oczami Draco. - Seks nic nie oznacza.  
\- A co na to Pansy?  
\- Działa mi ostatnio na nerwy - odparł wymijająco Malfoy, myśląc o tym, że Parkinson nadal nie chce się z nim przespać.

\- Mamusia cię kocha, Puszku – mówiła Judith do burego kota, który chrapał jej na kolanach. – Najbardziej na świecie. Szkoda, że nie możesz mieć braciszka lub siostrzyczki!

Dziewczyna siedziała w Pokoju Wspólnym w fotelu, który znajdował się najbliżej kominka. Dziwne było to, że udało jej się go zająć bez problemu, mimo tego że wcześniej wręcz trzeba było się zapisywać na listę rezerwacji, jednak uznała, że to może jeden z tych cudownych przywilejów „wyjścia z szafy". Co prawda od kilku godzin wszyscy schodzili jej z drogi, patrzyli współczująco, a jedna dziewczyna z szóstego roku podrzuciła jej czekoladową żabę, jednak zamiast karty z czarodziejami znajdowała się w niej karteczka z wiadomością: „Mam klucze do łazienki prefektów, jeśli chcesz się rozluźnić i zapomnieć… Zapraszam". Rhodes zjadła czekoladową żabę, a na karteczce narysowała dość nieudolną karykaturę Harry'ego.

\- Ooooch, Judith! –Koło niej pojawiła się Lavender. – TAK BARDZO MI PRZYKRO! – wykrzyczała wręcz jej do ucha i zawisła na oparciu fotela.

\- Yyy, jasne, spoko, ale o co się rozchodzi? – mruknęła brunetka, starając się utrzymać nerwy na wodzy.

\- Oj, to Sophie ci jeszcze nie powiedziała? Tak mi przykro, ale zerwała z tobą! – pisnęła podniecona Brown, węsząc prawdziwą aferę.

\- Jakoś to dziwne, że ledwie się ujawniły, a już planują trójkąt z tobą – mruknął Zabini, przyglądając się Draco, który robił uwodzicielskie pozy przed lustrem.

\- Spójrz na mnie, jestem doskonały, nawet zagorzałą lesbijkę zrobiłbym powrotem hetero – oznajmił dumnie chłopak, pełny pychy, na co Blaise przewrócił tylko oczami. – Gdybym chciał to nawet ciebie bym miał.

\- Marzenia! Wolę brunetów – mruknął Zabini, po czym dodał ciszej – rudzi też ujdą! – I zanim Draco zdążył się oburzyć, wyszedł z dormitorium.

\- Sophie, ta jest niezła, nie? – Fred szturchnął dziewczynę i wskazał jakąś rudą, w bardzo krótkiej sukience.

\- Jakbyś uprawiał seks ze swoją siostrą – mruknęła już dobrze zdenerwowana dziewczyna.

\- Fuj! - Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl George.  
\- A co myślisz o innych dziewczynach w Hogwarcie? Wiemy, że jesteś zajęta, no ale wiesz... - zaczął mówić Fred i nakreślił rękami dwuznaczny gest w powietrzu.  
\- Hmmm... - Sophie zamyśliła się przez chwilę - Kate wygląda całkiem pociągająco - powiedziała wreszcie, wymieniając pierwsze imię, które przyszło jej do głowy.  
\- Katie? - spytał bez przekonania George.  
\- Za chuda i za blada - ocenił krytycznie Fred.  
\- Tak, nam podoba się Angelina...  
\- Doszedłem z nią nawet do siódmej bazy po balu - pochwalił się Fred, opierając nonszalancko łokieć na stole.  
\- Siódma baza? - spytała ostrożnie Sophie.  
\- Macanki. Angelina jest trudna do zdobycia - stwierdził leniwie Weasley.  
\- Parvati też jest niezła. Ale strasznie głupia - powiedział George.  
\- Zresztą, najładniejsze dziewczyny i tak są w Ravenclavie - powiedział Fred.  
\- Racja - rozmarzył się George. - Mandy, Cho...  
\- Lisa, Padma...  
\- Za to Ślizgonki są okropne!  
\- Tak, większość oskarżamy o pokrewieństwo z trollami.  
\- Tak, ja muszę siedzieć z Pansy - skomentowała Sophie, po czym dodała szybko, ale bez zbytniego przekonania w głosie - mnie się najbardziej podoba Judith.  
\- Daj spokój, monogamia jest nudna - powiedział Fred.  
\- Jesteśmy piękni i młodzi - potwierdził George i oboje prawie nie skręcili kark, oglądając się za blondynką odzianą w bardzo krótką szatę.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że ona ma naprawdę dobre serce i piękną duszę - powiedział z przesadnym patosem Fred, przygładzając rudą czuprynę.

Poirytowana Judith wyszła z Domu Gryffindoru i zaczęła kierować się w stronę kuchni. Ludzie po rozstaniach zawsze jedli lody. Dużo lodów. Co prawda, zarówno związek, jak i kłótnia były fikcyjne, ale to nie oznaczało, że nie można zjeść lodów, prawda?  
\- Oskalpuję ją, jak wróci - wymamrotała pod nosem do siebie, ale po chwili stwierdziła, że ma większy problem - słyszała kroki. Szybko wskoczyła za pomnik Anny Boleyn - i kucnęła. Zdecydowanie miała dosyć szlabanów.  
\- Jeśli Ministerstwo przejmie kontrolę nad Hogwartem, to będziemy mieć poważny problem, Albusie. - Usłyszała lodowaty głos Snape'a, który rozchodził się echem po korytarzu.  
\- Dolores przejmie wreszcie władzę nad Hogwartem, Knot do tego dąży. Kiedy mnie tutaj nie będzie, to liczę, że to ty, Severusie, będziesz kontrolował sytuację - powiedział Dumbledore.  
\- Zapewne. Ci twoi Gryfoni są tacy głupi, że sami wchodzą prosto w paszczę lwa - odparł jadowicie Severus. - Potter na każdych zajęciach dostaje szlaban od Umbridge, a te dwie dziewczyny z Gryffindoru... Doprawdy nie wiem, co im wpadło do tych durnych łbów - warknął.  
\- Och, Severusie, to bardzo odważnie ujawniać swoją orientację seksualną... - Głos Dumbledore'a stawał się coraz mniej słyszalny.  
\- Och, tak, zapomniałem. Szkoda że ty jeszcze tego nie zrobiłeś. - Judith słysząc ton głosu Severusa oczami wyobraźni widziała, jak wykrzywia usta w podłym grymasie i marszczy brwi, jakby miał w sobie stałą chęć mordu. Ale ten nieprzyjemny obrazek uleciał dosyć szybko, bo... Na Merlina, Dumbledore był gejem!

\- Miło nam było! Na razie! - Zasalutował George.  
\- Tak, zdecydowanie musimy to powtórzyć! - zawołał Fred i oboje udali się w kierunku swojego dormitorium, ale nagle zatrzymali się w połowie schodów.  
\- Jeśli ona jest lesbijką, to ja jestem zaginionym dzieckiem wujaszka Snape'a - skomentował George, kiedy zniknęła im z oczu.  
\- Co ty nie powiesz, bracie! Sam czarodziej Holmes nie mógłby się z tobą równać w spostrzegawczości. - Uśmiechnął się złośliwie Fred. - Wiedziałem to od samego początku - dodał po chwili.  
\- Prawie nie zdjęła majtek przez głowę, kiedy siedziała obok ciebie - skomentował kpiąco George.  
\- Cóż poradzisz, najprzystojniejszy Weasley nie może odpędzić się od kobiet... - westchnął z przesadną egzaltacją Fred.  
\- To co zrobimy? Zdemaskujemy je?  
\- Rozczarowujesz mnie, George. Jaka byłaby w tym wszystkim zabawa? Gdzie sens naszego życia? – zapytał z udawaną nostalgią. - Po prostu trochę się zabawimy jej kosztem... Tej drugiej się trochę boję. Wygląda jak Śmierciotula - wyszeptał ostatnie zdanie konspiracyjnie i oparł się o barierkę. - Pokażemy pannie Meyers, że nie można wycinać numerów najlepszym dowcipnisiom w Hogwarcie. Nigdy! Nigdy! - zawołał i wybuchnął iście szarlatańskim śmiechem.  
\- Czasami się ciebie boję - powiedział z udawaną powagą George. - Nie myślałeś o tym, żeby przenieść się do Slytherinu, Forge?  
\- Ranisz moje uczucia, Gred! - zawołał z emfazą Fred.  
***

\- To był najgorszy wieczór w moim życiu! – Sophie padła na swoje łóżko, czekając na reakcje kogokolwiek z dormitorium.

\- Mogłabym ci nawet współczuć, gdyby nie to, że nic mnie to nie obchodzi – stwierdziła Judith, jedząc na łóżku lody.

\- Jesz po 18? Wiesz kim są pingwiny?! – Meyers zrobiła dramatyczną pauzę. – Jaskółkami, które żarły po 18! Jeszcze lody, wiesz ile w tym jest tłuszczów?

\- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Ciebie też nie powinno, skoro zerwałaś ze mną – odpowiedziała nonszalancko.

\- Co? Ja zerwałam?!

\- Cały Gryffindor o tym huczy, dzięki naszej uroczej współlokatorce Lavender Mam Język Dłuższy Niż Ogon Rogogona Węgierskiego – oznajmiła jej brunetka. – Także nasz najdłuższy związek, całe trzy dni, właśnie się zakończył. W życiu nie czułam takiej ulgi.

\- Ha ha ha, ale czekaj… Nie. Nie możemy teraz tego zakończyć! – nerwowo powiedziała Sophie.

\- Niby czemu nie? – Judith z rezygnacją spojrzała na przyjaciółkę i oddała resztę lodów kotu.

\- No bo ja… Jaa… - zająkała się Meyers – zgodziłam się na trójkąt z Malfoyem.


	3. Chapter 3

Pansy Parkinson wpadła z piskiem do Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu.

\- Dracuś! Misiaczku, gdzie jesteś? – zawołała śpiewnie od progu.

\- Nie teraz, zajęty jestem – wymamrotał Draco. Do książki z OPCMu włożył czasopismo erotyczne, z którego próbował nauczyć się kilku sztuczek przydatnych przy trójkącie.

\- Mam cudowną, cudowną nowinę! – zaszczebiotała słodko Ślizgonka i zawiesiła mu się na ramieniu. Wyrwała książkę z rąk chłopaka, zamknęła ją, po czym wyrzuciła niedbale w powietrze. – Chcesz ją usłyszeć?!

\- Jeśli muszę…

\- GRYFOŃSKIE LESBY ZERWAŁY! – wykrzyczała radośnie Parkinson. - Może w tych szlamowatych łbach doszły do cudownego wniosku, że to, co robią jest całkowicie…

\- Zamknij się! – krzyknął z rozpaczą Malfoy. – Jedyne marzenie szlag trafił!

Od zawsze tak było! Najpierw to Potter dostał miotłę na pierwszym roku i od razu dostał się do drużyny! Chociaż to ON lepiej latał. Potem trafiła mu się Pansy, najbrzydsza ze Ślizgonek – dodatkowo taka, która ma postanowienie, że seks dopiero po ślubie. A teraz to?! Seks z lesbijkami przeszedł mu koło nosa! Wybiegł ze złości z Pokoju Wspólnego, po drodze kopiąc jakiegoś pierwszoklasistę.

\- O co mu chodzi? – Zdziwiona Pansy zapytała się Zabiniego, który tylko z westchnieniem spojrzał w sufit i odszedł.

* * *

\- Judith, ale to świetny plan! - Sophie powtórzyła po raz dziesiąty to samo zdanie, ale jej przyjaciółka nadal pozostawała niewzruszona.

\- Nie odzywaj się do mnie – odpowiedziała obojętnie Rhodes.

\- Jejku, posłuchaj mnie! - Meyers zagrodziła jej drogę.

\- Lepiej tego nie rób. Jestem głodna, a tam jest moje jedzenie! - zawołała Judith.

\- Zrobimy tak - zgodzimy się na ten trójkąt, ale ja się wycofam w ostatniej chwili. Wtedy zostaniesz sama z Malfoyem. Faceci często zakochują się w taki sposób! Pocałuje cię, spojrzy na ciebie z innej strony... Zobaczysz, uda się! - zapewniła ją Sophie.

\- No nie wiem... - mruknęła Judith.

\- Zaufaj mi! Musimy chociaż spróbować! - powiedziała z naciskiem Meyers.

\- Niech... Niech będzie - zgodziła się niechętnie Judith, patrząc na Malfoya, który właśnie wchodził do Wielkiej Sali. Dziewczyny podążyły za nim i weszły do środka, trzymając się za ręce.

\- Myślałam, że się rozstałyście! - zawołała Lavender, prawie z pretensją w głosie.

\- A ja zawsze myślałam, że to twoja gęba nie jest aż taka tłusta! - powiedziała Sophie, próbując naśladować wysoki, piskliwy ton głosu Brown.

* * *

Obrona przed czarną magią - przedmiot od zawsze należący do grona najciekawszych w Hogwarcie - w tym roku był wyjątkowo nudny. Sophie zazwyczaj starała się siadać w ostatniej ławce i spać na podręczniku, jednak Potter mówiący o "Voldemorcie" i "praktycznych ćwiczeniach" zawsze ją budził. Na domiar złego, od jakiegoś czasu Umbridge zaczęła zwracać uwagę zarówno na nią, jak i na Judith, więc dotychczasowe drzemki okazały się niemożliwe.

\- Ciekawe jak obronimy się przed Voldemortem w taki sposób - wygłosił znowu jedno ze swoich słynnych zdań Harry, a cała grupa zamarła. Umbridge jak zwykle uśmiechnęła się przesłodko i wlepiła mu kolejny szlaban.

\- Ech, jak zwykle dojebał - mruknęła znudzona Sophie do Judith.

\- Chyba panna Meyers też chce dołączyć do panna Pottera za romansowanie na mojej lekcji - odezwała się Dolores głosem pełnym lukru, a Sophie jęknęła żałośnie. To był już jej trzeci szlaban w jednym miesiącu. Kiedy wychodziła z sali, zaczepił ją Potter:

\- Przyjdźcie do Pokoju Życzeń dzisiaj o 15.

\- Po co? - spytała Sophie.

\- Zobaczysz - odparł Harry, po czym dodał ciszej - pamiętaj, 15! Śpieszę się na trening, na razie! - zawołał i odszedł dalej.

\- Ej, Judith...

\- Co?

\- Potter kazał nam przyjść do Pokoju Życzeń o 15. Myślisz, że to zaproszenie do trójkąta?

\- Jasne, trójkąt z Draco, trójkąt z Potterem, weźmy jeszcze go zaproponujmy Snape'owi i Dumbledore'owi! – warknęła Rhodes. – A nie, Dumbledore nie byłby zainteresowany.

\- Jest trochę za stary, ale kto by nas nie pragnął – odpowiedziała Sophie, przyglądając się swojemu odbiciu w lusterku.

\- Po pierwsze – fuj. Po drugie – Dumbledore woli mężczyzn – powiedziała obojętnie Judith, wchodząc do Wielkiej Sali.

\- No nie mów! On?

\- Właściwie jakoś mnie to nie dziwi. Brodę spina złota klamrą, a szaty ma wyszyte drogimi kamieniami. Właściwie aż krzyczy od niego to, że jest gejem – stwierdziła brunetka i zasiadła do stołu.

\- Kto jest gejem? Kto?! – Zmaterializowała się znikąd Lavender, próbując wyłapać nową plotkę.

\- Twój ojciec, właśnie przysłał sowę – odpowiedziała Judith.

* * *

\- Po co my tam idziemy? – mruknęła Rhodes, która wlokła się za przyjaciółką.

\- Ponieważ nas zaproszono. Liczę, że to jakaś dzika impreza! – podniecała się Sophie, wyobrażając sobie przyjęcie w stylu gwiazd, które widywała w mugolskiej telewizji. Światła, czerwony dywan i przystojniak stojący u jej boku! Niestety, tym razem musiała się zadowolić jedynie Judith.

\- Potter i impreza? W jego języku impreza oznacza walkę z Sam Wiesz Kim. Niezbyt się wpasowuje w moje ramy zainteresowań – westchnęła zrezygnowana. Wolałaby być gdzieś indziej. Nawet na Grenlandii, chociaż nie wiedziała, czy są tam koty. Ale właściwie… Chyba wszędzie są koty, prawda?

\- Co ty tam możesz wiedzieć. Może jednak to trójkąt – rzekła Meyers i stanęła przed drzwiami Pokoju Życzeń, a następnie w nie zapukała. – Mówię ci, będzie fajnie.

\- Hasło – odezwał się ktoś po drugiej stronie.

\- Hasło? Jakie hasło? Harry nic nam nie powiedział – zaczęła histeryzować blondynka.

\- Dobra, chodźmy stąd. Są ciekawsze rzeczy do robienia – stwierdziła Judith, ale Sophie ją zatrzymała.

\- Hasło – powtórzył poirytowany głos zza drzwi.

\- Kurwa, nie wiem jakie jest hasło! – wydarła się Judith. – OKOŃ, HASŁO TO OKOŃ! Wpuście nas!

Drzwi, wbrew oczekiwaniom, otworzyły się. Przyjaciółki spojrzały na siebie zaskoczone i z lekkim ociąganiem weszły do środka.

\- Mówiłam ci, że to żadna dzika impreza – mruknęła Rhodes. W sali pełnej luster znajdowało się kilkanaścioro Gryfonów, a także kilkoro Krukonków i Puchonów – wszyscy ćwiczyli zaklęcia.

\- Co się tutaj odpierdala? - spytała Sophie. Chociaż w głębi duszy podobał jej się taki wystrój Pokoju Życzeń. Tyle luster! Tyle jej odbić! Jakby wszystkich stąd wywalić, mogłaby być naprawdę przednia impreza.

\- Proponujemy jeszcze szerzej otworzyć drzwi... - zaczął mówić złośliwie Fred.

\- Tak i zawołać Umbridge, żeby do nas dołączyła! - mruknęła Ginny Weasley, która właśnie znokautowała Neville'a Longbottoma, co – szczerze mówiąc - nie mogło należeć do zadań zbyt trudnych.

\- Ćwiczymy tutaj zaklęcia na obronę przed czarną magią. Stwierdziliśmy, że Umbridge nie umożliwia nam praktyki i... - zaczęła mówić Hermiona.

\- Ale fajne! Płacicie za to? - podekscytowała się Judith, idąc w stronę kosza z galeonami. - Ej, to chyba nie są prawdziwe pieniądze! - Skrzywiła się.

\- A czemu zaproponowaliście nam to dopiero teraz? - mruknęła podejrzliwie Sophie, wpatrując się w Pottera.

\- Cóż, same wiecie... - Zaśmiał się głupkowato Potter.

\- Nie byliśmy przekonani czy można wam ufać. – Ron Weasley jak zwykle nie grzeszył wrażliwością, a Judith i Sophie najpierw popatrzyły na siebie, a później na nierozłączalne trio.

\- Jeśli nie chcecie zostać, będziemy zmuszeni was związać... - zaczął mówić George.

\- Tak i rzucić Oblivate - dodał niewinnie Fred.

Sophie i Judith ze zrezygnowaniem wzięły dwa galeony i zaczęły ćwiczyć patronusy. Pod koniec zajęć Judith udało się wyczarować ogromnego kota, a Sophie niewielką lwicę.

* * *

Fred Weasley po skończonych zajęciach mrugnął porozumiewawczo do swojego brata i podszedł do dziewczyn.

\- Moglibyśmy porozmawiać? - spytał dziwnie oficjalnym tonem Sophię, która jednak kompletnie go zignorowała.

\- Ej, ej, spytałem czy możemy porozmawiać! - Zamachał jej przed ręką przed oczami.

\- Jeśli musimy - odparła niezbyt miło Meyers, ale podążyła za nim; Weasley poprowadził ją tak daleko, aż trafili do miejsca zupełnie odosobniego.

\- Skąd ten nastrój? Kłopoty w raju? - spytał zaczepnie. Oparł rękę o ścianę i pochylił się prowokująco nad dziewczyną – ona jednak zmarszczyła brwi i cofnęła się kawałek.

\- Nie. Po prostu... Jesteście ze swoim bratem strasznie seksistowscy! Ja, jako kobieta i miłośniczka kobiet, nie będę wysłuchiwać o tak przedmiotowym traktowaniu mojej płci - powiedziała pompatycznie, przybierając minę godną księżnej Wielkiej Brytanii.

\- Och, moje zachowanie to tylko wynik mojego nieszczęśliwego zauroczenia - powiedział ze skruchą Weasley i uniósł rękę w teatralnym geście.

\- Naprawdę? - Sophie przez chwilę zaciekawiła się.

\- Tak, ale cóż... Moja wybranka jest innej orientacji - powiedział Fred i popatrzył wymownie na Sophię, która najpierw poczuła, jak jest jej gorąco, później przyszło niedowierzenie, a na samym końcu stwierdziła, że zupełnie nie wierzy w to, co wygaduje ten chory oszołom.

\- Ach tak? - westchnęła jednak egzaltowanie, zakładając ręce na biodra.

\- Tak, myślę, że domyślasz się, kim ona może być.

\- Z całą pewnością - odparła Sophie, mrużąc oczy.

\- Spotkamy się? - spytał Fred, przybliżając się do niej coraz bardziej.

\- Jutro, po moim szlabanie, na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej - odburknęła i odeszła.

Fredowi coś nie pasowało - poszło zdecydowanie zbyt łatwo.

\- Łyknęła to - mruknął do brata, kiedy znowu znalazł się w Pokoju Życzeń.

\- To co ci nie pasuje? – spytał George, który bawił się w wyczarowywanie małych światełek.

\- Wydaje mi się, że ona wie, że ja wiem i że coś planuje!

\- Chyba przeceniasz umysły kobiet, Forge!

* * *

\- Fred wyznał mi miłość - powiedziała obojętnie Sophie.

\- Co?! - krzyknęła Judith.

\- Och, robi sobie ze mnie jaja. Tylko nie wiem czemu! - mruknęła, ale po chwili humor nieoczekiwanie jej się poprawił na widok Malfoya. Złapała Judith za rękaw i podbiegły do niego.

\- Nie na korytarzu! Nikt nie może zobaczyć, z kim rozmawiam! - syknął. - Chodźcie za mną - rozkazał.

\- Mam nadzieję, że założyłaś ładne majtki tym razem - mruknęła Sophie, podążając za powiewającą szatą Dracona.

\- Powiedzmy - mruknęła Judith, która poczuła, jak jej się pocą ręce.

\- Mam świetne miejsce, drogi Draconie! - powiedziała nagle Sophie, przypominając sobie o Pokoju Życzeń. Malfoy - niby niechętnie - kiwnął głową. Po chwili znaleźli się w trójkę w wielkiej sypialni, na środku której stało ogromne łóżko przystrojone płatkami róż i oświetlone aromatycznymi świecami.

\- Myślę, że najpierw wy powinnyście zacząć! - zawołał Draco, po czym wskoczył na łóżko, podłożył pod głowę wielką poduszkę i zaczął wyczekująco wpatrywać się w dwie dziewczyny.

\- Hmm, świetny plan! – stwierdziła Sophie. – Jednak sobie przypomniałam, że jestem zajęta. Wiesz, takie tam lesbijskie sprawy. – Uśmiechnęła się i wybiegła z Pokoju Życzeń.

\- Co do cholery?! – krzyknął Draco podbiegając do drzwi, które zaczęły się kurczyć, stawały się coraz mniejsze - aż w końcu zniknęły.

* * *

\- Mam nadzieję, że dobrze wiecie, czemu się tutaj razem znaleźliśmy – powiedziała słodko Umbridge. – Każdy musi zapłacić za swoje niegrzeczne zachowanie, jednak, kochane dzieci, wiedzcie, że mnie boli to bardziej niż was – westchnęła z udawanym bólem.

\- Na pewno – mruknęła pod nosem Sophie, przyglądając się pióru, które dostała od nauczycielki. _Spodobałoby się tutaj Judith_ – pomyślała, patrząc na ściany obwieszone zdjęciami kotów, które ciągle miauczały – _porzygać się idzie od tego różu_.

\- Będzie bolało – szepnął do niej Potter, który już był weteranem szlabanów u Umbridge.  
\- Och, panie Potter, ból sobie pan sam przysparza. Mówiąc kłamstwa, zatem pisze pan to samo co zawsze, sto razy – zaszczebiotała radośnie. – Za to panna Meyers… Niech to się zastanowię – zrobiła krótką pauzę, stukając swoją różdżką w biurko – proszę napisać „Nie będę szerzyć homoseksualizmu w Hogwarcie" – uśmiechnęła się chytrze, po czym przypominając sobie, że uczennica jest mugolaczką, dodała – wszystko przepisać tysiąc razy.

\- Na Salazara, co zrobimy?! – histeryzował Malfoy. – Nie ma drzwi! Nie ma okien! POMOCY!

\- Uspokój się, to Pokój Życzeń – rzekła Judith obojętnie. - Co prawda powinien stworzyć drzwi, skoro je sobie życzysz… Nie wiem, może nie słucha Ślizgonów.

\- Pokoju, rozkazuję ci! DRZWI!

Jednak nadal nic się nie stało – Draco Malfoy zaczął nerwowo chodzić po pokoju.

\- Umrzemy tutaj – stwierdził nagle z pełną powagą.

\- Jesteśmy tutaj… - Judith popatrzyła na zegarek – trzy minuty.

\- Obiecałyście mi trójkąt i co na Merlina?! – oburzył się nagle Draco, przypominając sobie o celu, w jakim znalazł się w tym miejscu.

\- Ja? Ja ci nic nie obiecywałam, chory idioto! – wrzasnęła Rhodes i usiadła na łóżku.

\- Co do mnie powiedziałaś?! JAK ŚMIESZ?!

\- A kto normalny w wieku piętnastu lat chce uprawiać seks w trójkącie? Aż taki znudzony jesteś?

Malfoy przez chwilę milczał, aż wreszcie powiedział usprawiedliwiająco:

\- Same to zaproponowałyście.

\- Chyba nie ja, tylko Sophie.

\- Zawsze wiedziałem, że nie można ufać szla…- zaczął mówić Draco, ale szybko się poprawił – już kiedyś dostał za podobną uwagę prosto w nos! - ludziom o nieczystej krwi!

* * *

Sophie czuła, że jej oczy robią się coraz bardziej wilgotne – starała się zapanować nad tym, żeby nie sprawić Dolores przyjemności. Potter już dawno skończył odbywanie kary – ona napisała już zdanie zadane przez Umbridge dwieście razy i za każdym razem słowa odbijały się na jej skórze, powodując palący ból. Czuła się tak, jakby zaraz miała jej odpaść ręka.

Dolores stanęła nad nią z triumfalnym uśmiechem.

\- Chyba spotkamy się jeszcze jutro, pojutrze i popojutrze, panno Meyers. – Wyszczerzyła zęby w tak podłym uśmiechu, że Sophie mogła przysiąc, że nawet sam Severus Snape nie uśmiecha się aż tak upiornie.

* * *

Fred Weasley przechadzał się po szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej, wesoło przy tym pogwizdując. Czekał długo – zdecydowanie za długo jak na głupi dowcip. Postanowił, że zaraz zejdzie z powrotem do Pokoju Wspólnego i przetestuje parę nowych patentów, ale nagle ujrzał burzę blond włosów wyłaniającą się z ciemności.

\- Cześć! – Wyszczerzył się, ale Sophie nie odpowiedziała na jego powitanie.

\- Expelliarmus! – zawołała zamiast tego gwałtownie, a założona za ucho różdżka Freda upadła pół metra dalej. Sophie jednym ruchem przygniotła go do ściany – _to niewiarygodne_ , pomyślał z przekąsem Weasley, _że przy tym skrzacim wzroście jest do tego zdolna_ , i przyłożyła swoją różdżkę do jego twarzy.

\- Och, ja też lubię na ostro! – wypalił nieco głupkowato i przełknął ślinę, wpatrując się w przedmiot wbity w jego szczękę. Z reguły nie zastanawiał się, czego nie powinno się mówić w pewnych sytuacjach!

\- Co ty odwalasz, Weasley?

\- Ja? Och, nie możesz mnie winić za porywy mej duszy niewinne… - zaczął mówić, ale po chwili poczuł ból w miejscu, w którym bólu nigdy nie chciał odczuwać – i ten ból przypomniał mu o meczu Quidditcha, podczas którego zapomniał ochraniaczy i znicz, no cóż, uderzył go w pewne wyjątkowo wrażliwe miejsce. To bolało prawie w połowie tak mocno jak wtedy, a ta – jak ją utytułował w myślach – mała hiena chyba nie miała zamiaru mu odpuścić.

* * *

Judith i Draco siedzieli na dwóch przeciwległych końcach łóżka. Rhodes pomyślała, że nie tak wyobrażała sobie przebywanie sam na sam z Malfoyem.

\- Już pół godziny. – Draco przerwał ciszę, spoglądając na zegarek na ręku Judith. Godziny były obrysowane kształtami kocich głów, a wskazówka przypominała ogon. – Nie jesteś zbyt normalna, prawda? – spytał ze zniechęceniem.

\- I kto to mówi – mruknęła Judith.

Znowu zapanowała cisza – aż Gryfonka nagle o czymś pomyślała. W końcu byli w Pokoju Życzeń!

\- Może… - zaczęła mówić, ale nagle przerwała – nie, to głupie.

\- Powiedz. – Przewrócił oczami Malfoy.

\- Nie!

\- Proszę cię, muszę słuchać Parkinson. Nic nie może być głupsze od jej jazgotu.

\- Może… To jest Pokój Życzeń, a żadne życzenie nie zostało jeszcze spełnione – odparła prawie szeptem.

\- No dobra – westchnął Draco. – Czas na spełnianie marzeń.

* * *

\- Czy mogłabyś wziąć kolano, proszę – wydusił z siebie ledwo Fred. Leżał na twardej podłodze i cóż – w życiu nie spodziewał się, że dziewczyna młodsza o dwa lata może go tak skutecznie uziemić!

\- Jasne, ale powiesz mi, co odwalasz, Weasley! – powiedziała Sophie i odsunęła się od chłopaka, jednak jak tylko to zrobiła, ten próbował uciec.

\- Incarcerous – dziewczyna wypowiedziała zaklęcie ze znudzeniem, a Weasleya skrępowały niewidzialne pęta.– Możesz mnie dzisiaj nie denerwować? – spytała jadowicie.

\- Nie chcę cię denerwować, ma cherie – odpowiedział Fred ze sztucznie brzmiącym francuskim i dygnął lekko, jednak wtedy zauważył krwawe ślady na dłoni Meyers. – Szlaban u Umbrigde?

\- Sokole oko z ciebie – mruknęła – a teraz gadaj! – Przytknęła mu z powrotem różdżkę do gardła.

\- No dobra, wiem, że nie jesteś lesbijką. Strasznie kiepsko udajesz, a wiesz, mnie naprawdę trudno oszukać! – zaśmiał się, lecz po chwili zorientował się, że to właśnie ona go przechytrzyła.

\- Ciekawe co teraz zrobisz z tą wiadomością? – zapytała się Sophie, podchodząc bliżej do bliźniaka.  
\- Mógłbym cię zaszantażować i w jakiś sposób wykorzystać – odpowiedział. – Ewentualnie, skoro już jestem skrępowany – ty możesz wykorzystać mnie.

\- Ciekawe ma pan fantazje, panie Weasley! – Za ich plecami wyrósł znikąd Snape. – Minus 50 punktów dla Gryffindoru za przebywanie o takiej porze w niedozwolonym miejscu – powiedział z satysfakcją, po czy dodał jeszcze z przerażającą radością – I oczywiście szlaban.

* * *

\- A jak nas zjedzą? – powiedział Malfoy z lękiem w głosie. Siedział na środku łóżka, wokół którego siedziała dziesiątka małych kociaków.

\- No coś ty, nie zmieścisz im się w pyszczku – zaszczebiotała Judith. – Jeszcze by się zatruły. Tak? Zatrułyby się, maleństwa mięsem złego Ślizgona.

\- Trochę mi kogoś przypominasz – mruknął Draco, a przed oczami stanęła mu Judith ubrana w różową garsonkę z trwałą na włosach. – Właściwie myślałem, że trochę inaczej będziemy spełniać marzenia.

\- A co myślałeś? – spytała Judith i wbiła w niego wzrok. Malfoy przez chwilę pomyślał, że dziewczyna wygląda, jakby była niedorozwinięta.

\- Na Merlina! – wykrzyknął i wstał aż z łóżka. – Ty… Ty nie uprawiałaś seksu – powiedział ze zdumieniem. – I chciałaś uprawiać go w trójkącie?

\- Przecież ci mówiłam sto pięćdziesiąt razy, że, na Merlina, to nie ja, tylko moja przyjaciół… Dziewczyna – szybko poprawiła się Judith, ale było już za późno. Malfoy zaczął się w nią podejrzliwie wpatrywać.

\- Nie jesteś lesbijką!

\- Jestem!

\- Nie!

\- Tak!

\- Nie!

\- Gdybym nie była, to bym ci się już dobierała do majtek, prawda? – spytała Rhodes i ten argument połechtał ego Malfoy'a.

\- No… Chyba tak – stwierdził wreszcie.

* * *

Sophie lekko zmieszała się obecnością nauczyciela, ale – zgodnie z jego poleceniem – szła za nim, nie odzywając się do Freda Weasleya ani słowem.

\- Panna Meyers może wracać do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryffindoru – mruknął obojętnie Severus Snape.

\- CO?! – oburzył się nagle Fred i aż przystanął na korytarzu, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej.

\- Panie profesorze, Weasley. I zamknij tę gębę, bo nas zaraz zjesz – skomentował cierpko Severus. – Nie widzę powodów, dla których miałbym dać pannie Meyers szlaban.

\- Związała mnie, uderzyła i znęcała się nade mną, jestem pewny, że uszkodziła pewne części mojego ciała… - zaczął wyliczać Fred. Jeśli miał dzisiaj przez całą noc czyścić podłogę swoją szczoteczką, to przynajmniej nie chciał robić tego sam!

\- No właśnie. Nie widzę żadnego powodu – stwierdził złośliwie mistrz eliksirów. – Poza tym porozmawiam z profesor McGonagall o twoim jutrzejszym udziale - a w zasadzie jego braku - w meczu Quidditcha, Weasley. Wydaje mi się, że zgodzi się ze mną w tej decyzji.  
Fred Weasley wydał z siebie dźwięk, który raczej nie przystawał do młodego dżentelmena.

\- Zważywszy na to, że nie wiem, czy jeszcze macie punkty, udam, że tego nie słyszałem – burknął Snape.

\- Zabiję cię – wysyczał Fred do Sophie i dziewczyna nie była przekonana, czy aby na pewno żartuje. Chciała strasznie zobaczyć Judith i… Nagle dosyć osobliwej, trzeba przyznać, trójce ukazały się drzwi.

\- Och, pewnie ktoś zabawia się w Pokoju Życzeń. Ta dzisiejsza młodzież jest obrzydliwa – wysyczał Snape, a Fred ugryzł się w język co najmniej trzy razy podczas wysłuchiwania tego zdania.

\- Nie! – pisnęła Sophie, kiedy Severus sięgał po klamkę, ale profesor ją zignorował. Otworzył drzwi i jego oczom ukazał się nie kto inny, ale Draco Malfoy głaszczący po brzuchu obrzydliwie grubego kocura; obok niego siedziała ta – Snape był pewny, że nie w pełni władz umysłowych – Gryfonka, która wydawała z siebie dziwne, nienaturalne odgłosy przerywane ciągiem sylab „ki-zi, ki-zi, mi-zi, mi-zi". Snape w tym samym momencie głośno trzasnął drzwiami.

\- Panie profesorze, dobrze się pan czuje? – spytała prawie z troską Sophie.

\- Wy… WYNOŚCIE SIĘ! – wrzasnął nagle Snape i idąc dziwnie wyprostowanym krokiem, zniknął w głębi korytarza. Musiał znaleźć McGonagall – po pierwsze żeby nie dopuściła Weasleya do meczu, po drugie żeby kategorycznie nie dopuszczała Weasleya do meczu, a po trzecie – żeby rzuciła na niego Oblivate, które pozwoliłoby mu zapomnieć o całym minionym tygodniu.

\- Pożałujesz! – mruknął Fred, kiedy Snape zniknął, po czym udał się do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryffindoru – Meyers zrobiła to samo, ale wybrała okrężną drogę. Zastanawiało ją, co Severus Snape mógł ujrzeć w Pokoju Życzeń – czy jej przyjaciółka mogła mieć aż tak chore fantazje erotyczne?!

* * *

\- Sophie, czemu masz czarną perukę na głowie? – odezwała się Hermiona następnego dnia rano, kiedy tylko dziewczyna podeszła do stołu Gryffindoru.

\- Cicho, głupia. Ukrywam się – szepnęła konspiracyjnie dziewczyna i poprawiła ciemne okulary na nosie.

\- Mogłam ci pomóc rzucić zaklęcie – mruknęła Hermiona.

\- Oczyficie nikt cie nie lospozna- powiedział Ron z pełnymi ustami jajecznicy. – A tak w ogóle to Fred cię pozdrawia – dodał, kiedy tylko połknął. – O co chodzi w ogóle?

\- Co? Fred? Nie znam żadnego Freda – zachichotała nerwowo, ale kiedy tylko chciała wstać z miejsca i uciec z Wielkiej Sali, obok niej na siedzenie opadła Judith.

\- O, widzę, że gotyk zawitał w progi naszej zacnej placówki edukacyjnej. Czyżbyś się inspirowała Fatalnymi Jędzami? – zaśmiała się Rhodes, strzepując z ubrania kocie futro. W zasadzie to nic nie pomogło, bo po całej nocy w towarzystwie kotów futro było wszędzie!

\- Coś ty robiła przez całą noc? – szepnęła Sophie. – Snape wczoraj zajrzał do Pokoju Życzeń i prawie nie dostał zawału. Chciałabyś pójść do Azkabanu za zniesmaczenie nauczyciela eliksirów na śmierć?!

\- Przesadzasz, nic takiego się nie działo – odpowiedziała nonszalancko Judith.

\- Nic? Nic?! Ja tu katuszę przechodzę!

\- Znów przesadzasz. Może mi lepiej opowiedz o co chodzi z tą peruką i okularami – mruknęła Rhodes, wskazując na twarz przyjaciółki.

\- Ukrywam się przed…

\- Witam, moje kochaneczki – za ich plecami pojawili się, jak zwykle, niespodziewani bliźniacy Weasley. – Sophie, może powinnaś wszystkim powiedzieć, co się stało wczoraj? I jakie ma to skutki? – dodał Fred, a jego oczy dziko zalśniły.

\- Ich nie bin Sophie, Ich bin Inga. Inga was nie verstehen – odpowiedziała Meyers, udając niemiecki akcent.

\- Hmm, to może ja to wyjaśnię za… Raz, dwa, trzy… - zaczął odliczanie Fred, a wtedy Sophie gwałtownie zerwała się z miejsca i odciągnęła Weasleya od stołu.

\- Daj spokój, Fred, to były tylko takie żarty! – mruknęła, patrząc się z niepokojem w stronę reszty Gryfonów.

\- Żarty mówisz? Żarty, przez które dzisiaj przegramy mecz Quidditcha? – spytał Weasley jadowitym tonem. – Podaj mi chociaż jeden powód, dla którego mam nie powiedzieć wszystkim, że udajesz ze swoją koleżanką lesbijki, żeby ktokolwiek zwrócił uwagę na sam fakt waszego istnienia! – powiedział złośliwie.

\- Ja…

\- Tak myślałem – oświadczył. –Ale nie, nie jestem kapusiem – powiedział, a Sophie odetchnęła z ulgą. – Ale nie dziwi mnie fakt, że musicie być aż takie żałosne. Jesteś tak irytująca, że żaden facet nie chciałby się z tobą umówić - dodał, wyraźnie akcentując ostatnie słowo i wyczekiwał reakcji dziewczyny na słowa tak okrutne – jednak Meyers po prostu wybiegła z sali. – Zero zabawy – mruknął do siebie beztrosko Fred.

\- Gdzie poszła Sophie? – spytała Judith, czując, że musi plunąć kocią sierścią, która była wszędzie – miała wrażenie, że dostała się też do jej mózgu.

\- Pewnie ma szlaban z Umbridge – odparł Harry, ciesząc się w duchu, że chociaż raz TO NIE ON.

* * *

Chociaż eliksiry trudno było zazwyczaj nazwać normalnymi zajęciami, to dzisiejsza lekcja należała do rodzaju tych co najmniej bardzo osobliwych. Judith usiadła na ławce koło Draco, który co rusz drapał się po różnych miejscach – cóż, prawdopodobnie kocia sierść zostawiła ślady także na jego ciele.

\- Złapałeś wreszcie kiłę? – mruknął Zabini, zajmując puste miejsce Sophie koło obrażonej na cały świat Parkinson.

\- Gdzie jest Snape? On się nigdy nie spóźnia – spytał Malfoy, ale kiedy jego oczom ukazała się postać mistrza eliksirów, kilka razy przetarł oczy.

\- Witajcie kochane dzieci! Dzisiaj przyrządzimy Felix Felicis! – zawołał Severus Snape we własnej osobie i zaśmiał się serdecznie, a jego powieki bardzo niebezpiecznie zadrgały.

\- Chyba wypił już dzisiaj dwadzieścia takich eliksirów – stwierdził Blaise.

\- Chyba zjadłem wczoraj kocimiętkę – jęknął żałośnie Draco.

\- Och, Neville – profesor podbiegł do chłopaka – jesteś najlepszym uczniem, jakiego miałem – zawołał radośnie, po czym zaczął go głaskać po głowie.

\- Odkąd się ujawniłyście, Rhodes, ta szkoła zrobiła się dziwna – stwierdził Zabini.

\- Chyba namówię rodziców o przeniesienie do Beauxbatons – powiedziała protekcjonalnym tonem Pansy.

\- Z taką mordą to mogą cię jedynie przyjąć do zoo – skwitowała Judith nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od Snape'a, który właśnie podarował Potterowi stokrotkę. _Skąd on, do diaska, wziął tę stokrotkę?_ – pomyślała dziewczyna.

* * *

\- Sophie? – zawołała Judith, wpadając w przerwie między zajęciami do dormitorium. – Gdzie jesteś?

\- Tutaj – mruknęła dziewczyna spod łóżka.

\- To moja kryjówka! – fuknęła Rhodes, kładąc się koło przyjaciółki. – Co się stało?  
\- Zawaliłam sprawę, przeze mnie Fred nie będzie mógł zagrać w meczu, na pewno przegramy – przyznała się Sophie.

\- Kto mu zakazał?

\- Snape, a kto by inny – westchnęła z rezygnacją dziewczyna i wbiła wzrok w zdjęcie Dracona Malfoya przyklejone do ramy łóżka. – Nie uważasz, że to trochę dziwne?

\- Daj spokój temu zdjęciu! – oburzyła się Judith. – Jeśli to Snape, to może da się to odwrócić.  
\- Ten walnięty nietoperz? Chyba jak mu oddam duszę! – Zrezygnowana dziewczyna schowała twarz w dłoniach.

\- Dzisiaj może się udać. Naćpał się czegoś, jest dziwnie szczęśliwy, dał nam aż dwadzieścia punktów – powiedziała brunetka, na co Sophie spojrzała na nią z niedowierzaniem. – Na serio. Powinnaś iść do niego i poprosić by Fred mógł jednak zagrać.

\- Właściwie co mam do stracenia – stwierdziła Meyers. – I tak już jestem skończona w tej szkole. A tak w ogóle… czemu twój kufer miauczy, skoro twój kot leży na łóżku?

\- A….

\- Judith! Czy ty masz więcej kotów?

\- Nie! – odpowiedziała nienaturalnie grubym głosem.

\- Transmutowałaś kota w kufer!

\- Nie!

\- Tak!

\- Chodź już do tego Snape'a! – zawołała Judith.

\- Na pewno mnie nabierasz. Snape nigdy nie jest miły – mruknęła Sophie, kiedy znalazły się pod jego gabinetem.

\- Dzisiaj jest, chyba naćpał się oparami Felix Felicis – odparła Judith, chociaż widząc znajome lochy w kolorze żałobnej czerni i zgniłej zieleni, zwątpiła. Meyers nieśmiało zapukała do środka.

\- Nikogo nie ma. – Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Wejdź do środka!

\- Nie!

\- A co ci zrobi? Nie zabierze nam już więcej punktów, bo ich nie mamy!

\- Aż tak mi na tym nie zależy, Weasley mnie dzisiaj zdenerwował – burknęła Sophie, ale weszła do środka. – Jest tutaj ktoś? – zawołała. – Dziwne – mruknęła, ale po chwili obie usłyszały głośne „MMMMMMM".

\- Skąd dobiega ten dźwięk? – Rozejrzała się Judith, ale w lochu było tak ciemno, że trudno było cokolwiek dostrzec. – Lumos! – zawołała i wtedy dostrzegła w kącie lochu wielki kufer.

\- To chyba stąd – stwierdziła niezbyt inteligentnie Sophie i skierowała różdżkę w kierunku kłódki – Alohomora!

Obie dziewczyny stanęły osłupiałe, kiedy zobaczyły skrępowanego, zakneblowanego Severusa Snape'a, którego włosy były jeszcze – a myślały, że to niemożliwe – bardziej tłuste niż zwykle, a jego wzrok wyrażał jeszcze większą żądzę mordu.

\- Ale jak to… Był dzisiaj na zajęciach… - powiedziała Rhodes.

\- Pewnie ktoś zastosował Eliksir Wielooskowy! – stwierdziła Sophie.

\- Daj spokój, kto by się chciał w niego zamienić. Albo pić eliksir z jego włosami, chyba bym zwymiotowała, ble! – Skrzywiła się na samą myśl Judith.

Dziewczyny wymieniły parę podobnych uwag, nie zważając na to, że Snape wydaje coraz głośniejsze odgłosy i coraz bardziej się szamocze.

\- Już, panie profesorze! Zupełnie zapomniałam! – zaszczebiotała Meyers i jednym, bardzo gwałtownym ruchem zdjęła plaster z jego ust.

\- MINUS STO PUNKTÓW DLA GRYFFINDORU – wrzasnął Snape, łapiąc się za twarz. – I plus jeden za uwolnienie mnie – W KOŃCU!

Dziewczyny stały w osłupieniu i przyglądały się, jak ich profesor niezbyt zgrabnie wychodzi z kufra.

\- Kto ośmielił się mnie zaatakować? – głośno myślał.

\- To pan profesor nie widział napastnika? – wypaliła Sophie, za co Snape prawie zabił ją wzrokiem.

\- Ymm… czyli to nie pan był dzisiaj na zajęciach, panie profesorze? – zapytała się najuprzejmiej, jak potrafiła, Judith.

\- Nie! Wynocha! – wrzasnął na dziewczyny, które natychmiastowo wybiegły z gabinetu.

\- Nawet dziękuję nie dostałyśmy, a co dopiero uniewinnienie dla Freda – westchnęła z rezygnacją Sophie.

\- Dostałyśmy jeden punkt – zauważyła Judith. – Teraz mamy pewnie tylko minus dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć punktów na tabeli.

* * *

Kiedy dziewczyny wróciły do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryffindoru, wszyscy nagle zamilkli, by po chwili zacząć na nie buczeć i wygwizdywać.

\- Chyba się już wszyscy dowiedzieli, że Fred nie zagra! – Zauważyła bystro Judith. – Chyba wracamy na stare śmieci, czyli niewidzialne! – Ucieszyła się, ale kiedy dostała garścią starych fasolek w twarz, zmieniła zdanie. – Okej, teraz to chyba jednak znienawidzone.

\- Pocałuj mnie! – rozkazała Sophie.

\- Całowanie chyba tym razem nie pomoże, wiesz?

\- Ale na pewno nie zaszkodzi! – fuknęła Meyers.

\- Może po prostu tak bardzo lubisz mnie całować? – spytała Rhodes prawie flirciarsko i zbliżyła się do Meyers, składając na jej ustach kilkusekundowy pocałunek. Jednak to, na ich nieszczęście, zdało się tym razem na nic – Judith poczuła, że ma karmelki we włosach, a twarz Sophii pokryła się jakąś dziwną, słodką mazią.

\- Chodźmy stąd jak najprędzej! – zawołała Judith i obie wybiegły z sali, wpadając – na domiar złego – po drodze na Weasleyów, którzy tego dnia wyglądali na jeszcze większych psychopatów niż zazwyczaj.

\- Och, gratulujemy wam! – powiedział Fred.

\- Czego tym razem? – mruknęła Judith, nie przejmując się już nawet wszechobecną nienawiścią.

\- Uwięziliśmy Snape'a, żeby Fred mógł dzisiaj zagrać, a wy go uwolniłyście! – zawołał George.

\- Co? Przemieniliście się w Snape'a? Wypiliście eliksir z jego włosem? – Judith poczuła, że wzbiera się jej na mdłości, a to uczucie spotęgował mdły zapach słodyczy wydobywający się z jej włosów; szybko pobiegła w stronę łazienki.

\- Och, wiecie, muszę pobiec do swojej dziewczyny… - wymamrotała Sophie, ale po chwili bliźniacy zagrodzili jej drogę.

\- Wiecie, mam dzisiaj szlaban i… - dodała rozpaczliwie.

\- Mamy nadzieję… - zaczął mówić Fred.

\- Że nie masz klaustrofobii – zakończył George.

\- A nawet jeśli masz…

\- To w sumie nic nie szkodzi!

* * *

Judith umyła zęby po raz dziesiąty i ze zdziwieniem odkryła, że Sophie nie było koło niej. Wyszła z łazienki, próbując iść jak najbliżej ściany i w razie czego uciekać przed ludźmi ze swojego Domu. Nagle poczuła, jak ktoś rzuca jej się na szyję.

\- Mal… Malfoy? – powiedziała z zaskoczeniem i cała zesztywniała. Myślała, że Malfoy już nią gardzi, uważa za kocią wariatkę i tym podobne – a jednak przyszedł. _Na pewno dzięki kotom, kocha je tak jak ja_ – pomyślała Judith.

\- Jesteś wspaniała! Kocham cię! – krzyknął rozentuzjazmowany Draco i zaczął niemalże tańczyć w miejscu.

\- Że co? – spytała nadal osłupiała. _Dobra, to niemożliwe_ – przebrnęło jej przez myśl. – Ja się tak nie bawię, to pewnie znowu jakiś Eliksir Wielosokowy – bąknęła pod nosem, ale blondyn najwyraźniej jej nie słuchał, bo podskakiwał już z ekscytacji.

\- Dzięki tobie… Albo twojej szlamowatej przyjaciółce ten durny Weasley nie gra dzisiaj w meczu, więc na pewno wygramy MY. Ci idioci nie znajdą przecież zastępstwa w jeden dzień! W dodatku straciłyście tyle punktów, że Dumbledore wprowadził punkty minusowe, aktualnie macie ich minus pięćdziesiąt! To my wygramy w tym roku Puchar Domów! A NIE POTTER! TATA BĘDZIE TAKI DUMNY, TAKI DUMNY! – aż klasnął w ręce i zachrumkał z zadowolenia. – Muszę cię pocałować! – ogłosił po chwili i niezbyt zgrabnie cmoknął ją w usta, po czym zaśmiał się głosem Lavender Brown – Och zapomniałem, że jesteś lesbijką! Pa!

Judith stała osłupiała. Naprzeciwko niej na korytarzu stał Blaise Zabini z podobnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Nie zniosę w tym roku Hogwartu na trzeźwo – wymamrotał Ślizgon i zniknął z jej pola widzenia. Z szaty wyciągnął piersiówkę i wziął z niej potężnego łyka. Dobrze, że miał ich jeszcze około dwudziestu!

* * *

Judith udało się ominąć ciągle wściekłych Gryfonów z Pokoju Wspólnego i jak na skrzydłach wpadła do swojego dormitorium, ale oprócz Parvati, która siedziała na łóżku i piłowała paznokcie, nikogo nie było.

\- Gdzie jest Sophie? – zapytała się jej dziewczyna, jednak ta tylko prychnęła i wróciła do piłowania. – Dzięki za pomoc – Rhodes mruknęła sama do siebie. Wyszła na schody prowadzące do dormitoriów chłopaków, ale na moment się zawahała i szybko zawróciła.

\- Mamusia cię kocha, jak nie wróci, to uratuj rodzeństwo! – Ucałowała szybko Puszka i wbiegła do dormitorium chłopców.

\- Gdzie jest… Neville, na brodę Merlina, zasłoń się! – dziewczyna odwróciła się plecami do przerażonego chłopaka, który z przerażeniem zaczął się zakrywać ręcznikiem.

\- Rozbijasz nam drużynę – przed nią pojawili się bliźniacy. Na Merlina, jak oni to robili?!

\- Ze swoją „dziewczyną" – powiedział ironicznie Fred.

\- A teraz nam stresujesz Neville'a? – dodał George.

\- Chyba również…

\- Powinna spotkać cię kara – dokończyli obaj i uśmiechnęli się szaleńczo.

\- Jestem TAKI szczęśliwy! – zawołał Draco, tańcząc na stole w Pokoju Wspólnym.

\- Jeszcze tylko dwa i pół roku – mruknął Zabini, pociągając z butelki. – Potem wolność. Wyjadę do Rumunii.

-Rumunii? – spytał Crabbe, drapiąc się po głowie.

\- To jakieś państwo w Afryce? – spytał Goyle.

\- Nie! – zaprzeczył Crabbe. – Wszyscy wiedzą, że Rumunia jest w Azji!

Blaise jęknął i za jednym haustem opróżnił pół piersiówki.

\- Gdzie mnie ciągnięcie? – jęknęła Judith, prowadzona przez bliźniaków. Zatrzymała ich po drodze Hermiona Granger.

\- Co robicie? – spytała, patrząc na nich podejrzliwie.

\- Ach, idziemy sobie na spacer! – Uśmiechnął się szeroko Fred.

\- Tak, spacer o tej porze roku dobrze nam zrobi – dodał szaleńczo George.

\- Nie… - zaczęła mówić Judith, ale poczuła, że jeden z bliźniaków nastąpił jej na palec i wydała z siebie tylko głośne – Auuuuu!

\- Hmm, dobrze – odparła Granger i poszła, ale nadal podejrzliwie się na nich patrzyła. Kiedy zniknęła za rogiem, Fred Weasley odwrócił się i – jak na dojrzałego osiemnastolatka przystało – pokazał jej język, po czym wyszeptał do Judith:

\- Będziesz miała dużo czasu…

\- Żeby spędzić go ze swoją dziewczyną… - dodał równie konspiracyjnym szeptem George.  
\- Całe wieki! – zakończył Fred i zatrzymali się przed dziwną komórką, o której istnieniu zapewne nie wiedział nawet Flich. Jednym ruchem wrzucili ją do środka – była tam już Sophie, która siedziała skulona z miną męczennicy. Miejsca było tak mało, że musiała wstać, kiedy dołączyła do niej Rhodes.

\- Ej, ej, zaczekajcie! – zawołała rozpaczliwie Sophie. Ta wilgoć źle działała na jej skórę. I na jej paznokcie. A oprócz tego bała się małych, ciemnych pomieszczeń!

\- Dobrej zabawy – mruknął Fred, odwracając się.

\- Zaczekajcie, proszę! Możemy wygrać jeszcze ten mecz! – zaczęła paplać Meyers, a bliźniacy przystanęli na moment.

\- Niby jak? – Przewrócił oczami George.

\- Tak się składa, że mamy świetne zastępstwo! Prawda, Judith? – powiedziała Sophie, wpatrując się wyczekująco w Rhodes.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Tak się składa, że mamy świetne zastępstwo! Prawda, Judith? – powiedziała Sophie, wpatrując się wyczekująco w Rhodes. Judith najpierw zrobiła minę wyrażającą „co ty gadasz", ale kiedy dostrzegła w komórce pająka, skwapliwie pokiwała głową.

\- Ona? – zdziwił się Fred.

\- Umiesz w ogóle latać na miotle? – zapytał się George.

\- Jasne, że umie! Co nie, Judith? – Sophie zwróciła się do przyjaciółki, a w jej oczach widać było prośbę.

\- No jasne, całe lato siedzę tylko na kiju – odpowiedziała z udawanym entuzjazmem Gryfonka.

\- Jakoś nie jestem pewny, czy powinniśmy wam zaufać – oznajmił Fred, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

\- Szczególnie, że już oszukałyście raz cały Hogwart – zauważył George. - Co było całkiem niezłe – przyznał po chwili.

\- Tylko że teraz przegramy mecz – stwierdził Fred.

\- Nie przegracie! Obiecuję! Judith też! – zawołała entuzjastycznie Sophie, a jej przyjaciółka uśmiechnęła się tak, jakby miała zaraz zemdleć.

\- Właściwie nie mamy nic do stracenia. – Wzruszył ramionami George.

\- Bądź godzinę przed rozpoczęciem meczu, Rhodes – rzucił jego brat i zniknęli.

\- Jak oni to robią? – mruknęła Meyers.

\- CO MNIE TO OBCHODZI?! – wybuchła Judith. – Nie umiem latać! Zginę!

\- Coś wymyślimy. Poszukam może zaklęcia, które cię pokieruje… – powiedziała Sophie, jednak w jej głosie można było usłyszeć niepewność.

\- Jestem skończona, skończona… Myślisz, że mogę się przenieść do innego Domu? Więcej przyjaciół mam w Slytherinie!

\- Co?

\- Draco mnie pocałował!

\- Że co? Czemu nic nie powiedziałaś?

\- To było po tym, jak zwymiotowałam dziesięć razy w łazience! Teraz może zostanę jego dziewczyną, jak przegram tak spektakularnie mecz, że będą o tym pisać przez następne dziesięć lat!

\- Mam pomysł – powiedziała nagle Sophie i Judith już wiedziała, że należy się bać.

* * *

\- Czemu znowu tutaj jesteśmy? – spytała niepewnie Judith, wpatrując się w drzwi od lochów Snape'a.

\- Oj cicho! – mruknęła w odpowiedzi Sophie i zapukała w drzwi. Otworzył im sam mistrz eliksirów, który posłał im swoje zwyczajowe spojrzenie wyrażające najgłębszą pogardę.

\- Dzień dobry, panie profesorze! – zaszczebiotała Sophie, a Severus ledwo kiwnął głową, mamrocząc pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak „do tej pory nie był zły".

\- Czego tutaj szukacie? – spytał nieprzyjemnie.

\- Och, panie profesorze, chciałyśmy się dowiedzieć, co Judith dostała ze swojego eliksiru! Ostatnio warzyliśmy Felix Felicis!

\- Głupia dziewczyno – zaczął mówić Severus, którego złość rosła z każdą sekundę – mówiłem już, że to nie ja prowadziłem te zajęcia.

\- Ach tak… A mogłybyśmy dostać tę fiolkę? – spytała Meyers, uśmiechając się – jej zdaniem – bardzo uroczo, a Severus skrzywił się, jakby właśnie zjadł coś nieświeżego. Z drugiej strony, biorąc pod uwagę ich marne zdolności, istniała szansa, że jeśli da im ten eliksir, to się otrują.

\- Poszukajcie sobie tam. Byle szybko – powiedział łaskawie i świdrował je wzrokiem, kiedy pochyliły się nad zbiorem fiolek.

\- To chyba mój… - mruknęła Judith, patrząc na brunatny płyn, ale Meyers uderzyła ją w rękę i wyciągnęła flakon podpisany „Hermiona Granger". Zasłoniła nazwisko ręką i uśmiechnęła się.

\- Och, dziękujemy, panie profesorze! Zawsze pana uwielbiałam! – zawołała z nienaturalną radością i obie wybiegły z gabinetu. Severus Snape mówił coś o tym, że prawdziwy Felix Felicis musi leżeć pół roku, zanim jest zdatny do spożycia, ale dziewczynom ta uwaga umknęła.

\- Wypijesz to i będziesz miała szczęście. Wtedy wygramy! – zawołała Sophie, kiedy znalazły się już za rogiem.

\- To chyba nielegalne…

\- Daj spokój, Judith! Teraz najmniejszym problemem jest to, co jest legalne! – Machnęła ręką Meyers i Judith, patrząc niepewnie na złoty płyn, wypiła połowę fiolki. Meyers łapczywie wyrwała jej eliksir z ręki i sama wysiorbała resztę, wciskając ostatnią kroplę do gardła.

\- Musimy lecieć! – zawołała entuzjastycznie i obie pobiegły w kierunku szatni Gryffindoru.

\- Powodzenia, kochanie! – zaszczebiotała Sophie i dała Judith pokazowy pocałunek, po czym siłą wepchnęła ją do pomieszczenia. Sama w podskokach pobiegła na trybuny i usiadła na miejscu koło Freda Weasleya, który na jej widok ostentacyjnie przewrócił oczami.

\- Ty będziesz z nami grać? – spytała Angelina, krytycznie patrząc na Rhodes.

\- Tak, jako zastępstwo – Judith próbowała powstrzymać drżenie głosu. Cóż, nie była w tym momencie najszczęśliwszą uczennicą w Hogwarcie.

\- No coś ty, w życiu bym nie zgadła, że na zastępstwo jesteś – warknęła Johnson. Kto w ogóle wpadł na taki pomysł?! Przecież to ona była kapitanem!

\- Będzie wesoło – mruknęła Rhodes sama do siebie i zaczęła zakładać strój Freda, który był o kilka rozmiarów za duży.

* * *

\- Fred, wyluzuj, Judith sobie świetnie poradzi! Jestem tego w stu procentach pewna – zaśmiała się dziko Sophie.

\- Piłaś coś? – Fred nachylił się w jej stronę, próbując wyczuć alkohol. Dziewczyna nerwowo zachichotała i odsunęła go od siebie.

\- Coś ty! Trzeźwo przez życie – to moja maksyma! – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, zdecydowanie zbyt szeroko!

\- Jak Judith zginie kogo nowego wyrwiesz? – zaciekawił się Ron, który usiadł koło nich z wielką paczką popcornu. – Może Katie Bell? Chciałbym was razem zobaczyć! – rozmarzył się chłopak.

\- Ja nikogo nowego nie wyrwę! – zawołała Sophie, nerwowo się śmiejąc. Fred Weasley już zamierzał otworzyć usta, ale wówczas Meyers go szturchnęła. – Cicho siedź, Fred – szepnęła – mógłbyś tego jednak jeszcze nie rozpowiadać na prawo i lewo.

\- Jak Gryffindor wygra, co jest oczywiście niemożliwe z takim składem - powiedział spokojnie Weasley - to wtedy się zastanowimy. Jednak w innym przypadku mamy dla was niespodziankę – dokończył i uśmiechnął się złowieszczo.

\- Chyba pomyliłeś Domy – stwierdziła z przerażeniem Meyers. – O, patrzcie, zaczyna się! – zawołała radośnie, kiedy wszyscy wyszli z szatni. Cała drużyna dosiadła od razu mioteł i wystrzeliła w powietrze. Jedynie Judith miała pewien problem - ledwo po wyjściu z szatni zaplątała się w za duże ciuchy Freda i upadła jak długa na trawę.

\- Zapowiada się ciekawie – stwierdził Ron, chrupiąc popcorn.

* * *

\- Zabini, czy to nie ta lesba? – Pansy wskazała dziewczynę, której za trzecim podejściem udało się wsiąść na miotłę. – Czy ona gra na pozycji pałkarza?

\- Miałaś się do mnie nie odzywać – warknął Zabini, pociągając z piersiówki. W tym roku nie zamierzał już trzeźwieć. – Weź się może przesiądź, co?

Parkinson fuknęła i wstała. Po chwili jej miejsce zajął Theodor Nott.

\- Blaise, chyba za dużo ostatnio pijesz! – stwierdził współczująco.

\- Jeśli nie masz zamiaru wsadzić mi ręki do gaci, to się przesiądź – powiedział beznamiętnie Zabini i czknął w mało pociągający sposób.

* * *

Sophie siedziała i skrupulatnie pisała w notatniku; co jakiś czas migał flesz jej aparatu.

\- Świetnie sobie radzi! – powiedziała zdumiona, patrząc, jak Judith z przerażoną miną lata po boisku i – jakimś cudem – odbija tłuczek.

\- A skąd to zdziwienie? – spytał ironicznie Fred. – W końcu podobno jest świetnym zawodnikiem – dodał, akcentując słowo „świetny". – Podobno gra całe wakacje z rodzicami!

\- Ach no tak, tak! – Zaśmiała się nerwowo Sophie. Fred, ze znudzenia, wyjął z jej torby gruby zeszyt i pobieżnie go przejrzał. - Twoje artykuły mogłyby być środkiem usypiającym – jęknął, wrzucając z powrotem przedmiot do torby. Ale wtedy jego wzrok przykuł różowy notes z niebieskim jednorożcem. Szybko go wyjął.

\- ZOSTAW TO! – wrzasnęła Sophie, ale Fred wyciągnął znalezisko do góry tak, żeby nie mogła go dotknąć - a zważając na fakt, że Gryfonka sięgała mu zaledwie do ramienia, to nie było zbyt trudne.

\- I tak nie zgadniesz hasła – mruknęła

\- Aperacjum – powiedział leniwie Weasley i stuknął zeszyt różdżką – momentalnie pojawiła się treść. – Naprawdę uważasz, że jestem aż taki głupi? – spytał z rozczarowaniem i zaczął czytać. – „Drogi pamiętniczku, Fred Weasley dzisiaj stanął na korytarzu dwa metry ode mnie i stał tak przez trzy sekundy. Już prawie czułam jego zapach… Zapach skoszonej trawy, morskiej bryzy i męską, intensywną woń…". „Drogi pamiętniczku, kocham Freda już czwarty rok. Dzisiaj popatrzył się przez trzy i pół sekundy w kierunku, gdzie siedziałam. Czy on też odwzajemnia moje uczucia?"

Bliźniak oderwał wzrok od tekstu i popatrzył z przerażeniem na dziewczynę, która schowała twarz w rękach, piszcząc „nie, nie, nie".

\- „Sophie Meyers-Weasley". Czy ty się tak podpisywałaś?! Co robi tutaj mój plan zajęć Z KAŻDEGO ROKU? I MOJE ZDJĘCIA?! Kiedy je zrobiłaś?! – spytał nerwowo, przeglądając się uważnie fotografiom - były robione, kiedy jadł, robił żarty, uczył się, a nawet KIEDY KORZYSTAŁ Z ŁAZIENKI I KIEDY SPAŁ. – Słowo daję, to jest gorsze niż dziennik Toma Riddle'a! – zawołał.

* * *

\- Tylko się nie wywal, tylko się nie wywal – jęczała do siebie Judith i zamknęła oczy.

\- Chyba mnie oszukałaś. – Usłyszała za sobą lodowaty głos Malfoy'a.

\- Tylko się nie wywal…

\- Widzę, że lubisz spiskować, Rhodes. Jednak przyjaciółkom szlam nie można ufać – wycedził, ale Judith nie zwróciła na niego najmniejszej uwagi. Robiła dziwne slalomy na miotle i kiedy tłuczek – a przynajmniej to, co uważała za tłuczek - leciał w jej kierunku, zamykała oczy i odbijała go na oślep. Tym razem jednak tłuczek wydawał się dziwnie lekki i…

\- TY IDIOTKO, TO JEST ZNICZ! – zawołała do niej rozwścieczona Angelina Johnson.

\- Zaraz go złapię! – zawołał Potter.

\- Nie, ja go złapię! – wrzasnął Malfoy i oboje zaczęli wyścig w kierunku Złotego Znicza.

\- Proszę, niech to się już skończy – zachlipała Judith, trzymając się kurczowo miotły. Już jej było wszystko jedno, kto złapie znicz, byleby tylko mogła stanąć na ziemi.

\- Rhodes, za tobą! – wrzasnęła Angelina. Dziewczyna odwróciła się, by zauważyć dwa rozszalałe tłuczki pędzące w jej stronę. Wrzasnęła, zamknęła oczy i zaczęła wymachiwać pałką, licząc na to, że zginie chociaż szybko, jednak kiedy po kilku sekundach nic się nie stało, postanowiła otworzyć oczy. Tłuczki - jakimś dziwnym trafem - ominęły ją. Teraz goniły Pottera i Malfoya, którzy ramię w ramię ścigali Złoty Znicz. Koło niej śmignął George.

\- Rusz się! – krzyknął do niej i popędził w stronę ścigających. Judith z miną męczennicy zdecydowała się pójść w jego ślady.

* * *

\- Fred, proszę cię, oddaj to – jęknęła Sophie ze łzami w oczach. – Wszystko ci wytłumaczę!

\- Wytłumaczysz? Jak chcesz wytłumaczyć, TO?! – zapytał się z przerażeniem w głosie Fred, pokazując dziewczynie zdjęcie podpisane „Jakby wyglądało dziecko moje i Freddiego". Dziewczyna dostała chwilowego napadu paniki, ale zaraz powstrzymała emocje. Wpadła na genialny, genialny plan!

\- To nie jest naprawdę! To mój artystyczny projekt – oznajmiła, starając się zapanować nad drżeniem głosu.

\- Artystyczny projekt, tak? – Fred spojrzał na nią kpiąco.

\- Oczywiście! Przecież nikt nie prowadziłby takiego dziennika na serio – powiedziała i zaczęła się histerycznie śmiać.

\- Czemu miałbym ci wierzyć?

\- No bo… - zająknęła się – gdyby to był prawdziwy dziennik nie nosiłabym go przy sobie!

\- W sumie racja – stwierdził Weasley, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Skoro to projekt artystyczny, dodatkowo tak znakomity, szkoda by było go ukrywać przed światem!

\- Nie! – Sophie krzyknęła przerażona, jednak widząc minę Freda zmieniła ton. – To znaczy, on nie jest jeszcze ukończony!

\- Och, nic nie szkodzi i tak świat powinien to zobaczyć – powiedział chłopak, po czym rzucił _Reducto_ na pamiętnik i schował go do kieszeni bluzy.

\- Czy mogę się jeszcze bardziej upokorzyć w tym roku?! – westchnęła Sophie.

-Hmm… Niech pomyślę… Nie! – odpowiedział krótko Fred i zajął się oglądaniem meczu.

* * *

\- Gryfoni mają nową zawodniczkę, słynną, hogwardzką lesbij… Wielbicielkę dziewczyn, pani profesor, proszę się nie denerwować! Judith Rhodes! Radzi sobie całkiem nieźle! – skomentował Lee Jordan. – Angelina… No jak zwykle Angelina zdecydowanie najbardziej rzuca się w oczy… Ach, czy kiedykolwiek się ze mną umówi? Ale co się tutaj dzieje, Harry Potter, najlepszy szukający w Hogwarcie i Malfoy, eee… Szukający Ślizgonów, wyruszyli w wyścig o Złotego Znicza. Cóż za emocje!

Malfoy próbował złapać Złotego Znicza, ale go ominął; w międzyczasie Harry Potter zdążył go ubiec. Judith wymachiwała swoją pałką do momentu, aż podleciał do niej George Weasley.

\- Wiesz, mecz się w sumie skończył – stwierdził.

\- Ach, no tak, tylko tak żartuję! – zaśmiała się Judith.

\- Chodź, Sophie Meyers-Weasley, pójdziemy im złożyć gratulacje – powiedział Fred, a dziewczyna zaczerwieniła się i bez słowa podążyła za nim.

Przed szatnią Gryfonów stał rozwścieczony Draco Malfoy.

\- Och, proszę, proszę, kogo tutaj mamy? – wycedził. – Rudego debila i szlamę wskakującą wszystkim do łóżka. Świetne połączenie – stwierdził jadowicie.

\- Ciekawi mnie, jak to powtórzysz bez zębów? – mruknął Fred i zaczął się zbliżać w kierunku Ślizgona z zaciśniętymi pięściami.

\- Daj spokój, Fred, on chce cię sprowokować – jęknęła gorączkowo Meyers i złapała Gryfona za łokieć, ale czuła, że sytuacja nie zapowiada się dobrze – reszta drużyny właśnie kierowała się w ich stronę.

\- Czego chcesz, Malfoy? – zapytał się Harry.

\- Nie oglądać już nigdy więcej twojej parszywej mordy – fuknął Draco. – Szkodzisz nią środowisku.

\- Brawo, jaka sprytna obelga! – Klasnęła w dłonie Angelina.

\- Chociaż raz zdobył się na coś więcej niż rzucanie szlamami, powinniśmy być z niego dumni – zakpił George.

\- Powinieneś być dumny ze swojej matki, opanowała sztukę rozmnażania prosto od królików – warknął Draco.

\- Lepiej się zamknij – syknął rozwścieczony tą uwagą George.

\- A co mi zrobisz? Zawołasz ojca, żeby zbił mnie mugolskim artefaktem? – Zaśmiał się blondyn.

\- Malfoy, lepiej idź stąd – szepnęła Judith, łapiąc chłopaka za rękę.

\- Zostaw mnie w spokoju! – Wyszarpał się Draco.

\- Czemu w ogóle bronisz tego obślizgłego węża? – powiedział z oburzeniem Potter. Dziewczynie zrobiło się głupio, złapała Sophie za szatę i odeszły od całego zbiorowiska.

\- Co za frajer z tego Malfoya! – Wkurzyła się Meyers, patrząc z daleka na wymianę zdań.

\- Po prostu sobie nie radzi z przegraną – próbowała go usprawiedliwić Judith, jednak w tym momencie na chłopaka rzucił się George i Harry - Fred był trzymany przez Angelinę.

\- Może powinnyśmy tam wrócić? – spytała Sophie.

\- Nie – odpowiedziała stanowczo Judith. – Poza tym nie masz dzisiaj szlabanu?

\- Umbridge! – zawołała nagle Sophie i zaczęła biec.

* * *

\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie, pani profesor – mruknęła Meyers, wchodząc zdyszana do gabinetu Dolores.

\- Ach, nic się nie stało – uśmiechnęła się Umbridge. – Chyba napisałaś jednak to zdanie wystarczająco dużo razy – powiedziała, patrząc na jej rękę. Sophie szybko schowała nadgarstek w rękawie szaty. – Ale może napijemy się herbaty i porozmawiamy jak prawdziwe kobiety?

Meyers głośno przełknęła ślinę, ale usiadła na miejscu naprzeciwko Umbridge. Ta odwróciła się do niej plecami i zaczęła szykować dwie filiżanki – po chwili wlała do nich wrzątek. Sophie mogła przysiąc, że do jednego z naczyń dodała czegoś jeszcze.

\- Proszę! – Uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie.

\- Dziękuję – mruknęła Sophie. Popatrzyła na płyn – wyglądał normalnie, pachniał jak herbata… Ale przypomniała sobie przez chwilę Snape'a, który w jej wizji miał zadziwiająco dużą głowę i mały tułów – mówił coś w stylu _bla bla bla, Veritaserum, bla bla, bezwonne, bla bla wszystkie sekrety._

\- Och, chyba pani kotu coś się stało – bąknęła, a Umbridge aż zeskoczyła z miejsca i podbiegła do grubego, białego persa. Sophie szybko wylała płyn na dywan.

\- Wydawało mi się! – zaśmiała się, po czym udała, że siorbie herbatę. – Przepyszna!

\- Ach tak, to teraz możemy zacząć rozmawiać! – powiedziała serdecznie Umbridge.

* * *

Judith w końcu zdecydowała się wrócić do Pokoju Wspólnego. Jak tylko walczący ze sobą chłopacy zostali rozdzieleni przez Snape'a, który wyglądał jakby chciał rzucić _Avadą_ , ewentualnie pięcioma _Avadami_ , stwierdziła, że należy się gdzieś schować. Kilka godzin spędziła w Pokoju Życzeń, wymyślając coraz to nowe koty.

\- Gdzie byłaś? – kiedy tylko pojawiła się na wieży Gryffindoru, obskoczyła ją Lavender.

\- Myślę, że to nie twoja sprawa – odpowiedziała jej ze spokojem. Wzięła Puszka z fotela i z kotem na rękach weszła na schody prowadzące do dormitoriów dziewczyn.

\- Judith, poczekaj! – zawołała za nią Angelina. Cała drużyna Quidditcha siedziała przy kominku i zażarcie o czymś dyskutowali.

\- Przepraszam, naprawdę nie chciałam odbić w ciebie tłuczka – powiedziała Rhodes, tuląc do siebie kota.

\- Nie o to chodzi – mruknęła Johnson, rozcierając obolałe ramię. – Weasleyowie i Potter odpali z drużyny, wchodzisz jako pałkarz.

\- Co? – Rhodes zrobiła wielkie oczy. – Przecież byłam fatalna! A co z Kirke lub Sloperem?!

\- A jak myślisz, do cholery?! – wydarł się Potter. – Gdyby tu byli, nie musiałabyś dzisiaj z nami grać!

\- Ktoś tu nie panuje nad złością – mruknęła Judith do kota.

\- Wyjechali na wymianę studencką do Japonii – wyjaśniła spokojnie Ginny.

\- Mamy wymiany studenckie? – zdziwiła się Rhodes.

\- Od zawsze – oznajmiła Angelina, robiąc minę do George'a mówiącą „głupszej dziewczyny w życiu nie widziałam".

* * *

\- Dobrze, panno Meyers, to może opowie mi pani swojej relacji z panną Rhodes! – powiedziała Umbridge, świdrując dziewczynę wzrokiem.

\- Ach tak, to moja dziewczyna. Chodzimy razem ze sobą już od drugiego roku, ale postanowiłyśmy się ujawnić dopiero teraz – wypaplała Sophie.

\- Ach tak… - mruknęła Umbridge. – A może opowie mi pani coś o Gryffindorze?

\- No… Należę do tego Domu…

\- O panu Potterze?

\- Straszne są te jego oprawki! Zaokrąglają mu twarz!

\- O planach pana Pottera…

\- Chyba planuje przespać się z Cho Chang, ale szczerze, tak między nami, chyba nie ma na to zbyt dużych szans.

\- Świetnie! – odparła nienaturalnie piskliwym głosem Umbridge. Ta dziewczyna była idiotką, nic nie wiedziała, a ona zmarnowała kilka kropli cennego eliksiru właśnie na nią. Nagle rozmowę przerwało pukanie do drzwi.

\- Proszę! – warknęła Dolores.

W drzwiach stał Severus Snape. Wymamrotał coś pod nosem, co miało być zapewne powitaniem, po czym powiedział:

\- Na meczu Quidditcha trójka Gryfonów zaatakowała członka mojego Domu. Mam nadzieję, że poniosą odpowiednie konsekwencje.

\- Możesz iść – powiedziała Umbridge do Sophie, a ta pokiwała głową i szybko wyszła z gabinetu. _Pewnie stracą ze sto punktów_ – pomyślała z przekąsem.

* * *

Sophie przypomniała sobie o kolejnym niezbyt przyjemnym obowiązku – spotkaniu redakcji „Nowin Hogwatu". Z miną cierpiętnicy weszła do sali na drugim piętrze. Susan Bones właśnie przedstawiała swój artykuł o szydełkowaniu. Następna miała być Luna, która miała zamiar opowiedzieć o skrytołykach – małych stworkach, które były w soku dyniowym i mogły doprowadzić do śmiertelnego zatrucia. Sophie usiadła w ostatniej ławce i miała zamiar uciąć sobie drzemkę, aż…

\- Czy to tutaj jest spotkanie „Nowin Hogwatu"? – Usłyszała znajomy głos i jednym okiem popatrzyła na przybysza – był nim Lee Jordan.

\- Yyy… Tak – odparła Susan Bones, czerwieniąc się.

\- Świetnie! – Klasnął w ręce Jordan i usiadł w ostatniej ławce koło Sophie.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? – spytała ze zdziwieniem Sophie. W gronie takich skończonych frajerów obecność takiej osoby jak Lee Jordan była czymś niecodziennym.

\- Ach, mały ptaszek mi powiedział, że wasza redakcja nie radzi sobie zbyt dobrze. Czas na małe rewolucje! – odparł, rozsiadając się na krześle.

* * *

\- Wreszcie ci idioci mają to, na co zasłużyli! – krzyknął Malfoy w Pokoju Wspólnym Slytherinu.

\- Pokazałeś im, Draco! – przytaknęła z uwielbieniem Pansy. – Przy okazji, Umbridge ma do nas jakąś sprawę. Chce założyć Brygadę Inkwizycyjną. Co o tym myślicie? – spytała chłopaków.

\- Wszystko, co może doprowadzić Gryffindor, do bycia w jeszcze większej dupie, mnie interesuje – odparł Draco i oboje z Pansy popatrzyli wyczekująco na Blaise'a.

\- Nie. A jakbyście pytali jeszcze raz – nie. A i jakby mi się nudziło, to nadal wolę patrzeć na sufit – odpowiedział dziwnie zadowolony z siebie Zabini.

\- Masz coś białego na szacie – mruknął zdegustowany Malfoy.

\- Gdybyś był mężczyzną, wiedziałbyś co to za substancja – odpowiedział obojętnie Ślizgon.

\- Stop, stop, stop! – krzyknął nagle Lee, zrywając się z miejsca. Sophie, przebudzona z głębokiej drzemki, poderwała głowę z biurka. Odkleiła z twarzy kartkę i spojrzała na chłopaka z wyrzutem.

\- Co ci odpierdala? – syknęła do niego.

\- Jesteście porażką – powiedział. – Moglibyście być drugim „Prorokiem Codziennym", ale wam się nie chce!

\- Czemu tak uważasz, Lee? – zapytała się Luna swoim sennym głosem. – Nasza gazeta jest lepsza od „Proroka".

\- Wcale nie jest lepsza – fuknęła Sophie.

\- Chociaż jedna ma dobry gust – pochwalił Jordan. – I przy okazji można cię wykorzystać.

\- Mnie? Niby jak? – Zdziwiła się blondynka.

\- Jako mniejszość w Hogwarcie powinnaś być jego głosem – oświadczył Lee z pasją w głosie – jak ptak rozwinąć swe pisarskie skrzydła i nieść wieści, o których inni boją się mówić!

\- Wiesz, że to nie wiec wyborczy? – wtrąciła się Susan.

* * *

\- Tak, to oficjalne – oznajmiła Angelina, wracając do Pokoju Wspólnego – zostaliście wywaleni z zespołu, chłopcy.

\- Ale ja nie mogę być pałkarzem! – zawołała Judith.

\- A ty dalej o tym? – mruknęła znudzona Ginny.

\- Judith, uważam, że powinnaś to przemyśleć, chyba że chcesz wrócić do swojej szafy – powiedział grobowym tonem Fred.

\- Ostatnio naprawdę się zmieniłeś, Forge – stwierdził jego brat z udawanym strachem.

\- No… No dobrze! – wyjąkała wreszcie Judith, snując wizję o tym, jak Malfoy zaczyna znowu pałać do niej nienawiścią.

\- Nie martw się… Ja też jestem kiepski w te klocki! – powiedział współczująco Ron, kładąc jej rękę na ramieniu.

\- Fuj, facet! – zawołała teatralnie Judith.

\- Dobra, napiszę ten artykuł. O byciu lesbijką – mruknęła Sophie do Jordana, kiedy właśnie wspólnie wracali do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryffindoru. Udała się do dormitorium i usiadła na łóżku z magicznym piórem i pergaminem. „Przeżycia lesbijki w Hogwarcie" – nakreśliła. Nie, to brzmiało zbyt głupio…. „Jak zakochałam się w swojej przyjaciółce" – lepiej, oceniła.

* * *

\- Co robisz? – zawołała prawie wesoło Judith.

\- Skąd ten dobry humor po dzisiejszym, jakże fatalnym dniu? – spytała Sophie.

\- A nie wiem. Zostałam członkiem Quidditcha i może doczekam się wreszcie śmierci.

\- Co?! To super! Ale… Jakim cudem?

\- Wywalili bliźniaków i Pottera za tę bójkę.

\- O matko… Biedny Fred – jęknęła.

\- No tak, zapomniałam, że tylko on uczy się w Hogwarcie. Ale, ale dzisiaj chyba kręciliście na meczu! – Pogroziła jej palcem Judith. - Ja już nie mam szans u Malfoya – dodała, gładząc kota. Kot był dobry na wszelką chandrę!

\- Och, mam wielkie szanse. Znalazł mój dziennik, w którym opisywałam, jak go kocham! Opisałam tam nawet nasz ślub! – zaczęła histeryzować Sophie.

\- Yyy… Udam, że nie słyszałam treści… - powiedziała Judith, przypominając sobie o swoim pamiętniczku, gdzie narysowała siebie w gotyckiej sukni ślubnej i nagiego Malfoya. – Ale kto nosi takie rzeczy w torebce?!

\- Tak było najbezpieczniej! Nie chciałam, żeby ta durna Lavender na to trafiła albo nawet ty, często ktoś mi tutaj grzebie w rzeczach. A teraz… Jestem skończona i muszę czekać na to, co on z tym zrobi! – prawie zawyła. – A i przy okazji piszę artykuł o naszej lesbijskiej miłości – dodała tak cicho, żeby Rhodes, zajęta kotem, nie mogła jej usłyszeć.

* * *

\- Dziń dobry, kochani uczniowie! Dzisiaj pooglądamy testrale! – powiedział Hagrid. – Nie każdy z was bidzie mógł je zobiaczyć! Opowim wam o tym – dodał dobrodusznie, po czym zawołał - No, to w drogę!

Judith i Sophie popatrzyły na siebie niewyraźnie. Minął je Draco Malfoy z pokazowym siniakiem pod okiem i popatrzył wrogo w ich kierunku.

\- Świetnie, zaraz nas zabije. Wtedy przynajmniej wszyscy zobaczą testrale – skomentowała Judith.

\- Nie zabije cię, mam pomysł – szepnęła do niej dziewczyna.

\- No tak, twoje pomysły są zawsze znakomite – burknęła Rhodes.

\- Testrale to pinkne stworzenia! Przynajmniej tak mówią – powiedział Hagrid, drapiąc się po brodzie. – W ksinżkach piszo, że to życzliwe i dobre stworzenia.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że Hagrid umie czytać – zaśmiał się głośno Malfoy, a za nim zaczęli rechotać Crabble i Goyle.

\- Uroczy z niego chłopak, aż się dziwię, że sama się w nim nie zakochałam - stwierdziła Sophie z przekąsem.

\- Serce nie sług. – Wzruszyła ramionami Judith. Chodziła w kółko, machając rękoma, by wyczuć jakiegoś testrala.

\- Och, zostaw te testrale w spokoju. Pewnie śmierdzą, jak każde konie – powiedziała Sophie z obrzydzeniem, a po chwili jeden z niewidzialnych testrali ugryzł ją w ramie. – Auuu, co to za zwierzęta, do cholery?!

\- Tu mamy przikład, że testrale nie lubio, jak się je obrazia – oznajmił wszystkim Hagrid, pokazując na Sophie. Próbował nieudolnie naśladować ton głosu McGonagall.

\- No dobra, skoro już ucierpiałaś, to możesz mi opowiedzieć o swoim superekstrazajebistym planie, przez który pewnie zostanę zabita – powiedziała dramatycznie Judith.

\- Nie przesadzaj, jest naprawdę dobry – rzekła podekscytowana Sophie – musisz tylko iść do Draco i mu powiedzieć, że specjalnie się podstawiłaś, by grać w drużynie, by przegrywać wszystkie mecze.

\- Cudowny plan, ale powiedz mi – czemu chciałabym, by mój Dom przegrał? – zapytała się Rhodes i ucieszyła się, widząc, że przyjaciółka nie wie co powiedzieć.

\- Bo… bo – zająknęła się, po czym powiedziała w ekspresowym tempie – zawsze chciałaś być w Slytherinie, ale Tiara zrobiła ci na złość!

\- NA MERLINA, skąd ty to wszystko bierzesz?! Powinni wymyślić dla ciebie nowy Dom. Dom Psychopatów! – stwierdziła Judith i odeszła, ale w duchu stwierdziła, że to właśnie powie Malfoyowi na następnych zajęciach.

* * *

Sophie usiadła w Pokoju Wspólnym w celu dokończenia swojego artykułu. Zastanawiała się, jak daleko powinna pójść w opisach erotycznych – w zasadzie nie miała żadnego doświadczenia seksualnego, no ale cóż, romanse jej matki, gazetki ojca… Nagle jej infantylne przemyślenia przerwał huk zeszytu spadającego na stolik. Uniosła nieprzytomnie wzrok.

\- Zwracam własność – powiedział Fred Weasley, nonszalancko opierając się o mebel. Zaczął oglądać paznokcie swojej lewej dłoni, żeby wydawało się, że wcale nie czeka na jej reakcję.

\- A… Nie opublikujesz tego? – spytała nieśmiało.

\- Znasz się na żartach?

\- Dzięki – wymamrotała. – Myślałam, że jesteś zły… - dodała, specjalnie starając się zrobić minę słodkiej idiotki – zamiast tego wyglądała raczej jak niedorozwinięta sowa.

\- Jestem zły, bo mnie wyjebali z drużyny! – zawołał prawie wesoło Fred. – Ale na ciebie… W sumie to nigdy nie spotkałem kogoś tak chorego, psychopatycznego i nienormalnego – powiedział z dziwną ekscytacją w głosie. – Z reguły nie umawiam się na randki – stwierdził i w myślach spytał się siebie, czy macanie się na błoniach z połową Hogwartu można byłoby uznać za randki? - ale w tym przypadku boję się, że niedługo znajdę cię w swojej szafie!

\- Ja… Ja… Ja… - zaczęła mówić Sophie.

\- Jutro o 19. Proszę, tylko nie wymyślaj imiona dla naszych dzieci! – rzucił na odchodne Fred.

* * *

Judith smętnie przechadzała się po korytarzu. Draco Malfoy – och, miłość jej życia – znowu kompletnie ją ignorował. Zastanawiała się, gdzie może utopić swoje smutki, aż nagle poczuła, że na kogoś wpada – ten ktoś okazał się wybawieniem jej sytuacji.

\- Uważaj, jak chodzisz! – burknął Blaise Zabini, a widząc jej nieszczęśliwą minę, na chwilę się zatrzymał:

\- Co, Malfoy znowu cię ignoruje? – wypaplał.

\- Co, przecież ja jestem…

\- Och, proszę cię. Nie ucz Merlina czarów – powiedział pogardliwie. – Ale są szanse, że zwróci na ciebie uwagę.

\- Jakie? – spytała żałośnie Judith, ignorując dziwność, nonsensowność i niemożliwość tej sytuacji.

\- Ja się już tym zajmę! – powiedział Zabini i zmysłowo poprawił kołnierz swojej szaty. Nienawidził Gryfonów, nienawidził szlam i nie przepadał za kobietami. Ale najbardziej na świecie nienawidził mopsowatej twarzy Pansy Parkinson – a to zniszczyłoby ją kompletnie.

\- Co planujesz? – zapytała się głupkowato.

\- Dowiesz się w swoim czasie – zaśmiał się dziko, co upodobniło go do goblina.

* * *

\- Nie uwierzysz, co się stało! – zawołała uradowana Sophie, kiedy tylko do dormitorium weszła Judith. Meyers wcześniej namówiła Lavender i Parvati, aby nie wchodziły do pomieszczenia, ponieważ „musi mieć chwilę na sam na sam ze swoim lukrowanym misiem".

\- Zdałaś sobie w końcu sprawę, że w tym roku mamy SUMy? – zapytała się z przekąsem dziewczyna i usiadła na łóżku. Od razu wzięła kota na ręce i położyła go sobie na twarz.

\- Co? Jakie SUMy?! Kto by się przejmował takimi bzdetami?! – krzyknęła Sophie, zrzucając kota z przyjaciółki.

\- Hermiona? Ja? Wszyscy? – wyliczała brunetka.

\- Ty i te twoje przyziemne sprawy. Nie udawaj, że nagle najlepsza z ciebie uczennica – Sophie przewróciła oczami. – Szczególnie, kiedy musisz się zająć tak ważnymi sprawami jak pomoc w wyborze szaty na randkę!

\- Idziemy na randkę? – dziewczyna spytała się niezbyt mądrze.

\- Nie my, ale JA. I to z Fredem!

\- Jak ci się to udało? Przecież miał cię za maniakalną wariatkę.

\- No cóż, nie każdy się mi może oprzeć – stwierdziła dziewczyna, wdzięcząc się przed lustrem.

* * *

\- Czemu się mi przyglądasz? Postanowiłeś się ze mną umówić? - Uśmiechnął się zalotnie Draco do Zabiniego.

\- Nie, tylko się nad czymś zastanawiam – powiedział skwapliwie Blaise – tylko że to chyba jednak niewykonalne.

\- Dla mnie? Niewykonalne? – prychnął blondyn. – Jestem świetny WE WSZYSTKIM! Mógłbym zatrząsnąć twoim światem, gdybym tylko chciał.

\- Prawiczków nie tykam – skwitował Zabini, na co Malfoy zrobił urażoną minę. – Ale nie chodzi mi o mnie. Bardziej o kogoś innego, z tej samej ligi co ja.

\- Też myślę, że Goyle jest gejem – szepnął konspiracyjnie Draco. – Jednak całkowicie nie w moim typie.

\- Kurwa mać! – wybuchł mocno już poirytowany Zabini. Spod szaty wyciągnął piersiówkę, z której mocno pociągnął. – Chodzi mi o…. – Z trudem przypomniał sobie imię dziewczyny - Judith! Tę lesbę! Myślę, że w życiu jej nie wyrwiesz!

\- Co?! Ja kogoś nie wyrwę? Ja nie wyrwę? – zaczął pytać Draco, podskakując przy tym w miejscu jak oszołom. – Blaise, ty chory pojebie, JA WYRWĘ KAŻDEGO. NAWET GRYFONKĘ. Jutro przyniosę ci jej majtki w zębach! Na czworakach!

Blaise, wyobrażając sobie takową sytuację, szybko okrył szatą dolne rejony swojego ciała.

* * *

\- Jak myślisz? Zielona, niebieska, czerwona? – Sophie zaczęła przystawiać różne materiały do twarzy.

\- Worek na łeb i będzie cacy – powiedziała Judith, po czym oberwała zeszytem. - Ooo, z jednorożcem – stwierdziła z zachwytem w głosie i otworzyła go.

\- I tak nie zgadniesz…

\- Aperacjum! – powiedziała śpiewnie Judith i stuknęła zeszyt.

\- CHOLERA, DRUGA OSOBA! Oddawaj to!

\- „Fred dzisiaj powiedział, że lubi zielony. Co prawda powiedział to do tej głupiej, brzydkiej Angeliny, ale na pewno miał na myśli to, że moje oczy są zielone. Później stwierdził, że zjadłby kurczaka. Ja też uwielbiam kurczaki, mamy ze sobą tyle wspólnego! _"_ – zaczęła czytać prześmiewczym głosem Judith. – On po tym chce się z tobą umówić! Ale jaja! – zaśmiała się, uderzając się w kolano.

\- Zginiesz! – wrzasnęła Sophie i zaczęła gonić Rhodes po całym pokoju, a ta uciekała, próbując się ochronić przed swoją wściekłą, udawaną dziewczyną różnymi przedmiotami. Wreszcie Sophie dopadła ją i usiadła na niej okrakiem.

\- I co teraz? I co teraz? – zaczęła się pytać chytrze.

Właśnie wtedy drzwi otworzyły się i do pokoju weszła Hermiona Granger, która upuściła w tym samym momencie trzy tomy „Historii Hogwartu _"_.

\- Mogłybyście robić to chociaż w Pokoju Życzeń! Albo w łazience prefektów! – zawołała żałośnie.

* * *

\- Forge, nie wiem czy to mądry pomysł umawiać się z dziewczyną, która prowadzi na tobie aktywny stalking od pięciu lat – powiedział George, udając zatroskanego. W trójkę – on, jego brat oraz Lee Jordan – zmierzali nocą w kierunku kuchni, jak to mieli w zwyczaju.

\- Doceniam wysiłki! Komu by się chciało tworzyć sto stron tekstu na mój temat… No pomijając faktu, że jestem wspaniały – dodał nieskromnie i otworzył „Nowiny Hogwartu".

\- To artykuł napisany pod moim patronatem – powiedział dumnie Lee Jordan, patrząc na artykuł „Jak zakochałam się w swojej przyjaciółce". – Ale zaraz, zaraz… Czemu umawiasz się z lesbijką?

\- Och, płeć, rasa, orientacja… Czy to człowiek, czy nie… Jakie to ma znaczenie! – Machnął ręką Fred i zaczął czytać.

Nagle drogę zagrodziła im Pansy Parkinson.

\- Co tutaj robicie o tej porze, gryfońskie śmiecie? – spytała słodkim głosem.

\- Och, ciebie też miło widzieć. – Przewrócił oczami Fred. – Ale trzech na jedną… Przesuń się po prostu, Parkinson, nie mamy znowu ochoty tykać ślizgońskiego bagna, bo wiesz… Nie chce się ubrudzić – powiedział, obnażając przy tym zęby.

\- Należę teraz do Brygady i… Pokaż to! – Wyrwała mu brutalnie gazetę z rąk.

\- Co to za obrzydliwy tekst?! – wrzasnęła zdegustowana. – Odejmuję wam po 5 punktów i minus 50 za artykuł.

\- Nie możesz odejmować nam punktów, mopsie – zauważył George, po czym wyciągnął coś z szaty. – Ale może chcesz się pobawić gumową piłeczką? Patrz, piszczy!

\- Bombarda. – Pansy rzuciła zaklęcie, a piłeczka wybuchła. – Za to kolejne minus pięć. Zostałam upoważniona przez profesor Umbridge do karania innych uczniów, aby z naszej szkoły nie zrobić burdelu – odpowiedziała dumnie, wypinając pierś, do której miała przypiętą oznakę w kształcie litery I.

\- Taaa, jasne! – Lee przewrócił oczami. – Na pewno Dumbledore się na to zgodzi.

\- Durni gryfoni, wy nic nigdy nie wiecie – zaśmiała się pogardliwie Pansy. – Dumbledore już nie jest dyrektorem.

* * *

\- Powtórzymy jeszcze raz wszystko po kolei – mruknęła Sophie. – Sukienkę zakładam fioletową, ładnie podbije mój kolor oczu, do tego lekki makijaż, żeby nie uważał mnie za lampucerę. Myślisz, że powinnam zakładać majtki?

\- Tak, do jasnej cholery! – warknęła Judith spod sterty rzeczy.

\- A jeśli dojdzie coś do czego? Nie mam żadnej koronkowej bielizny! – zawyła Meyers. – Może spróbuje coś przetransmutować, co?

\- Świetny pomysł, najlepiej sobie przetransmutuj mózg – jęknęła brunetka, zrzucając ze swojego łóżka kosmetyczkę tak wielką, że można by było wymalować nią cały Hogwart.

\- Dziewczyny, skończyłyście już? – zza drzwi dało się usłyszeć dziki chichot Lavender.

\- Chciałybyśmy już iść spać – tym razem odezwała się Parvati zmęczonym głosem.

\- Nie tylko wy – mruknęła Rhodes, kładąc się twarzą do dołu na łóżku.

\- Wchodźcie, wchodźcie! Pomożecie mi! – zawołała radośnie Sophie. Z Judith w sprawie ubrań nie było żadnego pożytku. Gdyby szaty mogły mieć różne wzory – jej byłyby w koty. – Pomożecie mi wybrać strój na randkę… - przerwała, przypominając sobie, że udaje lesbijkę – z Judith, oczywiście! Mamy rocznicę!

\- Jakie to słodkie! – pisnęła Lavender, podskakując w miejscu. – Ile już jesteście ze sobą?

\- Trzy miesiące.

\- Dwa lata – odpowiedziały w tym samym czasie.

Sophie zaśmiała się nerwowo, widząc zdziwione miny współlokatorek i szybko dodała:

\- Bo te trzy lata minęły jak dwa miesiące!

* * *

Wtorek – jak zwykle – rozpoczynały eliksiry. Od pamiętnego napadu Severus Snape obracał się niczym Alastor Moody kilka razy wokół własnej osi, zanim zasiadał na zwyczajowym miejscu. Niestety, Dumbledore nie potraktował poważnie jego życzenia, żeby torturować wszystkich uczniów w celu znalezienia sprawcy.

\- Dzisiaj przygotujemy Szkiele-Wzro. Składniki są na tablicy. Spróbujcie nie umrzeć podczas warzenia tego eliksiru – tak, mówię do ciebie, Longbottom – powiedział monotonnym głosem nauczyciel.

\- Judith, muszę ci coś powiedzieć – szepnął konspiracyjnie Draco do Rhodes i położył rękę na jej dłoni.

\- Ta, co? – mruknęła dziewczyna, po czym strzepała jego dłoń i zabrała się do krojenia korzonków.

\- Ja… Poczułem coś do ciebie – zaczął mówić nienaturalnym dla siebie głosem Malfoy. – Wiem, że pochodzimy z wrogich domów i wolisz kobiety, ale może dałabyś mi szansę? Pójdziesz ze mną dzisiaj do Hosmegdae? Spróbuj chociaż! – zawołał egzaltowanie.

Rhodes popatrzyła na niego podejrzliwie.

Tymczasem Pansy Parkinson siedziała koło Sophii, zadowolona z siebie jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle i machała Gryfonce tuż przed twarzą artykułem z „Nowin Hogwartu".

\- Przeczytać ci to, Parkinson? Bo pewnie sama nie umiesz, prawda? – spytała Meyers.

Pansy fuknęła z irytacją, po czym powiedziała zjadliwie:

\- Nie podskakuj, szlamo. Mam zamiar to pokazać Umbridge. Ciekawe jak wtedy zaśpiewasz.

\- Zabini, nie pij alkoholu podczas mojej lekcji – powiedział obojętnie Snape.

\- Staram się, panie profesorze! – odpowiedział Ślizgon, patrząc z obrzydzeniem na Goyle'a, który próbował posiekać korzonki zębami.

Nagle – zupełnie niespodziewanie – stłukła się szyba. Snape poderwał się jak porażony piorunem.

\- Kto coś znowu zrobił?! KTO?! – wrzasnął i zrobił się czerwony na twarzy.

\- E… Panie profesorze, to wpadło z zewnątrz… Jakiś dziwny, biały stwór… - powiedział Zabini.

\- Co ty za nonsensy opowiadasz, Blaise? Może przestaniesz pić na mojej lekcji, to nie będziesz widzieć białych stworów i innych myszek! – Wkurzył się nie na żarty mistrz eliksirów i zaczął przechadzać się po lochu z miną bazyliszka w poszukiwaniu winowajcy. Zatrzymał się przy ławce Harry'ego.

\- To na pewno twoja sprawka, Potter! - zawołał oskarżycielsko.

\- Niestety, jeszcze nie posiadłem umiejętności przebywania w dwóch miejscach jednocześnie... Panie profesorze - odparł spokojnie Harry i Snape już nosił się z zamiarem odjęcia mu punktów, aż drzwi do lochów nagle otworzyły się i wpadł przez nie zdyszany Hagrid.

\- Przepriszam, ale zgubiłam ratfala! – wydyszał. - Cholibka! Tutaj jesteś, Mimi! Chodź, nie przeszkidzaj profesorowi w lekcji! – dodał.

\- Piłeś zamiast soku dyniowego Ognistą Whisky do śniadania, Rubeusie? – spytał mistrz eliksirów i wpatrywał się, jak Hagrid bierze niewidzialne _coś_ na ręce. – Tam nic nie ma! Trzymasz powietrze!

\- Ja już pijdę… - odparł wymijająco nauczyciel opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami.

\- Nie wyjdziesz tak po prostu z mojej sali! Zakłócasz zajęcia, lekceważysz mnie i wymyślasz jakieś… Jakieś niewidzialne stwory! Czy ja ci wyglądam na idiotę, Hagrid?! Czy pomyliłeś mnie może ze swoim bratem trollem?! – Snape prawie już wyszedł z siebie.

\- Ratfale to stwiry, który nie każdy widzi, Severusie. Tylko ludzie, którzy… Przyszli inicjację seksualnią... - wyjaśnił szybko Hagrid, po czym uciekł z sali.

Wszyscy spojrzeli się dziwnie na profesora, który zaczerwienił się na twarzy. I to chyba po raz pierwszy odkąd James Potter zawiesił go za nogi na drzewie, i naśmiewał się z jego slipek w smoki.

\- Cisza! Minus 100 punktów dla każdego! – wrzasnął profesor. – Macie uwarzyć eliksir i zostawić go na biurku. Macie godzinę! – dodał rozwścieczony, po czym zawinął się w swoją czarną pelerynę i wyleciał przez okno.

Wszyscy siedzieli zdezorientowani - Gryfoni patrzyli po sobie niepewnie, nie wiedząc, czy powinni wybuchnąć śmiechem, a Ślizgoni z zażenowania wbili spojrzenia w swoje ławki.

\- To było bardzo dziwne – stwierdziła Judith.

\- Dziwny to był ten stwór – zachichotał nerwowo Draco. – Nigdy nie widziałem takiego zielonego gada!

\- Draco, ale to nie był gad – powiedział spokojnie Zabini. – Przypominał raczej małą, puchatą kulkę - białą kulkę - wyjaśnił Blaise.


	5. Chapter 5

Cały Hogwart huczał tym razem od nowej plotki, która przyćmiła przez chwilę artykuł napisany przez Sophie. Mimo wszystko cieszyło to dziewczynę, ponieważ jej przyjaciółka mogła być jej przyjaciółką jeszcze przez kilka godzin. Aktualnie zbierała materiały na nowy felieton - _Profesor Snape i celibat – skutki zbyt rzadkiego mycia włosów_ – a przynajmniej tak na razie brzmiał tytuł roboczy.

\- Ale to jest w ogóle możliwe, żeby facet w jego wieku nie zaliczył? – dziwiła się ciągle Judith.

\- Mnie bardziej ciekawi, czy odpadł mu penis – zastanawiała się głośno Meyers.

\- Chyba powinniście przestać tak o nim mówić – Hermiona spłonęła rumieńcem. – To w końcu nasz profesor.

\- Chociaż mnie to nie dziwi – stwierdziła blondynka. – Wolałabym już dosiąść testrala niż Snape'a.

\- Możesz przestać tak mówić?! – wzburzyła się Granger. – To naprawdę wspaniały człowiek! Może czeka na miłość swojego życia?! – wykrzyczała i wybiegła z Wielkiej Sali.

\- A ją co ugryzło? – zdziwiła się Judith.

\- A co mnie obchodzi Pani Królicze Zęby? – fuknęła Sophie i nachyliła się nad artykułem o profesorze eliksirów.

\- Judith, nie wiedziałam, że z ciebie taka kocica! – Podeszła do nich Lavender i wydała z siebie dźwięk, który przypominał miauczenie kota. Judith spojrzała tylko na nią z politowaniem.

\- Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi. Odejdź – odparła obojętnie.

\- Nie wiesz? Nie widziałaś nowego artykułu twojej dziewczyny? Koniecznie przeczytaj! – zaśmiała się Brown i rzuciła jej na kolana egzemplarz „Nowin Hogwartu".

\- Nie, nie czytaj tego! – Sophie zerwała się ze swojego miejsca, próbując wyrwać dziewczynie gazetę z ręki, jednak ta była szybsza i zaczęła przebiegać wzrokiem po tekście.

\- _Judith od początku była nieśmiałą i zakompleksioną dziewczyną. Nauczyłam ją, stworzyłam od nowa, jest moim dziełem_ … Co to za pierdolenie? – mruknęła, uważnie czytając artykuł. – _Nasz pierwszy raz, niestety, był tragiczny. Wszystko to było winą słabych umiejętności Judith w…_

Sophie udało się wyrwać jej w końcu gazetę, którą zmięła i wrzuciła do talerza z zupą.

\- Miałem zamiar to zjeść! – jęknął żałośnie Ron, ale nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć co to za brednie? – zapytała się Rhodes, siląc się na spokojny ton głosu.

\- E… Wiesz, miałam taki świetny pomysł… - zaczęła mówić Sophie i poczuła, jak Judith boleśnie następuje jej na nogę. – Och, ale cios, mówiłam ci, żebyś nie jadła po 18… - jęknęła Sophie, ale po chwili poczuła, jak Rhodes wylewa na nią całą szklankę wody – Czytasz mi w myślach, tak chciało mi się pić! W każdym razie, jakby to powiedzieć…. To tylko opowiadanie, wiesz, fikcja!

\- KONIEC Z NAMI! – Judith wykrzyknęła to zdanie tak głośno, że cała Wielka Sala ją usłyszała; po czym odwróciła się i szybkim krokiem wyszła z pomieszczenia.

\- A wtedy uderzam ja! – Mrugnął Malfoy do Blaise'a i pobiegł za dziewczyną.

Sophie westchnęła i jak gdyby nigdy nic usiadła przy stoliku, nakładając sobie na talerz – rzecz jasna - kurczaka.

\- Och biedna Sophie! Judith z tobą zerwała! – powiedziała Lavender.

\- Tak – odparła Sophie, siląc się na płaczliwy ton głosu. – Ale… Jestem bi! Teraz chodzę z Fredem Weasleyem, ale wiesz, nie mów nikomu – powiedziała, mając nadzieję, że Brown zaraz rozpowie o tym wszystkim. Cóż, bycie lesbijką przysporzyło jej dużo rozgłosu – a chodzenie z jednym z bliźniaków Weasley sprawi, że będzie naprawdę sławna!

* * *

Judith wachlowała twarz ręką, żeby tylko się nie rozpłakać – nie dosyć, że ta żmija, nazywana jeszcze godzinę temu jej przyjaciółką, wymyśliła ich związek, żeby stać się bardziej popularną, to, dodatkowo, zabawiła się jej kosztem, pisząc o niej taki artykuł! Tego było już za wiele!

\- Czytałem ten artykuł. Jest okropny – stwierdził kategorycznie Malfoy i próbował przypomnieć sobie, gdzie zostawił czasopismo – chyba tuż obok sterty chusteczek w łazience! _Jak wrócę do dormitorium, to przeczytam sobie jeszcze parę razy_ – pomyślał chytrze.

\- Daj mi spokój, nie wiem, o co ci chodzi, ale to pewnie jakiś zakład, intryga, kawał czy coś takiego. Hogwart już nie jest normalnym miejscem! – powiedziała żałośnie.

\- Nie, ależ skąd… - zaczął dukać Malfoy, ale cóż, nigdy nie należał do najlepszych kłamców. – Może… Ale nie becz… To znaczy nie płacz, widzę w tobie naprawdę potencjał! Masz ślizgońską duszę!

Judith popatrzyła na niego, nie wiedząc za bardzo, czy ma traktować to jako komplement, czy obelgę.

\- A skoro już jesteś wolna, to może się umówimy? Tylko wiesz… Tak żeby za dużo osób nie widziało… Poza Blaisem może? – spytał konspiracyjnym szeptem.

\- Zgoda – odpowiedziała wreszcie Rhodes, chociaż propozycja brzmiała dziwnie, to jednak nie mogła zapomnieć o tym, że marzyła od co najmniej trzech lat o tym, żeby Malfoy zwrócił na nią uwagę. – Ale wystarczy mi już, że Sophie mnie wykorzystuje. Nie chce, żebyś ty się bawił moim kosztem, bo jeśli tak jest, to odrąbię ci głowę i przyszyję do ciała Pottera – powiedziała groźnie. – Mogę wziąć ze sobą kota?- spytała po chwili słodkim głosem.

\- NIE! - powiedział stanowczo Draco, poprawiając swoją szatę.

Dziewczyna zrobiła smutną minę, jednak Malfoy nie zamierzał jej ustępować. – Dzisiaj o 19. Czekaj na trzecim piętrze przy pomniku Gunhildy z Gorsemoor – rzucił szybko i odszedł.

* * *

\- Och, tak mi przykro, Judith! – Lavender podbiegła do Rhodes, kiedy tylko ta przekroczyła próg Pokoju Wspólnego. – Nie chcę nic mówić, ale Sophie znalazła sobie już pocieszenie! W ramionach Freda Weasleya – powiedziała podniecona.

\- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi – mruknęła Rhodes, próbując wyminąć Lavender, lecz ta zachowywała się, jakby się do niej przykleiła. – Dasz mi spokój?

\- Za chwileczkę – zaśmiała się głupkowato – chciałam cię tylko poinformować, że ktoś, nie mam pojęcia kto, rozniósł plotkę, że już od dawna twoja była dziewczyna cię zdradzała! Sama Sophie powiedziała, że cię nie kocha, bo jesteś słaba w łóżku. A przynajmniej – dodała bardziej do siebie niż do Judith Brown - mogła coś takiego powiedzieć!

\- Co? Zaraz jej pokażę – wkurzyła się Rhodes i rzuciła do Lavender: - Czekaj tu!

Pobiegła do swojego dormitorium, które - szczęśliwie dla niej – było puste. Odliczyła klepki w podłodze - od lewej, tylnej nogi łóżka siedem klepek w prawo, później dwie w lewo - i wyjęła różowy zeszyt z jednorożcem. Zbiegła z powrotem na dół i rzuciła nim prawie w twarz Lavender.

\- Tu masz dopiero plotkę – powiedziała z dziką satysfakcją. – A teraz przepraszam, idę szykować się na randkę – zrobiła dramatyczną pauzę, w której twarz Brown prawie zzieleniała z wyczekiwania – z Draco Malfoyem.

\- Mam dzisiaj randkę z moim nowym chłopakiem, Fredem Weasleyem – Sophie chodziła po całym Hogwarcie i opowiadała każdemu, kto zwrócił choć przez chwilę na nią uwagę o sobie i swoim nowym związku.

* * *

\- Szkoda, że Harry nie chce w końcu mi powiedzieć, że mnie kocha – zachlipała Romilda Vane, jednak po chwili dodała tonem pełnym jadu - za to woli się umawiać z tą żółtą dziwką, Cho. Czy on nie rozumie, że jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni?!

Sophie spojrzała z przerażeniem na dziewczynę, która z szaleństwem w oczach opowiadała o tym, jak Harry powiedział jej kiedyś _cześć_ i to było dla niej prawie jak zaręczyny.

\- Halo, halo! – zawołała Lavender z piętra głosem wzmocnionym przez _Sonorusa_. – Mam dla was jeden, wyjątkowy i niepowtarzalny – zrobiła pełną napięcia pauzę – DZIENNIK SOPHIE MEYERS! PIERWSZEJ LESBIJKI W HOGWARCIE!

Kiedy tylko dziewczyna skończyła wykrzykiwać wstęp, razem z Parvati złapały za wielkie kosze wypełnione pamiętnikami blondynki.

\- Co?! Skąd ona ich tyle ma?! SKĄD MA ORYGINAŁ?! – przeraziła się Sophie, widząc, jak ludzie wyrywają sobie z rąk jej dziennik.

\- Pewnie rzuciła zaklęcie _Gemino_. Czy ty nie masz w tym roku SUMów? – zapytała się całkiem poważnie Romilda, która chwilowo ocknęła się z szaleństwa.

\- Na Merlina… - jęknęła Sophie i zaczęła wyrywać przypadkowym ludziom dzienniki, ale niestety, to nie przyniosło skutku – były wszędzie. Dosłownie wszędzie.

\- Na Merlina, w życiu nie czytałam czegoś tak idiotycznego – powiedziała za jej plecami Millicenta Bulstrode, Ślizgonka z roku Malfoya, która przerzucała strony dziennika brudnymi od tłuszczu paluchami.

\- Chyba ktoś tutaj powinien się leczyć w Świętym Mungu, nie Meyers? – dodała Parkinson, a Sophie wbiegła do łazienki i schowała się w toalecie z silnym postanowieniem, że nigdy, przenigdy stąd nie wyjdzie!

* * *

\- Mam randkę dzisiaj z Judith Rhodes. Zgadnij, kto przegrał zakład, co mistrzu? – spytał Draco Malfoy, poprawiając krawat przy szacie.

\- Tak, tak, dziękuję za tę informację, która wszystkich gówno obchodzi – odpowiedział obojętnie Zabini i nagle przybliżył się do okna – otrzymał list.

\- Z kim piszesz? – spytał podejrzliwie Malfoy, który nagle zapomniał, że powinien się obrazić.

\- Nie twój arystokracki interes! – zbył go Blaise, ale Draco kątem oka dostrzegł na nóżce odlatującej sowy obrączkę z kolorami flagi Rumunii.

* * *

Sophie siedziała w łazience od dwóch godzin i czuła, że papier, w który może wytrzeć łzy i się wysmarkać się kończy. Wyszła z kabiny i pochyliła się nad kranem, chcąc opłukać twarz zimną wodą. Kiedy uniosła twarz, zobaczyła za sobą Weasleya i gwałtownie podskoczyła.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz?! Jak mnie znalazłeś?! – powiedziała, zakrywając twarz.

\- Hmm, mam swoje sposoby – odparł Weasley, chowając do kieszeni mapę Huncwotów. – Czekałem na ciebie godzinę!

* * *

\- Wszyscy gadają o jakimś dzienniku twojej byłej dziewczyny, o co chodzi? – mruknął Malfoy, kiedy Judith dotarła w wyznaczone miejsce.

\- Nie wiem, nie chce o niej rozmawiać – odparła obojętnie Rhodes.

\- Pójdziemy na spacer nad jezioro? – spytał Draco – znał to miejsce doskonale, bo ciągle chodził tam z Parkinson.

\- Jasne – odparła Judith i widząc, jak ktoś wykleja kartkami z pamiętnika Sophii gablotę obok wielkiego napisu SEVERUS SNAPE UPRAWIAŁ SEKS OSTATNI RAZ, KIEDY MYŁ WŁOSY SZAMPONEM, pomyślała, że mogła, zupełnie nieświadomie rzecz jasna, wywołać piekło.

\- Z drogi, z drogi! – przez korytarz pchała się Umbridge, która w tym momencie wyglądała jak różowy lodołamacz. W swoich pulchnych palcach trzymała nic innego, jak kolejną kopię dziennika Sophie.

\- Chyba ktoś będzie miał bardzo zły dzień – zaśmiał się Draco, a Judith uświadomiła sobie, że właśnie może stać się najgorsze.

\- Chodźmy stąd! – powiedziała błagalnie, ciągnąc Malfoya do Pokoju Życzeń.

* * *

\- Och, tak mi przykro, że musiałeś czekać – powiedziała ironicznie Sophie – przy tym moje życie, które się skończyło, jest niczym!

\- Nie histeryzuj, wciśniemy innym ten sam kit, niezbyt udany, ale w Hogwarcie nie ma samych orłów, że to tylko projekt artystyczny i będzie dobrze – pocieszał ją Fred. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego załzawionymi oczami, po czym rzuciła się na niego.

\- Freddie, jesteś taki mądry – zachlipała mu w koszule. – To gdzie mnie zabierasz?

\- Pójdziemy do Hogsmeade, a gdzie indziej miałbym cię zabrać? – stwierdził Fred. – Tylko poczekaj chwilę, wyślę mamie sedes – z damskiej toalety, jeszcze takiego nie miała!

* * *

\- Z drogi, z drogi! – krzyczała nowa dyrektorka Hogwartu, biegając po całej szkole. Musiała znaleźć tę smarkulę, gdyż nikt, NIKT nie będzie robił z niej głupiej! Nie dość, że wylała jej cenne Veritaserum na jej nowy, piękny i puchaty (oraz oczywiście różowy) dywan, to jeszcze śmiała się nabijać z jej kotów! Pan Wąsik wcale nie był za gruby. To tylko futro i czysta miłość!

\- Ha, mam cię – zawołała z dziką satysfakcją, kiedy zauważyła dziewczynę, wychodzącą z łazienki. Zaraz za nią wyszedł Fred, co wybiło na chwilę Dolores z równowagi, jednak zaraz na jej twarz wpełzł obrzydliwy uśmiech triumfu. – Ma pani, panno Meyers, poważne problemy! Pan Weasley też. Zapraszam państwa do mojego gabinetu.

Fred i Sophie weszli do dobrze znanego im gabinetu – spodziewali się, że zaraz znowu będą musieli pisać tysiąc razy „Nie będę obrażać Pana Wąsika", ale mina Dolores zdradzała, że czekały ich dużo poważniejsze konsekwencje. Usiadła za biurkiem i zaczęła uderzać wściekle różowym paznokciem o blat.

\- Co ma pani na swoje usprawiedliwienie, panno Meyers? Oczerniła mnie pani w swoim dzienniku, a za znieważenie majestatu dyrektora Hogwartu grozi najwyższa kara – powiedziała lodowato.

\- Ja… - zaczęła mówić Sophie, ale w geście bezradności spuściła głowę.

\- Tak myślałam – skomentowała cierpko Umbridge.

\- Daj jej już spokój, ty stara wiedźmo! – warknął Fred Weasley i poderwał się z miejsca. – Napisała to, co wszyscy naprawdę myślą. Łącznie z tą żałosną Brygadą Inkwizycyjną!

\- Usiądź, Weasley – odparła jadowicie Dolores. – Na ciebie zaraz przyjdzie czas. Ale co do panny Meyers - nie mam wątpliwości. Jedyne wyjście, jakie mam, to wykreślenie pani z listy uczniów.

\- Jak śmiesz?! – zawołał Fred. – Tak naprawdę to mój dziennik! To ja napisałem, chciałem ją pogrążyć! – zaczął mówić z irytacją.

\- Daj spokój, Fred – powiedziała cicho Sophie.

\- Jutro wyniesie się pani z Hogwartu – oświadczyła jej Dolores, nie reagując na przeklinającego Weasleya. – A ty Weasley, masz szlaban co wtorek u Flicha do końca roku. Daję mu pełną możliwość do dysponowania systemem kar – włączając w to kary cielesne, więc na twoim miejscu opanowałabym ten plebejski język.

* * *

Malfoy leżał na łóżku opleciony nogami Judith. Czuł, że włosy dziewczyny są dosłownie wszędzie – nieznośnie łaskotały go po twarzy. Ledwo się od niej oderwał i wyszeptał:

\- Zrobimy to?

Rhodes pokręciła głową.

\- Nie jestem gotowa… - wysapała.

\- Ach, szkoda – mruknął Malfoy i momentalnie podniósł się z łóżka. – Późno już, chyba będziemy szli? – spytał, najwyraźniej niezadowolony.

\- Chyba tak – odparła Judith i skrzywiła się na myśl, że będzie musiała wrócić do dormitorium – i do Sophii. Oboje szli z Malfoyem w milczeniu korytarzem, aż usłyszeli przeraźliwie głośny płacz dobiegający z sali. Popatrzyli na siebie pytająco.

\- To pewnie Jęcząca Marta – mruknął Malfoy.

\- Może komuś się coś stało? Jako prefekt powinieneś to sprawdzić – powiedziała, a Draco przewrócił oczami. Jego obowiązki prefekta kończyły się na tym, że wlepiał szlabany nielubianym Ślizgonom. Jednak oboje zatrzymali się przy sali, z której szloch wydawał się wydobywać najgłośniej – drzwi były uchylone. Na ławce siedział nie kto inny, jak Sophie Meyers, która właśnie płakała – towarzyszył jej Fred Weasley, który niepewnie ją obejmował.

\- Przestań, przecież ja na to nie pozwolę - powiedział niepodobnie brzmiącym do siebie tonem głosu.

\- Och, daj spokój, a kim ja dla ciebie jestem? Wariatką, która napisała pamiętnik na twój temat? – wyłkała żałośnie dziewczyna.

\- Ej, naprawdę cię polubiłem! - powiedział Weasley, nachylając się nad nią, aż nagle usłyszeli skrzypnięcie i oboje popatrzyli się w kierunku drzwi.

\- Ktoś tam jest – mruknął Fred.

\- Tak, ktoś tutaj jest! – powiedział nagle Malfoy i w geście odwagi otworzył drzwi. – Chcecie ponieść konsekwencje za nocne włóczenie się? – spytał, dumnie wypinając do przodu pierś z odznaką prefekta Slytherinu.

\- Myślę, że gorszych nie poniosę – odparła jadowicie Sophie i spojrzała na Judith. – Jak dobrze, że jesteś! Ta… Ta dziwka wywaliła mnie z Hogwartu, wyobrażasz sobie?! Za ten cholerny dziennik! Nie wiem, kto go wydał, kto mógł… - wyłkała i popatrzyła nieporadnie przed siebie. Malfoy nagle przystanął i otworzył szeroko usta – nie odezwał się już ani słowem, zaczął patrzeć na swoje sznurówki. Judith stała osłupiała.

\- Judith, słyszysz?! Przepraszam za ten cholerny artykuł, wywalili mnie! – zawołała Sophia, ale Rhodes nagle popatrzyła gwałtownie w bok i mocno się zmieszała. Jej spojrzenie zdradziło wszystko.– To… To TY! – wrzasnęła nagle Meyers i wyciągnęła różdżkę, ale po chwili schowała ją do kieszeni i – płacząc jeszcze głośniej – wyszła szybko z pomieszczenia.

Fred Weasley, przybierając minę mordercy, powoli wstał i skierował się w stronę drzwi – już miał wychodzić, ale będąc tuż przy wyjściu, złapał mocno Judith za rękaw szaty.

\- Radziłbym ci się przenieść do innego Domu, a najlepiej szkoły, bo cóż… Twoje życie w Gryffindorze będzie przypominało piekło – prychnął pogardliwie i wyszedł.

Dziewczyna stała na środku sali i patrzyła, jak Fred zamyka za sobą drzwi.

\- O jedną szlamę mniej! – zawołał radośnie Malfoy. – W końcu ta szkoła zaczyna rozumieć prawdziwe znaczenie czystości krwi.

\- Oj, zamknij się w końcu – warknęła Rhodes i wybiegła z pomieszczenia.

* * *

Sophie weszła do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryffindoru, zdając sobie sprawę, że pewnie robi to po raz ostatni. Była zła i rozgoryczona. Nie tylko została wydalona z Hogwartu, lecz również straciła najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Gorzej - została przez nią zdradzona! Wściekła ruszyła do swojego dormitorium.

\- Jak tam randka z twoim ukochany? – zapytała się Lavender, gdy tylko dziewczyna weszła, jednak widząc jej smutną minę, spojrzała tylko wymownie na Parvati i kontynuowała - Och, biedactwo, widać, że nie najlepiej! Dodatkowo ta straszna afera z twoim dziennikiem! Nie mam pojęcia, kto to zrobił!

Sophie nic nie odpowiedziała, jedynie głęboko odetchnęła i wyciągnęła swój kufer spod łóżka. Po kolei zaczęła pakować swoje rzeczy. Kiedy znalazła swoje zdjęcie z Judith, spojrzała na nie ze złością i rzuciła krótko:

\- _Lacarnum Inflamari_ – a zdjęcie zapłonęło.

\- Co robisz? – zapytała się głupio Brown.

\- Pakuję się – dziewczyna mruknęła w odpowiedz.

\- A gdzie jedziesz?

\- Nie wiem, wywalili mnie z Hogwartu – odpowiedziała zimno.

\- O kurczę… - powiedziała głupio Lavender. – Naprawdę?

\- Nie, żartuję sobie! – odburknęła Sophie.

\- Ale przecież nie mogą… - zaczęła mówić współczująco Parvati.

\- Znajdę jakiś dekret, daj spokój, Sophii, nie pakuj się – odezwała się nagle Hermiona Granger.

\- Ale wam wszystkim nagle zależy, co? – wycedziła Sophia tonem godnym Snape'a. – Zanim zostałam lesbijką, to nawet nie mówiłyście mi „cześć"! A wiecie co? To kłamstwo. Nie jestem i nigdy nie byłam lesbijką, wymyśliłam to! Ale warto było, skoro dzięki temu okazało się, że moja najlepsza przyjaciółka to zwykła zdrajczyni! – wykrzyczała, po czym bąknęła w kierunku swojego kufra – _Lokomotor_! – i wyszła. Starała się przemknąć przez Pokój Wspólny niezauważona, ale poczuła na plecach czyjąś rękę.

\- Co znowu? – burknęła, ale widząc przed sobą profesor McGonagall, zmieszała się – przepraszam, nie sądziłam…

\- W tych okolicznościach złość jest zrozumiała, panno Meyers. Pan Weasley mi o wszystkim powiedział. Myślę, że ten dziennik był wyjątkowo… Infantylnym pomysłem, ale teraz nie czas na to.

\- Już chyba za późno na cokolwiek…

\- Niekoniecznie. Nikomu nie pozwolę wyrzucać bezprawnie uczniów z Hogwartu. Ale na szczęście, istnieje sposób, dzięki któremu będzie pani mogła tutaj przebywać w innym charakterze, dopóki ta flądr… Profesor Umbridge przestanie pełnić funkcję dyrektora.

* * *

Judith nerwowo chodziła po korytarzu. Nie śmiała nawet wrócić do Gryffindoru – nie żeby obawiała się śmiesznych gróźb Freda Weasleya, po prostu nie wiedziała, jak może spojrzeć w oczy Sophii. Cała drżąca znalazła się przed gabinetem Umbridge i zapukała.

\- Proszę – odparła zaspanym głosem Dolores i otworzyła jej ubrana w różowy szlafrok w… W koty!

\- Skąd pani ma taki fajowy szlafrok? – spytała, zapominając, po co tutaj przyszła.

\- Z „Madame Boleyn" z ulicy Pokątnej – odpowiedziała Dolores Umbridge - była zachwycona, że ktoś podziela jej gust – mniejsza, że to była Gryfonka.

\- Niech pani nie wyrzuca mojej przyjaciółki, proszę, proszę! – zaczęła piszczeć.

\- Nie ma takiej możliwości – odparła Dolores.

\- OOO, A MOGĘ CHOCIAŻ POGŁASKAĆ?! – zawołała Judith i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, wpadła do gabinetu i rzuciła się w kierunku stada kotów. – Czemu uczniowie nie mogą mieć więcej niż jednego kota? – spytała tonem małego dziecka.

\- Zniosłam ten dekret. Teraz dopuszczalna ilość to trzydzieści.

\- Naprawdę? – pisnęła podekscytowana – jest pani najlepszą dyrektorką! – zawołała, lecz po chwili sobie zdała sprawę ze swoich słów i wybiegła z gabinetu, zanim Umbridge zdążyła zareagować.

Dziewczyna stwierdziła, że najbezpieczniej będzie zamieszkać na pewien czas w Pokoju Życzeń, póki wszystko nie ucichnie. Co prawda mogło to by trwać nawet i przez ostatnie dwa lata jej nauki w Hogwarcie, ale tam mogła mieć nawet więcej niż trzydzieści kotów.

\- No, no, no, kto tu się kręci nocami po korytarzach – przed Judith stanęła Pansy, uśmiechając się wrednie – twoją ex-lesbę wywalili ze szkoły, może czas teraz na ciebie?

\- A może czas na wprowadzenie dekretu zakazującego posiadanie mopsowatej twarzy? – fuknęła Rhodes, wymijając dziewczynę.

\- Nie możesz mnie ignorować, należę do Brygady! Minus dziesięć punktów – wrzasnęła Parkinson. Judith odwróciła się do niej i spojrzała na nią spokojnie, po czym wycelowała w nią różdżką.

\- _Feraverto_! – rzuciła zaklęcie, a Pasny zamieniła się w tłustego mopsa.

* * *

\- Postanowiłam umieścić panią w Hogwarcie jako pomoc profesora Firenzo – oznajmiła McGonagall, prowadząc Sophie do klasy numer 11.

\- Wróżbiarstwo? Nigdy nie byłam w tym dobra – mruknęła dziewczyna.

\- Cóż, teraz będzie miała pani czas na podszkolenie swoich umiejętności – stwierdziła kobieta i otworzyła przed nią drzwi do pomieszczenia. Podłoga sali była pokryta miękkim mchem, który pozwalał centaurowi swobodne poruszać się po klasie. Z mchu wyrastały liczne drzewa, sięgające aż po sufit. Na samym środku pomieszczenia stał Firenzo, profesor wróżbiarstwa.

\- Witam, moją nową pomocnicę – oznajmił radośnie, a Sophie przełknęła głośno ślinę. Jednak po chwili stwierdziła, że to nie takie złe rozwiązanie. Dalej będzie w Hogwarcie, a McGonagall na pewno coś wymyśli. Dumbledore na pewno wróci! Najważniejsze, że miała dalej swoją różdżkę i mogła po kryjomu dalej uczyć się magii. Jej myśli przerwało głośne chrząknięcie – wszyscy troje popatrzyli się w kierunku drzwi.

\- Co tutaj się dzieje? – zapytała się słodziutkim głosem Umbridge. Miała na sobie wciąż różowy szlafrok w koty – który zszokował wszystkich, a przede wszystkim Firenza, który schował twarz w dłoniach – jednak teraz ekscentryczny wizerunek Umbridge dopełniały jeszcze różowe wałki na włosach.

\- Postanowiłam zatrudnić Sophie jako pomoc profesora Firenzo – oznajmiła dumnie Minewra.

\- Profesora… – powiedziała z obrzydzeniem Umbridge – nie powinnaś beze mnie podejmować takich decyzji.

\- Pani dyrektor, proszę mi pozwolić tutaj zostać – powiedziała błagalnie Sophie, ściskając mocno swoją różdżkę do piersi. Umbridge uśmiechnęła się kpiąco. Przez chwilę patrzyła na dziewczynę, mrużąc oczy – już miała powiedzieć, że nie ma takiej możliwości, ale dostrzegając w jej rękach różdżkę, uśmiechnęła się upiornie.

\- Oczywiście, skarbeńku. _Expelliarmus_! – nowa dyrektorka rzuciła zaklęcie i złapała różdżkę w powietrzu, po czym głośno ją przełamała.

\- Pani… Pani nie ma prawa! – powiedziała oskarżycielsko Sophie.

\- Och, czyżby? Centaury nie mają prawa używać różdżek, a skoro masz zamiar być jego – skrzywiła się z obrzydzeniem – pomocnicą, to także odbieram ci to prawo. Knot na pewno się ze mną zgodzi. Poza tym jesteś niepełnoletnia , więc nie masz prawa używać magii poza szkołą, a wyrzuciłam cię z niej, więc… Dobranoc, przemiłemu towarzystwu! – Uśmiechnęła się Umbridge i opuściła pomieszczenie.

* * *

\- Widziałeś gdzieś Parkinson? – spytał Malfoy.

\- A co, zawsze o tej godzinie robiła ci loda? – spytał Zabini, odrywając się od pisania listu.

\- Jesteś obrzydliwy – skrzywił się Draco, ale w duchu zaczął się zastanawiać, skąd Blaise o tym wie.

\- Patrz, Draco, mamy psa! – zawołał Crabbe.

\- Jest uroczy! – dodał Goyle.

\- Skąd znaleźliście to brzydactwo? – mruknął Draco, a tłusty mops, znaleziony przez jego dwóch przyjaciół, wyrwał się z objęć Crabbe'a i polizał go po twarzy.

\- Zaraz zwymiotuję! – krzyknął Malfoy i złapał szatę Blaise'a, po czym wytarł nią twarz.

\- Cóż, będę musiał się rozebrać. – Wzruszył ramionami Zabini i momentalnie zrzucił z siebie ubranie, pozostając w obcisłych, czarnych bokserkach. Ślizgoni zaczęli z zazdrością patrzeć na jego umięśnione ciało.

\- Och, chłopcy, nie dla Ślizgonów czekolada! – zacmokał Blaise.

\- Blaise i tak wszyscy wiedzą, że jesteś łatwy. Poza tym, co ci się stało, że już nie pijesz? – spytał Draco i lekko poklepał po głowie mopsa, który zaczął się obleśnie ślinić.

\- Miłość tak na mnie działa! – odpowiedział śpiewnie Zabini.

\- Ta, a do kogo? Postanowiłeś zaproponować rozdziewiczenie Snape'owi? – spytał Nott, próbując zakamuflować zazdrość w głosie.

\- Taki tam… Chaaarlie Weasley! – zawołał Zabini i pomalował usta bordową mazią, po czym odbił je na końcu pergaminu.

* * *

\- Jestem skończona! Nawet nie mam różdżki, nie mam różdżki! – zaczęła znowu płakać Sophie.

\- Kupię ci nową – mruknął Fred, starając się nie zbliżać do Meyers, tylko wyczarowywać jej kolejne chusteczki. Skala jej płaczu przebijała mu bębenki.

\- Bez obrazy, ale ciekawe skąd weźmiesz na to pieniądze – skomentowała Meyers, wydmuchując nos w chusteczkę niczym słoń.

\- Ach, tak się składa, że niedługo mogę być całkiem bogaty – odpowiedział z podnieceniem Weasley. – Bo wiesz, planuję z Georgem otworzyć sklep z dowcipami – dodał po chwili szeptem, a Sophia wybuchła śmiechem.

\- Och, Fred, potrafisz poprawić mi humor nawet w takiej sytuacji!

\- Zawsze do usług – odparł Gryfon grobowym głosem.

\- Proszę, proszę! Ta to się zawsze umie urządzić, a wczoraj histeryzowała, że ją wyrzucą z Hogwartu! – zawołała Lavender Brown, a Parvati gorliwie pokiwała głową. – A teraz prowadzi sobie lekcje z najprzystojniejszym nauczycielem w Hogwarcie! Może zostaw coś dla nas, co?

\- Tak, tak, Lavender, najpierw kobiety, później rudzi, a na końcu centaury. Następne będą trolle! – mruknęła Sophie.

* * *

\- Weasley? – zapytał się obrzydzeniem Malfoy, po czym splunął. – Nie wiedziałem, że masz aż tak zły gust.

\- Lepszy niż ty. Pansy – prychnął Zabini i przypiął list do nóżki czarnej sowy. – Zadziwiająco cicho jest odkąd tej durnej piczy tutaj nie ma – powiedział z ulgą, lecz na te słowa pies zaczął wściekle warczeć.

\- Blaise, nie mów brzydkich słów! – zawołał Goyle przyciskając mopsa do piersi, tak mocno, że prawie oczy wyszły mu na wierzch. – Pupuś nie lubi brzydkich słów!

\- Wolałbym imię Zagfryd – oznajmił Crabble.

\- A to nie jest dziewczynka? – zapytał się Malfoy, próbując psu zajrzeć pod brzuch.

\- Fuj, Draco, Pupuś się wstydzi – Goyle zasłonił psa, tym razem powodując jego lekkie przyduszenie. – Przecież widać, że to pies. Suczki nie są takie grube!

\- Dobra, nieważne – mruknął Malfoy, machając ręką na swoich goryli. – Lepiej wróćmy do sprawy WIELKIEJ miłości Blaise'a i Weasleya – powiedział z pogardą.

\- Och, nawet nie wiesz jak wielkiej – powiedział chłopak powabnie, przypominając sobie zdjęcie _Nie Do Końca Małego Charliego_ , które miał schowane pod poduszką.

* * *

\- Tutaj będziesz spała! – Firenzo zaprowadził Sophie do budynku znajdującego się niedaleko Zakazanego Lasu. Niestety, dom – to w ogóle był dom? - przypominał stadninę dla koni. – Mój boks jest na samym końcu, ty możesz wziąć sobie jakie tylko zechcesz – oznajmił, wchodząc do środka.

\- Nie, nie wierzę – powiedziała przerażona patrząc na boksy w, jak się okazało, prawdziwej stajni. – Myślałam, że mieszkasz w Zakazanym Lesie!

\- Mieszkałem, ale inne centaury mnie wygnały za uczenie ludzi czytania z gwiazd - odpowiedział spokojnie. – Głupcy nie rozumieją, że i tak jesteście podrzędną rasą, która nigdy w pełni nie pojmie mocy wróżbiarstwa.

\- Taaa, jasne – mruknęła Sophie, udając, że nie usłyszała obelgi. – Jeden mały szkopuł – tu nie ma drzwi! – wskazała na niską bramkę prowadzącą do boksu – Ani ścian! Łóżka, szafy, TOALETY!

\- Szafę i łóżko ci wyczaruję – zapewnił ją Fred, który z niewyraźną miną podążał za nimi. Jednak kiedy zobaczył ponownie łzy w oczach dziewczyny, przeraził się. – Dobrze, wszystko ci wyczaruję! Tylko błagam, nie rycz znowu!

\- Tak lepiej – powiedziała Sophie, której nagle odechciało się płakać. Fred sprawnie transmutował siano w łóżko, bramkę w drzwi, podłoże w kafelki, a na końcu krzyknął – _accio_ szafa! – I po chwili do boksu wleciała wielka, czarna komoda.

\- To chyba szafa Snape'a – mruknęła Sophie. – Chcę jakieś nowe sukienki! I kosmetyki!

Weasley przewrócił oczami, ale po chwili zaczął transmutować wszystko wokół siebie, co wpadło mu tylko w oczy.

– Wow, niewiarygodne, że dostałeś tylko trzy SUMy.

\- _Silencio_ – dodał jeszcze Weasley, nie zwracając uwagi na przytyk i wcelował różdżką poza „pokój". – Wiesz, Sophie, najwyższa pora, żebyś zaczęła widzieć ratfale – wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu.

\- Tak? Nawet mnie jeszcze nie pocałowałeś! – powiedziała z wyrzutem.

\- Jak to nie? – spytał Fred i wyciągnął z kieszeni zeszyt z jednorożcem. – Myślę, że zainspiruję się sceną twojego autorstwa.

* * *

\- A więc posłuchajcie! – powiedział Zabini.

\- Bez obleśnych szczegółów – zastrzegł Draco.

\- Tak, ten piesek jest mały i niewinny! – zawołał Crabbe i przygniótł uszy psa do głowy tak mocno, że prawie zmiażdżył mu czaszkę.

\- Poznaliśmy się rok temu w Hogwarcie. Kiedy ty tańczyłeś z najbrzydszą dziewczyną w Hogwarcie… Ej, czemu ten obleśny mops mnie ugryzł?! – zapiszczał Blaise. – W sumie wygląda jak Pansy. Możemy go tak nazywać. Ale mniejsza o paszczury, no to ja wtedy uderzyłem w konkury do przystojnego smokera o ognistych włosach, odzianego w skórzaną kurtkę, która opinała jego umięśnione barki, a także ubranego w obcisłe spodnie, które świetnie podkreślały jego pośladki i uwypuklały inne zalety i spytałem się, czy ma może ochotę na ciemną czekoladę zamiast białej…

\- Dobra, wystarczy mi tego pierdolenia – mruknął Draco. – Skoro nie mogę dzisiaj liczyć na Pansy, to pora poszukać kogoś innego. Przy okazji wyprowadzę tego mopsa na spacer, bo wygląda, jakby chciało mu się srać – powiedział, patrząc, jak psu prawie wychodzą oczy.

\- Gdzie ona może być, gdzie może być – mruczał pod nosem Malfoy, trzymając gustownie mopsa pod pachą. – Ach tak, Pokój Życzeń. Dobra, chcę się spotkać z przyjaciółką szlam, słyszysz głupi Hogwarcie?! – zawołał i ku swojej uciesze ujrzał zielone drzwi, które otworzył.

\- Spieprzaj stąd, Malfoy! – krzyknęła Rhodes, która siedziała skulona w kącie. – Moje życie się skończyło.

\- Ale wiesz, nowe życie może się zacząć! – zagadał głupkowaty Draco.

\- Spie… O masz pieska – powiedziała wrednie Judith. – Może mnie pocałujesz, wężu? – wymruczała, nagle zyskując nastrój na amory.

-Och, o co tylko prosisz, lwico! – Zaśmiał się rubasznie Malfoy i rzucił brutalnie mopsa na ziemię, po czym pochylił się nad Rhodes. Zmysłowy i gorący pocałunek trwał prawie dwie minuty i nie przeszkadzało im nawet zawodzenie psa – dopiero kiedy mops podbiegł i ugryzł Malfoya w pewną część ciała, gdzie plecy kończą swoją szlachetną nazwę, Draco odskoczył jak oparzony: - AUUUUUUU! Zamorduję tego cholernego kundla!

\- Uważam, że teraz szkoda czasu na mordowanie brzydkich stworzeń – zamruczała Judith. Transmutowała stare krzesło w klatkę, do której siłą wrzuciła psa.

* * *

Po kilku minutowym pocałunku, w którym Fred udawał jakiegoś gościa z mugolskiego filmu pod tytułem _Dirty Dancing_ , Sophie odsunęła w końcu od siebie chłopaka i spojrzała na niego krytycznie, po czym się odezwała:

\- Daję ci zadowalający z plusem – mruknęła i usiadła na łóżku.

\- Co? Zadowalający z plusem?! – krzyknął Fred z oburzeniem.

\- W moich wyobrażeniach byłeś lepszy – westchnęła Sophie z egzaltacją, przypominając sobie, jak opisywała siebie przywiązaną do łóżka przez Weasleya w czerwonym pokoju.

\- Ja ci jeszcze pokażę zadowalający z plusem – warknął chłopak i rzucił się na nią.

* * *

\- Dobra, idź już sobie – fuknęła Judith, zrzucając z siebie Malfoya.

\- Czemu?! Jeszcze mi nie obcią… To znaczy do niczego jeszcze nie doszło! – krzyknął blondyn, zbierając swoją koszulę z podłogi.

\- Wiem, ale mi się znudziło – odpowiedziała obojętnie Rhodes, przez przypadek kopiąc w klatkę z psem. – Och, jak mi przykro, kundlu. Draco, nie uważasz, że powinniście tego psa wysterylizować?

W odpowiedzi na to pytanie mops zaczął dziko piszczeć i trząść się przerażająco. Draco wyciągnął go z klatki i przyjrzał mu się, trzymając psa na wyciągniętych rękach.

\- Kto by go chciał tknąć? - zapytał się, a w odpowiedzi pies wystawił zęby w gniewnym warknięciu. – Z nim jest coś nie tak.

\- Może oddaj go Hagridowi, będzie strzegł Zakazanego Lasu? – Judith klepnęła psa po głowie. – Ewentualnie coś go tam później zje – dodała złośliwie.

\- To nie mój pies, tylko Crabbe'a i Goyle'a, niech oni się nim martwią – stwierdził Draco, upuszczając z powrotem zwierzaka na podłogę. Przybliżył się do dziewczyny i objął ją w talii. – Może jednak dokończymy to, co zaczęliśmy?

\- Wyjdź! – warknęła Judith, jednak widząc niezbyt chętnego na to Malfoya, krzyknęła – pokoju, chcę by Draco i mops stąd wyszli!

Nagłym podmuchem powietrza Ślizgon wraz z psem zostali wyssani z pokoju, a drzwi za nimi się zdematerializowały.

\- Ach, w końcu sama – mruknęła do siebie dziewczyna, a Pokój Życzeń zalał się kotami.

* * *

Draco wrócił do lochów niezbyt zadowolony z dzisiejszego dnia. Co prawda jedna szlama została wywalona ze szkoły, jednak nic mu nie wynagrodzi braku rozrywki przed spaniem. Najpierw Pansy zniknęła, a teraz Judith dała mu kosza. Dodatkowo mops obślinił mu całą szatę, gdy tylko ten wziął go na ręce.

\- Na tyłeczek Merlina! – zawołał Zabini, wbiegając do Pokoju Wspólnego. – Charlie przyjeżdża!

\- Przecież dopiero wysłałeś mu sowę – powiedział Draco, wycierając szatę z resztek śliny.

\- Rolanda Hooch wczoraj odbywała smutne spotkanie z kostuchą! Charlie ma zostać tymczasowym nauczycielem latania! – powiedział podniecony Blaise.

\- Czy ty jej przypadkiem nie otrułeś? – mruknął obojętnie Malfoy.

\- Och, przestań, Draco! – Zabini zaśmiał się jak nastolatka. – Powitajmy go w Wielkiej Sali! – zawołał, a kiedy nikt nie ruszył się z nim do szaleńczego biegu, powiedział tonem godnym mistrza eliksirów – ALE JUŻ, WY ŚLIZGOŃSKIE ŚMIECIE!

Nie wiedzieć czemu wszyscy – łącznie z mopsem - zastosowali się do jego prośby. Cały tłum pognał jak najszybciej do Wielkiej Sali w oczekiwaniu na niesamowitego gościa!

\- A wy co tutaj robicie? – skrzywił się George Weasley. – Mój brat przylatuje!

\- I mój! – zawołała Ginny.

\- A także mój! – dodał mądrze Ron.

\- Przyleci ich aż trzech? - Podrapał się po głowie Crabbe.

\- Wasz brat? Wasz brat? Chyba mój chłopak! – Pokazał mu język Zabini.

\- Tak, tak, a ja sypiam z McGonagall. – Przewrócił oczami George, chociaż przebrnęło mu przez myśl, że to było zdanie bardzo niefortunne! – Gdzie jest w ogóle Fred? Nie ma, kto mi robić za echo.

Nagle okiennice Wielkiej Sali otworzyły się – na niewielkim smoku leciał nie kto inny, lecz Charlie Weasley we własnej osobie, ubrany w czarne, skórzane szaty.

\- TUTAJ JEST ANIMAG! – wykrzyczał na powitanie i wskazał na mopsa, po czym machnął na niego różdżką i oczom wszystkim ukazała się naga, wystraszona Pansy Parkinson.

\- Na Merlina, czym możemy zabić tę bestię?! – zawołał egzaltowanie.

\- Nie przejmuj się, kwiatuszku, to tylko nasza wyjątkowo mało atrakcyjna koleżanka! – zaświergotał Blaise.

* * *

\- Dobrze, to już zasłużyło na… Wybitny, Weasley!

\- Cóż… Czar najlepszego z Weasleyów!

\- Ależ ty skromny!

\- A w dodatku niewinny. I prawdziwy ze mnie romantyk, panno Meyers. A może… Dzisiaj w Hogwarcie zabraknie na noc jednego ucznia?

\- Rozważę tę jakże kuszącą ofertę. Tylko mnie już, na Merlina, nie gryź!

* * *

\- Nadal nie rozumiem, czemu przyleciał jeden - a nie trzech – bąknął Crabbe.

\- Tak i gdzie nasz pies? – spytał Goyle.

\- Na kurwę Merlina, zamknijcie się wreszcie, słowo daję, jesteście chyba zaginionymi dziećmi Molly Weasley z trollami! – powiedział zniecierpliwiony Draco. – Parkinson, skoro już nie jesteś psem…

\- SPIERDALAJ, DRACO! – wrzasnęła Pansy, która szła przez korytarz odziana w szary worek.

\- O Judith, Judith! – zawołał Malfoy, widząc Rhodes przemierzającą korytarz, ale z ruchu jej warg - zanim zaczęła uciekać przed wściekłą Parkinson - wyczytał "spieprzaj, Malfoy".

\- Ty! – zawołał Draco do niskiej brunetki odzianej w mundurek Slytherinu.

\- Astoria Greengrass – oświadczyła z dumą.

\- Gówno mnie obchodzi, jak się nazywasz. Jestem prefektem i członkiem Brygady Inkwizycyjnej, chodź pooglądać małe kotki! – powiedział władczo.

\- Draco, ona ma trzynaście lat - szepnął mu do ucha Nott.

\- ZAWSZE WSZYSTKO NIE TAK, ZAWSZE! Poproszę mamę, żeby mi przysłała chociaż skrzatkę na gwiazdkę! – zawył.


	6. Chapter 6

Jesteś z siebie dumna? – warknął Potter, kiedy tylko dziewczyna weszła do sali, gdzie odbywały się zajęcia z transmutacji.

\- Spieprzaj, Potter – odpowiedziała mu obojętnie Judith i zajęła wolne miejsce koło Parvati. Dziewczyna spojrzała na nią jak na jakiegoś dziwoląga i szybko się przesiadła. – Super – mruknęła do siebie Gryfonka. Po chwili ktoś rzucił w nią kulką papieru z jej karykaturą, która przedstawiała ją wystrzeliwaną w kosmos na wielkim kocie. _Właściwie to nie taki zły rysunek_ – stwierdziła Rhodes, chowając pogiętą kartkę do książki.

\- Witam wszystkich – powiedziała McGonagall, wchodząc do klasy. – Dzisiaj będziemy transmutować jedne zwierzę w drugie – oznajmiła, a do sali wleciał kufer. Kufer Judith. Miauczący kufer Judith.

\- Nie, nie, nie – zaczęła gorączkowo szeptać do siebie dziewczyna – tylko nie moje maleństwa!

McGonagall, nie zwracając uwagi na nerwowo kręcącą się dziewczynę, kontynuowała:

\- Mianowicie będziemy transmutować koty w psy.

\- Nie! – zaczęła krzyczeć Judith, padając na kolana i wznosząc ręce ku górze.

* * *

Zabini szedł w podskokach na zajęcia z zaklęć i uroków. Draco patrzył na niego z politowaniem, chociaż trochę mu zazdrościł. Przynajmniej Blaise miał zajęcie na noc, podczas gdy Malfoy musiał się zadowolić jedynie zdjęciem Roweny Ravenclaw.

\- Z alkoholu przerzuciłaś się na jakieś mocne eliksiry? – zapytał się jadowicie.

\- Kochany, jak kiedyś będziesz zakochany, to będziesz wiedział, co oznacza prawdziwa radość serca – odpowiedział Zabini podniosłym głosem. – Dodatkowo, dzisiaj urządzam imprezę powitalną dla mojego pieguska. Tylko ciiii! – Zatrzymał się nagle i przyłożył palec do ust Malfoya. – Nie mów nikomu, to niespodzianka!

\- Nie chcę wiedzieć, gdzie miałeś wcześniej te palce – mruknął Draco, wycierając usta o szatę.

* * *

Judith wyszła z sali transmutacji, mocno się trzęsąc. Wszystkie koty zostały przemienione w psy, a następnie z powrotem w koty. Jednak to – samo w sobie - nie było najgorsze. Najgorsze było to, kto na nich czarował. Oczywiście Hermiona i Harry poradzili sobie świetnie, Ron tylko lekko osmolił jednego kota, za to Neville prawie wysadził swojego w powietrze. Zwierzak, na którym ćwiczyła Lavender, zmienił się w ziemniaka i dopiero interwencja McGonagall pomogła do odczarować.

\- Dobra, po tym już nie może być gorzej – stwierdziła Judith, mocniej opatulając się szatą. Jako ostatnia dotarła się sali obrony przed czarną magią i teraz – ucząc się na swoich błędach – od razu zasiadła w pustej ławce.

\- Dzień dobry, kochani – zaszczebiotała Umbridge. – Och, czemu moja ulubiona uczennica siedzi na samym końcu sali? – dyrektorka uśmiechnęła się słodziutko. Judith, nie wiedząc, że to o nią chodzi, siedziała dalej, niewzruszona bazgrząc coś na kartce. Do jej ławki podeszła Umbridge i powiedziała:

– Judith, przesiądź się bliżej.

W tym momencie wszyscy spojrzeli z otwartymi ustami na Rhodes.

\- Przesiądź się bliżej, złotko! – zachęcała ją dalej Dolores. – Panna Rhodes jest najlepszą uczennicą w klasie, wszyscy powinniście z niej brać przykład!

Judith niepewnie wstała – po drodze Terry Boot, Krukon należący do Gwardii Dumbledore'a, podstawił jej nogę tak, że przewróciła się prosto na twarz.

\- Prześladowanie?! Wszyscy macie szlaban! – wykrzyknęła. - Wszyscy, oprócz panny Rhodes, rzecz jasna – dodała.

* * *

Judith pomyślała, że nie może być już gorzej – do samego obiadu zdążyła oberwać setką papierowych kulek, łajnobombą, a jeszcze w niedalekiej przyszłości czekał ją trening Quidditcha, którego prawdopodobnie nie przeżyje! W dodatku wszyscy byli przekonani, że sypia z Dolores Umbridge! Chciała znaleźć Sophie i błagać ją o wybaczenie, ale Meyers nigdzie nie było! Kiedyś była niezauważalna – teraz chciała błagać o stanie się niewidzialną!

Poczuła uporczywe burczenie w brzuchu – jednak żeby usiąść przy stole Gryffindoru, musiałaby całkiem upaść na głowę.

\- Co robić, co robić – mruczała, kręcąc się w kółko. Nagle zobaczyła przez uchylone drzwi Severusa Snape'a, który najwyraźniej JADŁ. Nie myśląc ani chwili dłużej, wbiegła do środka.

\- Mogę zjeść z panem, panie profesorze? Proszę, proszę! Cały Hogwart się nade mną znęca! – powiedziała. Mistrz eliksirów popatrzył na nią z pogardą, ale przez chwilę przypomniał sobie własną edukację i to, jak cała szkoła zobaczyła jego brudne gacie! A teraz wszyscy dowiedzieli się o tym, że jego życie seksualne nie istnieje i musiał przemykać kanałami! Pociągnął z skonfiskowanej Blaise'owi piersiówki i niewyraźnie pokiwał głową.

* * *

\- Jak możesz chodzić z Blaisem Zabinim, Charlie? Postradałeś wszystkie zmysły? – Skrzywił się George.

\- Jak mogłeś sam go nie poderwać przez całą edukację? – odparł na to Charlie, czyszcząc swoją miotłę.

\- Ja raczej gustuję…

\- Ano, tak. Hetero! – Pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą Charlie. – Nie powinieneś być na jakichś zajęciach?

\- Proszę cię, zdałem trzy SUMy, mam zajęcia raz w tygodniu – mruknął George, po czym spytał - może dasz nam z tysiąc punktów? Jesteśmy na minusie!

* * *

\- No i ja jej wtedy mówię – powiedziała Judith mocno gestykulując – nie będę z tobą udawać lesbijki, nie kręcą mnie twoje małe cycki!

\- Niesamowite – mruknął Snape. Wokół stołu walały się puste butelki po Ognistej Whisky, a właśnie w tym momencie Severus zabierał się za otwieranie kolejnej. Nie pamiętał, skąd ta mała się wzięła w jego gabinecie. Ani czemu z nim jadła, ani czemu z nim piła. I czemu, do jasnej cholery, w ogóle do niego cokolwiek mówiła.

\- Ale ona nic! Nigdy nie liczyła się z moim zdaniem – wykrzyczała Judith, zrzucając przy tym szklankę z biurka. – Ups. Och, nieważne, będę piła z flaszki. – Wyrwała Snape'owi butelkę z ręki, co ten ledwo zarejestrował, patrząc się zamglonym wzrokiem na swoją pustą dłoń. – Dla niej nic więcej się nie liczyło! Tylko ten Weasley i Weasley! Czy ona nie rozumie, jaka to hańba mieć rude dzieci?!

Dziewczyna trajkotała dalej. Profesor spojrzał się na Rhodes, która najpierw się potroiła – co wywołało u niego lekki zawał serca – po czym znów zlała się w jedno. Tylko wyglądała jakoś inaczej. Rude włosy, zielone oczy. Snape złapał się za twarz i wyszeptał:

\- Lily?

\- Nie, Judith – powiedziała dziewczyna, siląc się na trzeźwy ton głosu. – H!

\- Lily! Całe życie na ciebie czekałem! – załkał Snape, padając na kolana i przysuwając się do dziewczyny. – Kocham cię, Lily!

Judith nie wiedząc co robić, upiła spory łyk alkoholu i spojrzała na Snape'a. Podobnie jak w jego przypadku najpierw potroiło jej się w oczach, by po chwili ujrzała przed sobą klęczącego przed nią Draco Malfoya.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham, Draco! – zawyła dziewczyna i rzuciła się na profesora.

* * *

Blaise biegał po całym Pokoju Wspólnym Ślizgonów wieszając na ścianach serpentyny, baloniki i plakaty witające Charliego. Co prawda musiał zagrozić Crabbe'owi i Goyle'owi, że potraktuje ich avadą, jeśli tkną choć jeszcze raz koreczki. Były z ulubionym serem Charliego, zatem były zarezerwowane tylko dla niego!

\- Nie uważasz, że to trochę niesmaczne? – zapytał się Draco Zabiniego, wskazując na plakat, na którym wąż i lew byli w dwuznacznej pozycji.

\- To symbol mojej miłości do słodkiego pieguska – odparł chłopak, kręcąc zalotnie biodrami.

Malfoy przywalił sobie otwartą dłonią w czoło.

Po chwili do Pokoju Wspólnego wkroczył Charlie Weasley, na którego momentalnie rzucił się Blaise Zabini. Najpierw rozsiedli się na kanapie i Zabini karmił koreczkami „swojego słodkiego pieguska" – już na widok tej sceny Malfoy zakrył oczy, krzycząc „nie, nie, nie" – a później udali się prosto do dormitorium!

\- Dzisiaj macie tutaj nie wchodzić! – krzyknął Zabini.

\- A gdzie mamy twoim zdaniem spać? – spytał z irytacją Draco.

\- Gówno mnie to obchodzi! – odparł Blaise, pokazując mu język.

\- Chyba ci się coś przyśniło, BAMBO! – wykrzyczał Malfoy, podskakując ze złości.

\- Chcesz, żebym zdradził wszystkim twój sekret, Draconie? – Zabini nagle odzyskał powagę. W odpowiedzi Draco położył się na kanapie i przykrył kocem. Nie wiedział, czy chodzi o to, że jest prawiczkiem, czy o zdjęcie Roweny, tudzież o dziwne przesyłki jego matki – w każdym razie żadna z tych informacji nigdy nie powinna ujrzeć światła dziennego. – Wy możecie spać na ziemi – powiedział łaskawie Draco do Crabbe'a, Goyle'a i Notta.

* * *

Judith Rhodes obudziła się o godzinie szóstej rano w miejscu co najmniej niecodziennym – kiedy otworzyła oczy zobaczyła, że śpi na łóżku w dziwnym, ciemnym pokoju obok… Obok Severusa Snape'a, który trzymał jej rękę na brzuchu! W dodatku była ubrana tylko w bieliznę! Nie mogła przecież… Nie, to niemożliwe…

\- O KURWA, O KURWA! – zawołała i zerwała się, na szczęście mistrz eliksirów miał twardy sen – szepcząc „Lily", przewrócił się na drugi bok. Zarzuciła na siebie szybko szatę – nie należała z pewnością do niej – i wybiegła szaleńczym tempem z lochów. Po drodze wpadła wprost na Blaise'a Zabiniego, który zacmokał z irytacji.

\- Spało się poza pokojem, co? – powiedział z chytrym uśmiechem do Judith.

\- CHODŹ! – wrzasnęła Rhodes i pociągnęła go w kierunku wyjścia z Hogwartu.

\- Gdzie mnie wleczesz, wariatko, muszę przygotować śniadanie dla Charliego!

\- DLA KOGO?!

\- Charliego Weasleya!

\- Kurwa, wszędzie ci Weasleyowie, niedługo obudzę się w łóżku i tam… - zaśmiała się nerwowo, wypowiadając to zdanie.

\- Czy ty coś piłaś? – spytał krytycznie Zabini.

\- Odezwał się abstynent! JESTEM NAJEBANA OD WCZORAJ! – odparła Judith i poczuła, że jej niedobrze. Po chwili znaleźli się na błoniach.

\- Gdzie mnie wleczesz? - syknął Ślizgon.

\- Pokaż mi, gdzie są ratfale!

\- Co?

\- POKAŻ MI, CHCĘ ZOBACZYĆ, CZY JE WIDZĘ.

Zabini przez chwilę przystanął i zrobił zdziwioną minę, ale nagle na jego usta wypełzł chytry uśmiech.

\- Już rozumiem. Upiłaś się i nie pamiętasz, co wczoraj robiłaś, Gryfonko? – spytał złośliwie.

\- Nie… Może tak, nieważne, powiedz mi, gdzie są!

\- Spokojnie, ja się kiedyś obudziłem obok chaty Hagrida w samych bokserkach. Wtedy nie piłem przez dwa dni – powiedział poważnie Zabini. – Tam są!

\- TUTAJ?! – zawołała z przerażeniem Judith, patrząc na ptaka przypominającego sępa. Rzuciła się na ziemię i zaczęła płakać.

\- Żartowałem. To Lelek Wróżebnik, zdajesz w tym roku SUMy? Powodzenia – powiedział ze znużeniem Zabini. – Tam są. – Leniwie uniósł rękę w lewą stronę – Takie białe – dodał.

Judith popatrzyła się w lewo – na szczęście nic nie zobaczyła!

\- Dzięki ci Merlinie! – zawołała radośnie Judith i pobiegła z powrotem do zamku. Zabini zaśmiał się wrednie. Uznał, że jego żart był wręcz wyborny, gdyż w miejscu, które wskazał tej cholernej Gryfonce, nie było niczego, co można by zobaczyć.

* * *

Judith starała się przemknąć po korytarzach Hogwartu niezauważona. Czuła się, jakby miała zaraz zwrócić cały swój żołądek, a jednocześnie dalej wszystko tańczyło jej przed oczami. Dziękowała Merlinowi za wczesną godzinę, gdyż jeszcze mało uczniów kręciło się po korytarzach. Gorzej, że dzisiaj miały odbyć się eliksiry. Biegła przez korytarz, zastanawiając się, czy udawać, że nic się nie stało, licząc na to, że Snape był bardziej pijany od niej, czy może jednak przenieść się do innej szkoły. Nie patrząc, gdzie biegnie, nagle na kogoś wpadła.

\- Uważaj, jak chodzisz – warknęła dziewczyna, lecz nagle zauważyła, na kim leży. – Och, Sophie, przepraszam, nie chciałam!

Judith zerwała się na równe nogi i chciała jej pomóc wstać, jednak ta odepchnęła jej rękę.

\- Sama sobie poradzę – fuknęła. – Nie było cię wczoraj na wróżbiarstwie. Aż tak się wstydzisz tego, co zrobiłaś?

\- Nie… to znaczy tak! Wstyd mi, Sophie, nie chciałam cię skrzywdzić, ale nie dlatego wczoraj mnie nie było – Rhodes próbowała się usprawiedliwić, jednak nagły przebłysk z wczorajszego wieczoru – Snape zrzuca z siebie szatę, a potem zaklęciem powoduje, że strój dziewczyny wyparowuje – spowodował u niej nagłe torsje.

\- Schlałaś się wczoraj? – Spojrzała na nią z pogardą Sophie, kiedy Judith wycierała twarz po zwróceniu reszty Ognistej Whisky. – Czekaj, czekaj, ja znam tę szatę! – zawołała Meyers. – Nie wierzę! – zaśmiała się szaleńczo i wyciągnęła magiczny aparat, którym zaczęła robić dziewczynie zdjęcia. – Dzięki za nowy temat do „Nowinek Hogwartu"!

\- Nie, błagam, nie pisz tego! – powiedziała błagalnie Judith, jednak wiedząc, że pewnie nic to nie da, zaczęła uciekać.

\- Och, tak – rzuciła z satysfakcją Sophie, po czym na chwilę się zadumała:

– Tylko jaki temat „Hogwardzki walk of shame", czy „Snape widzi ratfale"?!

* * *

Judith weszła do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie, trzymając głowę tak nisko, że nie widziała nikogo przed sobą. Nagle poczuła, że wpada na kogoś – przed sobą ujrzała Severusa Snape'a, który nagle obleśnie się zaczerwienił.

\- Pięć punktów od Gryffindoru! – wysyczał i szybko poszedł w kierunku stolika nauczycieli.

\- EJ, TY! – burknął Potter i Rhodes głośno przełknęła ślinę.

\- Wcale z nim nie spałam! – zawołała, a Harry popatrzył na nią dziwnie.

\- Myślałem, że już nie możesz zrobić niczego gorszego, ale po tym wszystkim jeszcze nas zdradziłaś! Wydałaś Gwardię, teraz wszyscy możemy zostać wyrzuceni ze szkoły! – powiedział jadowicie Potter.

\- Jak to… To nie ja! – zawołała żałośnie Judith.

\- Tak, poczekaj dwadzieścia cztery godziny, zdrajczyni. Nie będziesz mogła już dłużej patrzeć w lustro – powiedział złośliwie Harry, a Rhodes poczuła, że traci apetyt.

\- Rany, piszesz to ręcznie? – mruknął Fred do Sophii, która właśnie siedziała na łonie natury, próbując zaczerpnąć inspiracji do swojego nowego artykułu.

\- A jak mam to pisać, mądralo, skoro nie mam różdżki? – fuknęła Meyers.

\- Czy to zdjęcie Snape'a? I Rhodes ubranej w szaty Snape'a?!

\- Tak. Przespała się z nim poprzedniej nocy, widziałam ją dzisiaj! – Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie Sophie.

\- Masz zamiar to wydać? – spytał niepewnie Fred. – Wiesz, nie żebym miał coś przeciwko, ale zwolnią Snape'a, a twoja była udawana dziewczyna będzie musiała chodzić kanałami.

\- Ja muszę mieszkać w stajni z pół koniem i szykować jego cholerne sale! W dodatku nie mam różdżki i z nudów zaczęłam uczyć się do SUMów, których i tak nie będę miała szansy zdać! – wykrzyknęła i ze złości zaczęła kopać w drzewo. – Zemsta to właśnie to, czego potrzebuję. A teraz mi nie przeszkadzaj, chcę wydać to jeszcze dzisiaj!

\- Zaczynam się ciebie bać… - mruknął pod nosem Fred.

\- MÓWIŁEŚ COŚ? MOŻE POWINNAM NAPISAĆ ARTYKUŁ O TOBIE? Fred Weasley i jego utopia – założenie sklepu z dowcipami, który splajtowałby w dwie sekundy? – odparła złośliwie.

Fred na chwilę przystanął i wyciągnął zeszyt z jednorożcem – nabazgrał coś na końcu i rzucił w kierunku Sophii.

\- Możesz się zapoznać z końcem swojej historii! Nie jestem Firenzo, ale nie przewiduję happy endu – powiedział i odszedł szybkim krokiem w stronę Hogwartu.

* * *

\- Myślę, że to nie ona nas zdradziła, Harry – powiedziała ostrożnie Hermiona.

\- Ta, jasne, Hermiono, to był mały ptaszek – odpowiedział Harry ze złością. – A kto inny niby mógłby to zrobić? – spytał, zajmując swoje miejsce w sali od eliksirów.

\- Blaise opowiedział mi o twojej przygodzie. – Draco Malfoy zwrócił się do Judith, która siedziała skulona pod ławą. – Wnioskując po twoim położeniu, szczęśliwca jest w tym pomieszczeniu. Kto to?

\- Zamknij się, Malfoy, po prostu się zamknij – wysyczała Rhodes.

\- Ja chyba już wiem kto! – Zaśmiała się Pansy i podała Malfoy'owi gazetę. – Przeczytaj sam, bo nie przejdzie mi to przez usta.

\- Prenumerujesz to, że dostajesz sekundę po wydaniu, Parkinson? Możesz nam to ewentualnie wyszczekać, jeśli masz ochotę – stwierdził złośliwie Blaise, a Pansy kopnęła go w kostkę.

\- Ta szlama mi to wysłała. Pewnie chce mnie poderwać – powiedziała z wyższością Pansy.

\- Dawaj to! – wrzasnęła histerycznie Rhodes, złapała magazyn, zwinęła go w wielką kulkę i – nie zważając na to, że wszystkie fotografie patrzą z przerażeniem - wsadziła zmięty papier do ust, po czym zaczęła przeżuwać. – Pyszne! Nie jadłam śniadania! – Zaśmiała się głupkowato na widok zdegustowanej miny Malfoya.

\- Smacznego – powiedziała Pansy kpiąco – masz jeszcze miejsce w żołądku? Dostałam więcej niż jeden egzemplarz – oznajmiła i wyciągnęła spod ławki kolejne sto numerów.

Sophie chodziła wokół łóżka na którym leżał jej dziennik. Już od kilku godzin próbowała się za niego zabrać, jednak Firenzo kazał jej posprzątać jego boks. Wywożenie łajna po profesorze nigdy nie było szczytem jej marzeń, szczególnie że musiała robić to bez użycia magii. Jedynie satysfakcje dało jej to, że „Nowinki Hogwartu" wyszły w ogromnym nakładzie tysiąca sztuk. Później musiała podziękować Lee. Teraz miała ważniejszą sprawę na głowie – co, do Merlina, Fred napisał w jej dzienniku.

\- Okej, Sophie, nie może być aż tak źle – powiedziała do siebie. – Wczoraj czyściłaś kopyta tego jebanego centaura, więc przeżyjesz wszystko.

Wzięła głęboki oddech i podniosła dziennik z łóżka. Otworzyła go w miejscu, które Fred zaznaczył i przeczytała. Na jej twarz najpierw wpełznął grymas zaskoczenia, by po chwili pojawiła się na niej złość.

\- Ja mu jeszcze pokażę! – krzyknęła wojowniczo i wybiegła ze stodoły.

Snape wszedł do sali w momencie, kiedy Judith próbowała zjeść trzecią gazetę. Spojrzał na nią z obrzydzeniem i zasiadł na swoim miejscu. Popatrzył na całe towarzystwo i mimo że poczuł, że może dzisiaj nie dać rady, pocieszył go fakt, że był Neville. Neville'a zawsze można zgnoić.

\- Dzisiaj stworzycie uproszczoną wersję eliksiru miłosnego. Składniki są na tablicy – powiedział, siląc się na spokojny ton głosu.

\- Panu już chyba nie jest potrzebny – stwierdził Zabini. – Podobały się panu ratfale?

\- Zamknij się, Blaise – warknęła cicho Judith. – Dobrze wiesz, że do niczego nie doszło.

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – powiedział chłopak, oglądając swoje paznokcie.

\- Minus dziesięć, Zabini – rzekł Snape tak zimno, że temperatura w sali spadła o kilka stopni.

Blaise popatrzył z zaskoczeniem na Severusa, ale postanowił zamilknąć. Tymczasem Pansy podała pod ławką gazetę Crabbe'owi.

\- Co tutaj pisze? – spytał tępo Ślizgon.

\- Właśnie, za małe te literki – przytaknął Goyle.

\- CO ZA IDIOCI! – Zdenerwowała się Pansy. – Judith Rhodes przespała się ze Snapem! – powiedziała tak głośno, że cała sala usłyszała i zaczęła rozrzucać wokół siebie gazety.

\- Cooo kurwa?! JEMU SIĘ NAWET UDAŁO, A MNIE NIE? JEMU?! – Draco stanął na swoim krześle. – Jak mogłaś chcieć się z nim przespać, a ze mną nie?! – spytał rozgoryczony Judith, a dziewczyna tylko zastanawiała się, czy można samemu na siebie rzucić Zaklęcie Niewybaczalne.

Snape zrobił minę rozszalałego bazyliszka i wyrwał gazetę z rąk Neville'owi, odejmując mu przy tym dwieście punktów. Przebiegł nerwowym wzrokiem po tekście i zbladł, szczególnie kiedy usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, w których stanęła Minerwa McGonagall.

\- Severusie, musimy porozmawiać – powiedziała jadowicie.

* * *

\- Naprawdę planujecie ucieczkę? – spytał Lee Jordan.

\- Tak, nic mnie nie trzyma w tej budzie. – Ziewnął Fred, wyciągając nogi na stół. – A zgromadziliśmy z Georgem mały fundusz, który pozwoli nam na otworzenie sklepu.

\- Właśnie, złe rzeczy się tutaj dzieją. Mój brat romansuje z Zabinim! – Skrzywił się George i udawał, że wymiotuje.

\- Chyba stworzyłem potwora! – jęknął Jordan, czytając nowy artykuł Sophii. – W ogóle co ona robi w Pokoju Wspólnym? – spytał, zobaczywszy, że wściekła blondynka idzie właśnie w ich stronę.

* * *

\- Judith, jak mogłaś mi to zrobić, no jak?! – wył Malfoy, idąc ciągle za dziewczyną. – Czemu przespałaś się z nim, a nie ze mną! Ja myję włosy!

\- Ale walisz na nie za dużo brylantyny – mruknęła Judith. – I nie przespałam się z nim, nie widziałam ratfali.

\- Powiedzmy, że mogłem trochę przekręcić rzeczywistość – uśmiechnął się wrednie Zabini. – Idę uprawiać dziki seks z moim uroczym, rudym pieguskiem. Całe 3 godziny bez jego penisa! TRA-GE-DIA! – oznajmił wszystkim i szybko ruszył przez korytarz.

\- Co on miał na myśli? – spytała się Rhodes Malfoya.

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć?! Mam większy problem! Snape wyrwał kogoś, kogo ja nie wyrwałem!

\- Oj, zamknij się już! – warknęła dziewczyna. Chciała jak najszybciej uciec od tego cholernego Ślizgona i przez chwilę pobyć z Puszkiem. I chciałaby się wyspać. I wykąpać. Zaczęła się zastanawiać czemu właściwie nikt od nie ucieka, skoro dalej ma na sobie wczorajszą, brudną szatę Snape'a. Z zamyśleń wyrwała ją Pansy, która wepchnęła jej w ręce jakąś dziwną, białą, puchatą kulkę.

\- Co to? – spytała się z obrzydzeniem dziewczyna, odpychając od siebie stworzenie.

\- Twój nowy pupil – ratfal – oznajmiła Parkinson z tonem pełnym szczęścia. Gryfonka spojrzała z przerażeniem na zwierzę, potem na Malfoya, który udawał, że go głaszcze, jednak jego ręka była o 20 centymetrów za wysoko, a następnie znowu na zwierzę. Upuściła je na ziemie i krzyknęła.

\- Gryfońska dziwko, uważaj, to delikatne stworzenie – powiedziała Pansy, udając przejęcie. Judith warknęła ze złości, wyciągnęła różdżkę i rzuciła na Ślizgonkę zaklęcie. Po sekundzie pojawił się przed nią mops.

\- Znowu – Malfoy przewrócił oczami.

\- Pupuś! – zawołał Crabbe, który akurat przechodził korytarzem. – Wszędzie cię szukałem! Tatuś już cię nigdy nie zostawi!

\- To nie był ratfal – mruknął znudzony Malfoy, a pies szczeknął. – Nie martw się, Parkinson. Odmienię cię…. – zaczął mówić, kiedy przerażony mops, duszony przez Crabbe'a, wpatrywał się w niego – kiedyś – dokończył złośliwie i odszedł.

* * *

\- Severusie, czy ty całkiem postradałeś zmysły?! Z UCZENNICĄ?! – Minerwa McGonagall straciła panowanie nad sobą. – Mieliśmy wywalić tę wiedźmę z Hogwartu, a nie sypiać, na Merlina, z uczniami! – dodała.

\- Nie spałem z nią – wycedził Severus. – To stek bzdur. Powinnaś chyba pilnować tego, co wypisują twoje uczennice! Niepotrzebnie zatrzymywałaś tą Meyers, to kompletne beztalencie.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że to nieprawda. – Szkła McGonagall zalśniły złowrogo. – Ukarzę pannę Meyers… Kiedy znowu będzie moją uczennicą. Tymczasem zastanówmy się, co możemy zrobić, żebyś nie stracił posady.

\- To proste. Powiem prawdę. Zgodzę się zażyć Veritaserum – wycedził Snape.

* * *

\- Będę mógł przyjechać do ciebie do Rumunii w wakacje? – spytał Blaise, gładząc Charliego po muskularnym ramieniu. Oczekiwał radości, ale zamiast tego Weasley nagle skrzywił się nieznacznie.

\- Jasne – odpowiedział niepewnie.

\- Och, widzę, że coś jest nie tak – zarzucił mu Zabini i wstał z łóżka. – Wstydzisz się mnie?

\- Nie ujawniłem się jeszcze, smokerzy to dosyć konserwatywne społeczeństwo… - powiedział wymijająco Charlie.

\- Och, jasne. – Przewrócił oczami Zabini. – Wyrwałeś sobie naiwnego ucznia ze szkoły i chwilę się pobawisz, co? – spytał pretensjonalnie.

– Blaise, to nie tak…

\- Chyba zapomniałem, że miałem przelecieć kogoś innego! – zawołał Zabini i opuścił gabinet Charliego.

* * *

\- Fredzie Weasleyu! – krzyknęła Sophie, dźgając go długim, czerwonym paznokciem w ramie. – Musimy porozmawiać, ALE TO JUŻ!

\- Ale z ciebie pantoflarz – stwierdził Lee, widząc, jak Fred wstaje ze zbolałą miną i idzie za dziewczyną.

\- Jak śmiałeś napisać, że moja despotyczna natura doprowadzi do tego, że zostanę starą panną?! – spytała się, rzucając w niego dziennikiem.

\- Bo to prawda! Nawet nie jesteśmy ze sobą, a ty mi już rozkazujesz! Nie mówię, że nie lubię dominujących lasek, ale jednak nie jestem twoim niewolnikiem – powiedział spokojnie Fred, opierając się nonszalancko o ścianę.

\- Nie jestem heterą! Nie moja wina, że masz słaby charakter i dajesz się…

\- Zamknij się – wymruczał Weasley i przyciągnął do siebie mocno dziewczynę, a po chwili wylądowali na podłodze.

\- Nie wiem, czy sobie zdajecie sprawę, ale dalej jesteście w Pokoju Wspólnym – powiedział Lee, wychylając się zza fotela.

* * *

\- Judith, jesteś tam? – do Pokoju Życzeń wszedł ostrożnie Draco. Wszędzie walało się kocie futro, które tworzyły pagórki, wyglądające jak zaspy śnieżne. – Gdzie polazła ta…

Malfoy urwał, kiedy jedna z zasp futra się poruszyła. Okazało się, że to wielki, prawie tonowy kot, który zamiauczał głośno. Przerażony Ślizgon chciał już uciec, ale za nim stała Judith.

\- Co tu robisz? – spytała się.

\- Jaa… cię szukałem, chciałem cię przele… to znaczy pocieszyć! – Pogłaskał ją nerwowo po ramieniu, oglądając się za siebie – to właśnie w tym miejscu wielki kot zaczął się z obrzydliwym mlaśnięciem lizać po genitaliach. – Może się przejdziemy?

\- Wszystko jedno – mruknęła obojętnie Rhodes, a kiedy Draco się odwrócił, odtańczyła mini taniec radości.

\- Nie chcesz? – spytał Malfoy, wyciągając dziwnie wyglądającą buteleczkę.

\- Co to?

\- Elliksir na kaca! Musisz mieć potężnego po wczorajszym dniu – odparł Draco, a Judith spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie, jednak głowa bolała ją tak bardzo, że zdecydowała się zaryzykować. Powąchała płyn – pachniał jak sok dyniowy. Ostrożnie wzięła do ust jednego łyka, a po chwili wypiła resztę.

\- Czemu chciałaś przespać się ze Snapem, a nie ze mną? – spytał niewinnie Draco, a Rhodes już miała odpowiedzieć „gówno cię to obchodzi", ale zamiast tego wypaliła:

\- Nie przespałam się z nim. Jadłam z nim posiłek, bo bałam się pójść do Wielkiej Sali. Popijałam jego alkohol, a kiedy się upił, zaproponował mi libację u siebie w gabinecie. Mówił do mnie „Lily", a ja, byłam tak bardzo pijana, że wydawało mi się, że jest tobą, więc chciałam się z nim przespać. Ale byliśmy tak pijani, że zwymiotowaliśmy do kociołków i zasnęliśmy razem na łóżku. Kocham cię od drugiego roku, nie chciałam, żebyś uznał mnie za łatwą. Udawałam lesbijkę, żeby cię uwieść – odpowiedziała szybko i próbowała zasłonić sobie usta ręką, ale to nic nie pomogło – nie panowała nad swoim językiem. – PODAŁEŚ MI VERITASERUM? – zawołała ostatkiem sił.

\- Tak i to chyba nie był dobry pomysł… - odpowiedział Malfoy, który wyglądał na przerażonego.

* * *

\- To teraz ze sobą chodzimy? – spytała słodko Sophie, wtulając się w Freda. Weasley lekko się zmieszał.

\- Wiesz co, Sophie… Naprawdę bardzo cię lubię, ale nie wydaje mi się, żeby nasz związek był najlepszym pomysłem – mruknął, z irytacją wyciągając siano ze swojego ubrania. Oboje leżeli w stadninie i zbliżał się już późny wieczór.

\- Że co? – warknęła dziewczyna, która nagle wyswobodziła się spod jego ramienia.

\- Po prostu… Zawsze chciałem dziewczyny, która będzie mnie wspierała w moich nawet najdurniejszych pomysłach. A ty mnie ciągle krytykujesz – wyjaśnił spokojnie Weasley i jęknął – co tutaj tak śmierdzi? Firenzo nie korzysta z toalety?

\- PEWNIE TY! – krzyknęła Sophie i odwróciła się do niego plecami. Czuła, że jej wściekłość rośnie z sekundy na sekundę. Najpierw zdradziła ją Judith, a teraz jej prawie chłopak chciał z nią zerwać?!

\- Nie złość się… Gdybyś się zmieniła… Chociaż trochę - powiedział ostrożnie Fred, kładąc jej rękę na ramieniu.

\- Nie mam zamiaru się zmieniać! – wycedziła Sophie i strąciła jego rękę. – A na pewno nie dla kogoś, kto musi łatać dwadzieścia razy jedną dziurę w spodniach, bo nie stać go na nowe! I nie dla kogoś tak infantylnego jak ty! – dodała wrednie i dopiero po chwili stwierdziła, że przesadziła. – Fred… - jęknęła, ale nie widziała jeszcze Weasleya – a w końcu obserwowała go bacznie od kilku lat – tak wściekłego.

\- Och, no tak, za wysokie progi dla mojej nogi. Nic tutaj po mnie, skoro jestem takim biedakiem – odparł wreszcie lodowato i odszedł – Sophie westchnęła żałośnie i postanowiła go dogonić. – Nawet za mną nie idź – warknął, nie zaszczycając jej nawet jednym spojrzeniem.

* * *

Sophie przemierzała nerwowo korytarze Hogwartu. Jak on mógł z nią zerwać?! No dobrze, może wcale nie byli razem, ale… Z irytacją kopnęła pomnik Anny Boleyn.

\- AU! – wrzasnęła Judith Rhodes, która właśnie się za nim schowała.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? – spytała Sophie.

\- Malfoy podał mi Veritaserum, wyznałam mu miłość i uciekł! Chowam się, żeby nikt nie wyciągnął ode mnie żadnych informacji! – zawołała, machając rękami.

\- Spoko, Fred mi powiedział, że jestem despotyczna i ciągle wszystkich krytykuję.

\- Miał rację.

\- WCALE NIE.

\- Sophie, przepraszam, że wydałam twój dziennik, ale ty poniżyłaś mnie gorzej! Napisałaś dwa artykuły na mój temat, które zniszczyły mi życie! Ale i tak musimy coś zrobić z Umbridge i musisz wróóócić do Hogwartu!

\- Hmm, napiszę sprostowanie do tych artykułów. A co do Umbridge - mam pomysł! GENIALNY POMYSŁ!

\- Jaki?

\- Czy plotki na temat tego, że ukrywasz się w Pokoju Życzeń z gigantycznymi kotami są prawdziwe?

* * *

\- Zabini, ukryj mnie gdzieś! – Draco rzucił się na chłopaka.

\- Czego znowu? – mruknął Blaise, strzepując ręce blondyna z szaty. – Muszę znaleźć kogoś do ruchania – wymamrotał, czkając. Popatrzy krytycznie na swojego przyjaciela i dodał - ale nie, ty nie jesteś odpowiedni.

\- Świetnie, najpierw Gryfonka daje mi kosza, teraz ty! Cudownie – wykrzyczał Malfoy, ale wtedy sobie przypomniał to, co powiedziała mu Judith. - Ta wariatka jest we mnie śmiertelnie zakochana! To znaczy, nie dziwię się jej… ale nie chcę miłości! – zawył zrozpaczony. – Chcę seksu!

\- A Pansy? Worek na głowę i za ojczyznę – podsunął mu Zabini.

\- Nie, bałbym się, że jej spadnie – mruknął ironicznie Malfoy – w dodatku znowu jest psem.

* * *

Judith z Sophie stały na środku Pokoju Wspólnego Gryffindoru, a wszyscy gryfońscy członkowie Gwardii Dumbledore'a patrzyli się na nie. Na ich twarzach malowały się różne miny – rozgoryczone, znudzone, złe, roześmiane, ale najczęściej pojawiająca się była ta wyrażająca współczucie dla ich głupoty.

\- Przecież dla Umbridge to byłoby jak prezent gwiazdkowy – stwierdził Ron po tym jak dziewczyny opowiedziały im swój plan.

\- Właśnie nie! Zniszczy ją to, co kocha najbardziej! Koty! – klasnęła w dłonie Sophie, a Judith pokazowo wyciągnęła w ich stronę Puszka, który wyglądał jakby zaraz miał umrzeć z nudów.

\- A ty nas przypadkiem nie zdradziłaś? – spytał jadowicie Potter.

\- A widzisz coś na mojej twarzy?! – zawołała Judith.

\- Masz jeszcze trzy godziny – odparł Harry, spoglądając na zegarek.

\- Harry… To nie ona. To Marietta Edgecombe, przyjaciółka Cho… - odezwała się cicho Hermiona, a Potter popatrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem.

\- Później o tym porozmawiamy – stwierdził, kiedy zobaczył, że wszyscy się w niego wpatrują. - I według was wsiądziemy na wielkie koty, stworzone przez twoją nie-ex-dziewczynę, której nienawidzisz i pogalopujemy na nich na Umbridge? – powiedział pomału Harry, kierując pytanie w stronę Sophie.

\- Dokładnie tak! – odpowiedziała mu radośnie Rhodes, po czym zwróciła się do Sophie:

\- Nienawidzisz mnie?

\- Nigdy cię nienawidziłam! Tylko bardzo mnie skrzywdziłaś, ale ja i tak bardzo tęskniłam! – zawyła nagle i obie rzuciły się sobie w ramiona.

\- Znów jesteście lesbijkami? – zapytał głupio Neville.

* * *

\- Po prostu napijmy się, Malfoy. To co prawda nie rozwiąże naszych problemów, ale cóż, sok dyniowy też tego nie zrobi! – Wzruszył ramionami Zabini i podał mu do ręki piersiówkę.

\- Ile ty tego masz? – spytał Draco, ale chętnie skorzystał z jego propozycji.

\- Zaklęcie duplikujące. Na Merlina, czy ktokolwiek zda SUMy oprócz mnie? – Zabini wzniósł oczy w kierunku sufitu. – Więc mały Draco Malfoy boi się zobowiązań…

\- Wcale się nie boję! – zaprzeczył zbyt gwałtownie chłopak. – Po prostu… Ona jest dziwna . Jest Gryfonką. Przyjaźni się ze szlamami. No ale jej włosy ładnie pachną… Jak guma truskawkowa… - powiedział nagle Malfoy dziwnym głosem.

\- Ostatnio pachniały mi raczej wymiocinami i alkoholem – burknął Zabini. – Jeśli się jej wstydzisz, to nie zawracaj jej głowy! Mnie to dzisiaj spotkało. Weasley nie chciał zabrać mnie do Rumunii.

\- Och, Zabini, przecież jesteś tak przystojny, że możesz wyrwać każdego! – mruknął Draco, ale wypada dodać, że wypowiedział to zdanie po wlaniu w siebie połowy piersiówki.

\- Cóż, dziękuję, Malfoy, szkoda że nie mogę powiedzieć o tobie tego samego. W sumie… - Zabini zastanowił się przez chwilę - Parkinson powinna zostać tym mopsem! Nie irytuje mnie aż tak bardzo!

Pies zaszczekał w ramach protestu.

\- No dobra, na miesiąc… - powiedział łaskawie Blaise.

\- Rok… - dodał Draco ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

\- Dwa lata…

\- Albo dziesięć…

\- Mam świetny pomysł, Draco! – zawołał nagle Blaise, czując, że już jest nieco podpity. – Chodźmy do Hogsmeade! Razem - na podryw! – zażądał, ignorując szczekanie mopsa.

* * *

\- Profesor Umbridge! – Zdyszana Judith wpadła do gabinetu Dolores.

\- Tak, moja kocia przyjaciółko? – spytała dobrotliwie Umbridge, która właśnie głaskała Pana Wąsika po brzuchu.

\- Niech pani profesor pójdzie ze mną na błonie! Dzieje się coś dziwnego, Firenzowi całkiem odbiło! – powiedziała, a Umbridge zerwała się z miejsca i chwyciła różdżkę.

\- Zawsze wiedziałam, żeby nie zatrudniać tych dziwnych stworów… - mruknęła z obrzydzeniem.

\- A, pani profesor…

\- Słucham cię, kochanie?

\- Zapisałaby mi pani w testamencie swoje koty?

\- W testamencie? – zdziwiła się dyrektorka.

\- No wie, pani. Tak w razie czego, chyba nie chciałaby pani, żeby wszystkie słodkie mordki zostały sierotami… w razie jakiegoś nagłego wypadku – dokończyła, nerwowo się śmiejąc.

\- Dobry pomysł! – zawołała Umbridge i wyciągnęła testament z szafki, a potem machnęła nad nim różdżką. – Dobrze, a teraz chodźmy się rozprawić z tym kucem!

* * *

\- Zabini, czy ty widzisz to co ja? – zapytał się Draco, przecierając oczy ze zdziwienia. Na błoniach stało sześć wielkich kotów, a na ich grzbietach siedzieli członkowie Gwardii. Siódmy kot leżał na grzbiecie, a Luna i Neville głaskali go po wielkim brzuszysku.

\- Mówiłem, Hogwart już nie jest tym samym miejscem, co był wcześniej – stwierdził Blaise, potykając się o własne nogi.

\- Czy w twoich piersiówkach był na pewno tylko alkohol?

\- Kto wie, kto to wie?! – zawołał dramatycznie Blaise, udając się mniej więcej w kierunku, w którym powinno iść się do Hogsmeade.

\- Severusie, co tam się wyprawia?! – zawołała McGonagall.

Snape podbiegł do okna, przy którym stała kobieta i uważnie się rozejrzał. Wiedział, że był na mocnym kacu, jednak nie spodziewał się, że może on wywołać, aż takie omamy wzrokowe. Ten cholerny Potter, co on znowu wymyślił?! I jeszcze te ogromne koty! Kto wpadł na ten szalony plan?! Profesora Eliksirów zszokowało jeszcze bardziej to, że z zamku wybiegła Judith, a za nią Umbridge.

\- Chyba powinniśmy tam iść! – zawołała Minewra, wybiegając z pokoju nauczycielskiego.

* * *

Judith wbiegła z wrzaskiem na błonie, ale kiedy Umbridge myślała, że już ją dogoniła, ta zniknęła. Dyrektorka rozejrzała się po okolicy, jednak wydawało się, że w pobliżu nie ma żadnego żywego stworzenia.

\- Teraz! – zawołał Potter, a Hermiona ściągnęła zaklęcie maskujące. Przed Dolores Umbridge, dyrektorką Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, stało siedem wielkich – wysokich na trzy metry – kotów.

\- Co się tutaj dzieje?! – krzyknęła nerwowo Umbridge i już chciała uciec, ale jeden z kotów – na którym siedzieli Weasleyowie - zagrodził jej przejście.

\- Wszyscy jesteście wyrzuceni! Wszyscy! – zawołała.

\- Wiesz, Dolores, dzieje naszej przyjaźni były trudne… - zaczął mówić Fred.

\- Ale jedyną osobą wyrzuconą z Hogwartu jesteś w tym momencie ty! – zakończył George.

\- Powiedzielibyśmy, że będzie nam ciebie brakować.

\- Ale przecież zabroniłaś opowiadać kłamstw.

Nagle kot, na grzbiecie którego siedzieli Ron i Harry, rzucił się na Umbridge – dwaj Gryfoni w ostatniej chwili zeskoczyli z jego grzbietu – a tymczasem zwierzę chwyciło w zęby różową szatę Dolores i uniosło ją nad ziemię.

\- Puszku, wiesz, gdzie masz iść – powiedział Harry, a kocur pobiegł w stronę Zakazanego Lasu.

\- Co… Co się tutaj dzieje?! – wysapała McGonagall, która z przerażeniem patrzyła na migającą w ciemnościach różową szatę Umbridge.

\- Ależ nic, pani profesor – odparł Harry Potter. – Pani profesor doznała nieszczęśliwego wypadku. Chyba nie będzie mogła dłużej uczyć w Hogwarcie.

Severus Snape zacisnął usta w cienką linię.

\- Ach… - McGonagall przez chwilę walczyła ze sobą. – No cóż, chyba ja tymczasowo będę musiała pełnić funkcję dyrektora Hogwartu po tym nieszczęśliwym wypadku – oznajmiła nagle, a wszyscy wydali z siebie okrzyk radości. – A co do ciebie, Meyers – zaczęła mówić Minerwa i oboje z Severusem popatrzyli na nią surowo – zostajesz przywrócona do Hogwartu. Nie mniej jutro porozmawiamy sobie na temat twoich artykułów, a także szlabanu, jaki powinnaś za nie otrzymać.

Sophie zaśmiała się nerwowo i odeszła jak najdalej od Severusa.

\- Sto punktów od Gryffindoru – wymamrotał nagle Snape, patrząc z nienawiścią na blondynkę. Minerwa spojrzała na niego nieprzyjemnie. On znowu TO robił.

\- Dwieście od Slytherinu! – powiedziała nagle w odwecie.

\- Trzysta od Gryffindoru!

\- Czterysta od Slytherinu!

\- Pięćset od Gryffindoru!

Uczniowie oddalili się od dwójki wojujących nauczycieli i nagle Harry Potter wykrzyknął:

\- Wszyscy powinniśmy uczcić to w Hogsmeade! Ja stawiam! - Po chwili, widząc smutne spojrzenie kotów, dodał - och, możecie z nami iść!

\- Taaaak! – krzyknęła radośnie Judith, a jej kot stanął dęba. – Na Hogsmeade! – zawołała i pogalopowała przed siebie.

* * *

\- Dla wszystkich piwo kremowe! – krzyknął Harry, kiedy tylko weszli do Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami.

\- Jasne, może od razu karotka – powiedziała cierpko Judith. – Ognistej! Na koszt Złotego Chłopca!

\- Nie masz dość już alkoholu? – spytał się George dziewczyny.

\- A po co trzeźwieć? – spytała się retorycznie i szybko wypiła swoją szklaneczkę.

\- Ciekawe z jakim teraz nauczycielem się prześpi – mruknął Ron do Hermiony.

\- Nieładnie tak mówić, Ron – skarciła go Granger i wzięła łyk whisky, ale od razu go wypluła. – Obrzydliwe!

\- Nie marnuj alkoholu – warknęła Rhodes, po czym zabrała jej szklankę i opróżniła. – Dziś się bawimy jak szlachta!

* * *

Sophie z boku przyglądała się, jak jej znowu-przyjaciółka zaczyna się upijać, jednak sama na razie nie miała ochoty na świętowanie. Wzięła głęboki wdech, wypiła swojego drinka i mówiąc do siebie – dasz radę, bądź normalna! – podeszła do Freda.

\- Możemy porozmawiać? – spytała się nieśmiało Weasleya, a kiedy zauważyła wahanie w jego oczach, dodała:

\- Proszę!

\- Idź, Forge, jak dama prosi – powiedział George, uroczyście się jej kłaniając. Odeszli od stolika przy którym Fred siedział z bratem i Angeliną do najdalszego krańca pubu.

\- Chyba powiedziałem ci już dzisiaj wszystko, co chciałem – oznajmił, zakładając ręce na piersi.

\- Chciałam cię tylko przeprosić. Wiem, że ostatnio byłam okropna. Przepraszam za to, co powiedziałam – mruknęła cicho. – Ale może zaczęlibyśmy wszystko od początku? Obiecuję się zmienić! I pomogę ci w promocji sklepu!

\- Nagle to nie jest głupi i infantylny pomysł? – fuknął Fred.

\- Słyszałam lepsze… - zaczęła, ale Fred od razu odwrócił się od niej i chciał odejść. – Nie, zaczekaj!

* * *

\- Pięć tysięcy od Gryffindoru! – krzyknął Snape.

\- Pięć tysięcy sto od Slytherinu – wycedziła McGonagall.

\- Chyba chciałaś powiedzieć pięć tysięcy dwieście od Gryffindoru – poprawił ją Severus, obnażając zęby.

\- Ciebie też to tak podnieca? – spytała nagle Minerwa.

\- Zawsze – odpowiedział Snape i przyciągnął ją do siebie. – Może mnie ukarzesz, Minerwo? Byłem ostatnio bardzo, bardzo zły – wyszeptał jej do ucha.

* * *

\- No dobrze. Normalnie to bym cię już olał, ale… – zaczął mówić Fred i uważnie przyjrzał się Sophie. W sumie to złość mu już dawno przeszła, ale zawsze bawiło go, kiedy ktoś się przed nim płaszczył! Postanowił potrzymać ją jeszcze chwilę w niepewności, aż wreszcie, widząc, że Meyers już prawie płacze, powiedział łaskawie – dam ci jeszcze jedną szansę. Zachowuj się normalnie przez chociaż… Tydzień!

\- Tydzień? – jęknęła Sophie, ale szybko się poprawiła – oczywiście! A od kiedy?

\- OD TERAZ! – zawołał i złapał ją za rękę, po czym skierowali się w stronę stolika. – Siadaj i bądź normalna! – powiedział, a George i Angelina zaczęli mu się dziwnie przyglądać.

\- Och, cóż, Sophie, naprawdę uważasz, że jestem taka brzydka i głupia? – spytała kąśliwie Johnson.

\- Hmm… Nie no, wiecie, generalnie mam problem z eliksirami odurzającymi! –Sophie wpadła na kolejny genialny pomysł i wlała w siebie trochę Ognistej Whisky. – I innymi takimi … Wtedy piszę takie bzdury i w ogóle wydaje mi się, że jestem lesbijką… - mruknęła, widząc, jak pijana Judith tańczy na środku baru.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żebyś wyglądała zazwyczaj na odurzoną. Może trochę zarozumiałą – skomentowała Angelina.

\- Sama jeste… Umiem się doskonale kamuflować! – Zaśmiała się nerwowo, widząc karcące spojrzenie Freda.

* * *

\- Blaise, na Merlina, gdze ja jestfem? -spytał Draco, uwieszając się szyi Zabiniego.

\- Malfoy, nie dosyć, że jesteś prawiczkiem, to nie umiesz nawet pić. Wstyd mi za ciebie – powiedział Blaise i - jak gdyby nigdy nic - przeszedł koło wielkich kotów, po czym wszedł do baru, ciągnąc za sobą swojego ślizgońskiego kompana – a w zasadzie jego zwłoki.

\- Kolejna kolejka na koszt Pottera! – wykrzyknęła Judith, spadając ze stołu.

\- Może dzisiaj coś zaliczysz, Malfoy! – Wyszczerzył się Zabini i klepnął go w tyłek – wzdrygnął się, bo był wyjątkowo mało jędrny! Pchnął Dracona w kierunku Rhodes, wziął jednego z drinków opłaconych przez Pottera – no dobra, dobra, może wypił jednego przy barze i wziął jeszcze dwa na drogę - i zaczął poszukiwać ofiary na dzisiejszą noc!


	7. Chapter 7

Następnego dnia rano prawie wszyscy Gryfoni oraz dwóch Ślizgonów – w zasadzie to jeden, bo stan drugiego należałoby określić jako „wiecznie nietrzeźwy" - obudziło się na kacu. Impreza trwała do wczesnych godzin porannych, jednak jako, że miał jeszcze nadejść piątek, za narzekaniem, kwękaniem i marudzeniem Hermiony, w końcu postanowili zakończyć przyjęcie.

\- Gdzie ja jestem? – mruknęła Judith, podnosząc się na łokciu z łóżka. Miała w ustach posmak starego trolla i miała wrażenie, że w jej głowie odbywa się koncert Fatalnych Jędz. Spojrzała pod kołdrę i odkryła, że jest nago. – Kurwa, znowu – mruknęła. Zebrała się na odwagę i odwróciła się, aby zobaczyć, kto z nią leży. _Błagam, tylko nie jakiś nauczyciel!_ – pomyślała w duchu. Jednak koło niej leżał nie kto inny, jak Draco Malfoy we własnej osobie. Nie spał, ale za to uśmiechał się głupkowato.

\- Jaki byłem? – zapytał się z podnieceniem w głosie. – Dobry, świetny czy wspaniały?

* * *

\- Muszę ci pogratulować, wczoraj byłaś całkiem normalna – stwierdził Fred, kiedy obudzili się wraz z Sophie na samym środku boiska do Quidditcha.

\- Starałam się – odparła dziewczyna. – Co my tu robimy? – spytała, rozglądając się wokół.

\- Chciałaś nauczyć się latać na miotle.

\- Ja? – Zdziwiła się dziewczyna. – Bez majtek i spodni?

\- Nie powiedziałem na jakiej miotle!

* * *

Zabini - jako jedyny wyćwiczony w piciu - obudził się rano rześki i wypoczęty. Co prawda nie w swoim łóżku, jednak w Hogwarcie. Co prawda w dormitorium, jednak nie w tym należącym do swojego Domu. Przeciągnął się rozkosznie na łóżku i przytulił do pleców chłopaka, z którym spał.

\- Wstawaj, pszczółko – szepnął mu do ucha. – Słońce już wstało.

Spod kołdry wychyliła się ruda czupryna – tylko po to, by nagle zerwać się z łóżka. Ron Weasley stał tak jak go natura stworzyła, próbując nieporadnie okryć się prześcieradłem.

\- Zaczynam naprawdę lubić twoją rodzinę! – Zaśmiał się Zabini.

\- Ja… Ja… Nie… - zaczął dukać Weasley.

\- Mam na imię Blaise, jakbyś zapomniał – powiedział Zabini – ale nie powinieneś, bo wiele razy krzyczałeś moje imię tej nocy – dodał, a Ron Weasley zapiszczał tak, jakby właśnie zobaczył pająka.

* * *

Sophie nurtowała jeszcze jedna sprawa! Wzięła głęboki oddech i spytała, siląc się na obojętny ton głosu:

\- To jesteśmy parą?

\- Nie przeginaj, na okresie próbnym – odparł beztrosko Fred, pogwizdując. Meyers popatrzyła w bok. Nienawidziła przepraszać! A jeszcze bardziej nie znosiła udawać, że jest jej przykro! Jednak nie mogła przecież pozwolić, żeby jej pierwszy prawie chłopak nie stał się jej chłopakiem!

\- Przepraszam, czasami nie myślę nad tym, co plotę. Ale ten pomysł ze sklepem jest naprawdę fantastyczny – zaczęła mówić bez przekonania w głosie. – I wcale nie uważam, że jesteś biedakiem. Myślę, że jesteś naprawdę… Wspaniały – dodała ciszej, ale tym razem zabrzmiała szczerze. Fred przystanął na chwilę i popatrzył się na nią krzywo.

\- Nie musisz mi wchodzić bez mydła do… – mruknął, ale ugryzł się w język. – Jesteś wredna, bezczelna, zarozumiała i masz naprawdę dziwaczne pomysły – wytknął jej.

\- Ty też! – zawołała Sophie, mrużąc oczy. Fred zaśmiał się i odszedł kawałek dalej.

\- W sumie… To prawda! – przyznał po chwili. – Znajdź mi trzydzieści ofiar… Ochotników do testowania produktów, a wtedy zapomnę o tym, jaka byłaś okropna. A i każdy produkt opiszesz w swojej gazecie na przynajmniej stronę! – dodał wrednie.

\- Hmm… A ile ich jest?

\- Sto? Dwieście? A może trzysta? Nigdy nie miałem pamięci do liczb! – odparł teatralnie Fred, przepuszczając ją w przejściu do Gryffindoru.

* * *

\- Byłeś zajebisty, Draco, słyszałem cię całą noc! – powiedział kpiąco Theodor, po czym wstał i wyszedł z dormitorium, trzaskając drzwiami.

\- To jak Judith? – dopytywał się dalej Malfoy.

\- Ja… Byłeś ok… - odparła, wstydząc się przyznać, że nic nie pamięta.  
Blaise Zabini wkroczył do dormitorium, wesoło pogwizdując.

\- Jak tam, misie? Pewnie przyszliście pijani i poszliście spać? Amatorstwo!

\- Wcale nie, zaliczyłem! – powiedział dumnie Malfoy.

\- Czy to prawda? – Blaise uniósł brwi do góry.

Judith wzruszyła ramionami.

\- A, ja przeleciałem Rona Weasleya, jakbyście byli ciekawi! – zawołał Zabini.- I potrzebuję kawy!

* * *

Skacowani uczniowie ruszyli na pierwsze zajęcia, jakimi były eliksiry, co u większości wywołało jeszcze większy ból głowy. Jedyną podekscytowaną osobą była Sophie.

\- Wróciłam do Hogwartu! Najcudowniejszy dzień w moim życiu! – zawołała dziewczyna, skacząc z podniecenia.

\- Wywalili cię na tydzień, powinnaś się cieszyć, miałaś wolne – mruknęła Judith, zakładając ciemne okulary na twarz.

\- To nie były wakacje – odpowiedziała zimno Meyers i postanowiła sobie, że NIKT NIGDY NIE DOWIE SIĘ, co się działo podczas tego tygodnia. Otrzęsła się ze złych wspomnień. – Dobra, nieważne! Szkoda tylko, że nie mam swojej różdżki.

Uczniowie weszli do sali z grobowymi minami, lecz coś im nie pasowało. Zabini pociągnął mocno nosem i powiedział:

\- Ktoś tu uprawiał seks!

Nagle coś uderzyło w biurko Snape'a, które podskoczyło na kilka centymetrów, a po chwili spod niego wyszedł sam profesor eliksirów. Wszyscy zrobili zdziwione miny, jednak kiedy spod biurka wyszła bura kotka, dumnie krocząc przez sale, wszyscy zamarli.

\- Ja rozumiem wiele – mruknął Blaise. – Ale żeby koty…?!

\- Muszę ukryć moje maleństwa! - zawołała Judith i wybiegła z sali, rzucając po drodze Snape'owi spojrzenie pełne wyrzutu.

* * *

Cóż, maj był miesiącem, w którym wszyscy już musieli uczyć się do SUMów – odejście Umbridge nie za bardzo wstrząsnęło Hogwartem. Bliźniacy Weasley znaleźli aż pięćdziesięciu ochotników do przetestowania swoich patentów i żaden z nich nie umarł! W „Nowinach Hogwartu" pojawiło się tyle informacji o ich sklepie, że mogli liczyć na naprawdę dużą klientelę. Judith i Sophie pilnie razem uczyły się do egzaminów – już nie jako udawana para, ale przyjaciółki. Sophie wybrała sobie nową różdżkę – z włosiem jednorożca. Ich związki rozwijały się coraz lepiej – Sophie nadal irytowała Freda i wszystkich innych, a Judith chodziła z całą chmarą kotów odziedziczonych po Umbridge i cóż, jej stosunki z Draco nie były zdefiniowane, ale na pewno zacieśnione. Jedynie czasami podczas meczów Quidditcha następowało tak mocne napięcie pomiędzy nimi, że ledwo dotknęli ziemi, a już zaczynali zrywać z siebie ubrania, za co zaliczyli serię szlabanów u Hagrida.

\- Nic nie umiem! – zawołała Hermiona, siedząc w bibliotece w fortecy stworzonej przez książki. Judith i Sophie uczyły się dopiero od kilku dni do SUMów, a ich histeria rosła z każdym dniem i narzekanie Hermiony - która uczyła się już od początku roku - im w ogóle nie pomagała.

\- Skończ pierdolić – warknęła Judith. – Ja to jestem dopiero w czarnej dupie, nie potrafię zapamiętać składników eliksiru zapomnienia!

\- Cóż za ironia! – mruknęła Sophie.

\- A propos czarnej dupy... – Do ich stolika podszedł Zabini, trzymając ręce na biodrach. – Pozdrówcie Rona.

\- Co się stało z moim Hogwartem?! – Hermiona rozpłakała się.

* * *

W końcu nastał czas nieuprawnionych przez wszystkich SUMów. Dwa tygodnie zmożonej pracy miały pokazać, na jakim poziomie są piątoklasiści. Nikt w tym czasie nie miał ochoty na imprezowanie, nawet Zabini – wyjątkowo – chodził cały czas trzeźwy. Wszystkie egzaminy przeszły bez większych problemów. No - z wyjątkiem jednego wypadku! Judith postanowiła wejść do sali na pierwszy egzamin ze wszystkimi swoimi kotami – również tymi z Pokoju Życzeń - które „miały przynieść jej szczęście", na co profesor McGonagall nie mogła przystać. Koty zostały wyprowadzone z pomieszczenia, a dziewczyna chlipała przez cały czas pisania.

\- W końcu wolne! – zawołała radośnie Sophie, wychodząc z ostatniego testu o historii magii. – Dobrze, że Hermiona siedziała przede mną, inaczej nic bym nie napisała!

\- Wiesz, że są nałożone czary, które uniemożliwiają oszukiwanie – powiadomił ją Fred, obejmując ją w talii.

\- Co?! Jak to?! - zdziwiła się dziewczyna. – Przecież widziałam jej odpowiedzi!

\- Pewnie były błędne – stwierdził Fred. – Ktoś tu będzie miał Trolla!

\- A może nawet stworzą dla ciebie specjalną ocenę, skoro wszystkie miałaś źle! – Wyszczerzył się idący z tyłu George.

\- Bardzo zabawne, ciekawe jak wam poszły OWUTEMy! – mruknęła w ramach rewanżu Sophie.

\- Odpowiedź jest prosta…. – mruknął Fred.

\- Tak, poszły nam fantastycznie!

\- Bo do nich nie przystępowaliśmy.

\- Ciekawe co na to wasza matka – odparła Sophie, która słyszała już wiele o pani Weasley – z opowieści nie przedstawiała jej się jako najspokojniejsza osoba na świecie.

\- Cóż, chyba nie będzie dane nam się tego dowiedzieć…

\- Bo kupiliśmy lokal na Pokątnej i bynajmniej nie mamy zamiaru wracać do domu – dokończył George.

\- Tak, więc może – skoro nie będzie mnie w Hogwarcie w przyszłym roku - przyjedziesz do nas na wakacje? Przyda nam się mała pomoc… – powiedział niby od niechcenia Fred.  
\- Świetny pomysł! A teraz mam coś jeszcze do zrobienia! – Uśmiechnęła się Sophie i pobiegła w stronę lochów.

\- WPROST GENIALNY, FORGE! – skomentował George, kiedy dziewczyna nieco się oddaliła i krytycznie popatrzył się na swojego brata, który odprowadził ją rozmarzonym wzrokiem aż do końca korytarza.

\- Nie wiem, o ci chodzi! – odparł Fred z głupkowatym uśmiechem.

\- Ja nigdy nie będę taką cio… - zaczął mówić George, ale wówczas podskoczył, słysząc za sobą podniesiony głos Angeliny Johnson:

\- Możesz mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego nie zdawałeś OWUTEMów?!

* * *

\- Jestem bardzo zadowolony, że większości z Was… – Snape popatrzył wymowie na Gryfonów, w gronie których wyróżnił spojrzeniem Sophię, ale ta jednak niezrażona dalej piłowała paznokcie. Severus już chciał odjąć jej punkty, ale pomyślał o nowej okładce gazety, na której zostałby opisany jego stosunek seksualny z kotem i poniechał tego zamiaru. Co za szczęście, że ta dziewczyna nie miała szansy dostać W! – Nie będzie uczęszczała na moje zajęcia w przyszłym roku. Życzę wam miłych wakacji – zakończył takim tonem, jakby życzył wszystkim, żeby zostali zdeptani przez Hagrida zaraz po wyjściu z sali. Wszyscy zerwali się ze swoich miejsc – tylko jedna uczennic ociągała się z wyjściem. Sophie Meyers z szerokim uśmiechem zatrzymała się koło Severusa.

\- Czego? – warknął Severus, nie siląc się już na uprzejmość.

\- Ach, chciałam panu podziękować, że jest pan takim fantastycznym profesorem! Jestem prawie pewna, że zdałam egzamin na W!

\- A ja jestem prawie pewny, że się pani myli! – powiedział jadowicie Snape, obnażając przy tym zęby niczym ludożerczy rekin. – Proszę pamiętać, że ja też jestem w komisji.

\- Proszę pamiętać – zaczęła mówić – że mam parę zdjęć z nocy po przykrym wypadku z panią Umbridge. Czy chciałby pan przeczytać o sobie kolejny artykuł? Wydaje mi się, że Ministerstwo już teraz chce przeprowadzić rozmowę z panem profesorem…

\- Bezczelna dziewucho! Czy ty mnie szantażujesz? – spytał jadowicie.

\- Ależ skąd. Po prostu chciałam powiedzieć, że ja i Judith bardzo chciałybyśmy chodzić na pańskie zajęcia w przyszłym roku! Miłych wakacji! – zawołała śpiewnie i wybiegła z lochu.  
Gdyby Severus mógłby zabijać wzrokiem, to ta przeklęta Gryfonka byłaby już martwa – ale nie mógł, więc tylko z nienawiścią wpatrywał się w jej oddalającą się sylwetkę.

* * *

Judith i Sophie niepewnie chodziły po pociągu, poszukując wolnego przedziału – fakt, że wszystkie rzeczy Rhodes miauczały, nie ułatwiał im tego zadania.

\- Czemu nie usiądziesz ze swoim chłopakiem? – spytała od niechcenia Judith.

\- Siedzą z Angeliną! Z Angeliną! Z An…

\- Zakapowałam. Z Angeliną. I co z tego?

\- Ona kiedyś podrywała Freda!

\- A nie on ją? Poza tym ona nie chodzi od jakiegoś czasu z Georgem?

\- Nie pogarszaj sytuacji!– powiedziała Sophie tonem małego dziecka.

\- Och, moje ukochane lesbijki! Zapraszam was! – zawołał Blaise dziwnie wesołym głosem. Dziewczyny podeszły do przedziału i zajrzały zza szybę, gdzie dojrzały Malfoya i Parkinson. Draco lekko zmieszał się na ich widok.

\- To nie za dobry pomysł… - zaczęła mówić Rhodes.

\- A nie pierdol – stwierdziła Sophie. – Zabini ma na pewno cukierki i alkohol, prawda?

\- Cóż, cukierka mam tylko jednego, a alkohol… - Blaise wcisnął im do ręki po piersiówce.

\- Cześć Pansy, kupę lat! – Uśmiechnęła się Judith do Pansy, jednak ta kompletnie ją zignorowała – od czasu swoich dwóch przemian starała się, jak to powtarzał Zabini, nie szczekać zbyt głośno.

Sophie pociągnęła spory łyk ze swojej butelki i dokładnie zaczęła się przyglądać Malfoyowi. Coś jej w nim nie pasowało. I wcale tym razem nie chodziło o jego ślizgońską mordę ani trochę ciotowatą szatę. Przymknęła jedno oko, przechyliła głowę w prawo i zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Niedorozwinięta jesteś? – spytał z pogardą Draco.

\- Nie, coś jest… WIEM! Nie używasz już brylantyny! – zawołała, klaszcząc w dłonie. Malfoy się zmieszał, szczególnie że wszyscy zaczęli się mu uważnie przyglądać. Dopiero teraz zauważyli, że jego PLATYNOWE włosy nie są gładko ulizane. Ślizgon nie zamierzał się przyznawać, że zaprzestał używania swojego ulubionego kosmetyku zaraz po tym, jak Judith wyśmiała jego fryzurę. Jedynie bąknął coś pod nosem i odwrócił się do okna.

\- Malfoy, nie poznaje cię, żadnej – co prawda mało błyskotliwej – riposty? – zdziwił się Zabini.

Chłopak rzucił mu tylko mroźne spojrzenie, ale Blaise udał, że go nie zauważył.

\- Draco, uważam, że dobrze ci w tej fryzurze – powiedziała pojednawczo Judith, siląc się na przyjacielski, całkowicie aseksualny ton głosu.

Nagle, ni z czego, ni z owego, Pansy zerwała się z miejsca i rzuciła w nich „Prorokiem Codziennym", który akurat czytała i wrzasnęła:

\- Mam was wszystkich dość! Pierdolcie się! –Wyrzuciła ręce do góry ze wściekłością, po czym wbiła palec w ramię Malfoya. – A ty! Ty nie odzywaj się do mnie! Już nigdy!

Po tym krótkim występie wybiegła z przedziału. Nikt się nie odezwał przez chwilę, a Zabini rzucił nerwowo wzrokiem na gazetę – szybko zmiętolił ją i wrzucił do kubła.

\- Czemu to zrobiłeś? – burknął Malfoy.

\- Były tam nagie kobiety! – wyjaśnił pośpiesznie Blaise, a po chwili zarechotał radośnie. - Najlepszy moment w moim życiu! Napijmy się za to! – zawołał, otwierając skrzynie, w której była przynajmniej setka piersiówek.

\- Jak ty to… - zaczęła Judith, ale stwierdziła, że nie warto się pytać, ale warto się napić.

Jechali chwilę, pijąc prawie w całkowitej ciszy, jedynie czasami przerywanej toastem za „odczepieniem się mopsowatego ryja na zawsze". W końcu Sophie wybełkotała:

\- Koniec tej imprezy! Widzę was potrójnie! A nie chce znowu zwymiotować na twoje buty, arystokrato! – zawołała, celując palcem gdzieś w okno. Chciała wyjść, ale zawahała się na chwilę – cofnęła się, zabrała kilkanaście piersiówek z kufra i sztywno wymaszerowała z przedziału.

\- Pójdę za nią – stwierdziła Judith. – Bo jeszcze sama to wypije i z pociągu wypadnie – powiedziała, śmiejąc się nerwowo i szybko wyszła. Draco patrzył się za nią smętnie, robiąc minę zbitego psa, która była równie męska i seksowna co śliniący się mops.

\- Co, Malfoy, zakochanie od pierwszego włożenia? – zapytał się całkiem poważnie Zabini.

\- Zamknij się! – warknął Draco i zaczął intensywnie podziwiać widoki za oknem.

\- Cóż, to żaden wstyd… - zaczął mówić Zabini. – A może trochę w sumie jest to wstyd. Ale zajmijmy się czymś ciekawym, czyli mną! Wiesz, ja jadę na wakacje do Rumunii! – oznajmił mu Blaise.

\- CO? – spytał Malfoy, wypluwając alkohol. – Nie, nie będę wracał do tej sytuacji… Jak przeleciałeś… Nieważne. – Pokręcił głową i napił się alkoholu. - To po tym – jakim cudem on cię mógłby tam zaprosić?

\- Nie zaprosił. Jadę na staż! – zawołał Blaise i czknął.

\- Uważaj, żebyś nie spadł ze smoka… - powiedział Malfoy, ale zaraz tego pożałował, gdyż Zabini WSZYSTKO musiał odnosić do jednego:

\- Ja nigdy nie spadam ze smoków.

* * *

\- Ale na ciebie patrzył! – trajkotała Sophie.

\- To czemu stamtąd poszłyśmy – mruknęła Judith.

\- Co za dużo, to niezdrowo! Napali się jeszcze bardziej. Chodź do Freda! – zawołała i pociągnęła ją za rękaw szaty. Rhodes posłusznie dała się zaprowadzić do przedziału, gdzie siedzieli bliźniacy z Jordanem, Angeliną i Katie. Johnson i Bell niezbyt przyjemnie popatrzyły się na Judith i Sophie, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż obie ledwo były w stanie ustać na nogach.

\- Sophie, jesteś pijana jak skrzat! - powiedział Fred, robiąc im miejsce.

\- Ależ skąd! – Zaśmiała się Meyers, czkając.

\- Chyba w tym wieku nie powinnyście tyle pić – odezwała się nagle Angelina. Przyjaciele Freda często wypominali mu wiek jego dziewczyny.

\- Miau miau miau! – skomentowała inteligentnie Judith i podzieliła się piersiówkami z całym przedziałem – Angelina odmówiła, prychając przy tym pogardliwie.

\- Sophie, być może to nie najlepszy moment… - mruknął Jordan, wpatrując się, jak dziewczyna głupkowato chichocze, ocierając się o Weasleya. – Ale otwieram radio i potrzebuję pomocy. A twoje artykuły naprawdę zrobiły na mnie wrażenie! – dodał.

\- Chętnie ci pomogę! – zawołała entuzjastycznie Meyers, uderzając się w kolano – wydawało jej się, że to jej kolano, ale zamiast tego trafiła Freda. I to bynajmniej nie w kolano.

\- Otwieram rozgłośnię na Pokątnej – kontynuował Jordan. – Mogłabyś prowadzić wieczorny program! – dodał szybko, uświadamiając sobie, że ta pora będzie idealna dla Sophie – wszyscy, którzy będą ją słuchać, i tak będą pijani!

\- Hmm, miałam lecieć odwiedzić rodziców w Meksyku, ale niech będzie! Skoro mnie potrzebujecie AŻ NA CAŁE WAKACJE, to nie mogę wam odmówić pomocy! – mruknęła Sophie, czując, że powoli trzeźwieje. W końcu miała już za chwilę stać się poważną panią z radia! Będzie podczas swojego programu – _Świat Sophie!_ – opowiadać o najważniejszych nowinkach ze świata! No i oczywiście, o najlepszej osobie na świecie, czyli o sobie!

\- Do Meksyku? – prychnęła pogardliwie Angelina. – Wszyscy wiemy, że lubisz koloryzować, ale nie przesadzaj – dodała złośliwie. Meyers już miała coś powiedzieć, ale ugryzła się w język.

\- Nigdy się nie pochwaliłaś, że twój ojciec jest jednym z najbogatszych mugoli w Anglii? Nie poznaję cię! – szepnęła konspiracyjnie Judith.

\- Oj, cicho bądź – mruknęła Sophie, przypominając sobie o stanie konta rodziny, z której pochodzili Weasleyowie.

Dalsza droga nie przebiegła zbyt przyjemnie – ale cóż, miały przynajmniej przy sobie piersiówki!

\- W końcu! – zawołała Sophie, wstając dynamicznie z miejsca. Całkowicie „przez przypadek" uderzyła przy tym Angeline torebką. – Ups, nie chciałam! – powiedziała, śmiejąc się dziko.

\- Zdecydowanie za dużo wypiłaś – zauważył Fred, zabierając jej piersiówkę. – Ale to dobrze, bo zaraz poznasz Molly Weasley – ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział ledwo dosłyszalnym szeptem, jednak do Sophie dotarły słowa. Stanęła jak oniemiała, na przemian otwierając i zamykając usta.

\- Sophie? Nic ci nie jest? – Pomachała jej Judith ręką przed twarzą, ale dziewczyna nie zareagowała. – Brawo, Fred, zepsułeś ją – powiedziała Rhodes z wyrzutem.

\- Przynajmniej się nie odzywa – stwierdziła z przekąsem Katie i wraz z Angeliną wyszły z przedziału.

\- Napraw ją! – zażądała Judith. – Ja się nie mogę nią zająć! Muszę wyprowadzić z pociągu Puszka, Pana Wąsika, Pana Puszka Drugiego, Tłuścioszka, Klopsika, Sherlocka, Dyktatora… - wyliczała, ale George przerwał jej panicznym krzykiem:

\- Skończ! Błagam!

\- Okej, coś ty taki przewrażliwiony? – fuknęła dziewczyna, idąc w ślady Katie i Angeliny.

Po kilku minutach Meyers się w końcu ocknęła, by przybrać swój najbardziej popisowy uśmiech, wręcz wyjęty z programów informacyjnych lecących w mugolskiem pudle z ruchomymi obrazkami.

\- Och, Freddie! – zaszczebiotała słodziutko, przypominając w tym momencie świętej pamięci Dolores Umbridge. – Pomożesz mi z kufrem? Ale szybciutko, szybciutko! Twoja mama nie może czekać!

Weasleyowie przyjrzeli się jej ze zdziwieniem, a George nawet cofnął się o krok, modląc się do Merlina o zbawienie. Po chwili zwrócił się do brata i wyszeptał:

\- Stary, masz przejebane.

* * *

\- Cześć mamo, cześć tato! – zawołała Judith, biegnąc w stronę rodziców. Za nią dreptały koty, dziko miaucząc i prychając.

\- Cześć, kochanie, skąd masz tyle słodkich pyszczków? – spytała się pani Rhodes. Tak jak córka była wielką fanką kotów, o czym świadczyła chociażby jej koszula w poruszające się koty.

\- Dostałam od władz Hogwartu za wspaniałe wyniki w nauce – odpowiedziała nerwowo, przypominając sobie, jak na chybił trafił stawiała odpowiedzi w teście z zielarstwa.

-Och, to wspaniale! Tyle nowych kotów! – zaszczebiotała pani Rhodes. – Sophie wpadnie w te wakacje?

\- Jedzie do swojego faceta – mruknęła obojętnie Judith, a państwo Rhodes popatrzyli po sobie znacząco i jakby – odetchnęli z ulgą.

\- A mielibyście coś przeciwko? – spytała ze zdziwieniem Gryfonka, ciągnąc za sobą walizkę.

\- Ależ skąd! Po prostu mamy trochę napięte plany na te wakacje – stwierdził pan Rhodes i głośno przełknął ślinę. Jak on aportuje tyle kotów?

\- Fred, George! – Molly Weasley, po przywitaniu się z Ronem, rzuciła się na szyję bliźniakom. – Jak wam poszły OWUTEMy?

\- Hmm… - zaczął George.

\- Nie wiem jak to powiedzieć… - kontynuował Fred.

\- Nie zdawaliśmy ich – skończył cicho George.

\- ŻE CO?! NIE ZDAWALIŚCIE OWUTEMów?! JAK TO?! – wrzasnęła Molly i zrobiła się czerwona na twarzy. – ŚMIERDZI OD WAS JAK ZE STAREJ GORZELNI! – dodała nerwowo, a Sophie gwałtownie się cofnęła.

\- Molly, daj spokój, ludzie się patrzą... – powiedział cicho Artur.

\- WRÓĆCIE DO HOGWARTU TO ZDAĆ ALBO… ALBO NIE MACIE PRAWA MIESZKAĆ W DOMU! – wykrzyczała Molly.

\- Och, nie mamy zamiaru…

\- Mamy lokum na Pokątnej.

\- A i to moja dziewczyna – Sophie – wtrącił Fred, pokazując łokciem na Meyers.

\- JA WAS ZABIJĘ, ZABIJĘ WAS! – krzyczała dalej Molly, ale po chwili uśmiechnęła się przymilnie do Sophie i powiedziała prawie śpiewnie – Miło cię poznać, kochaneczko! – Po czym uścisnęła jej rękę. Po piętnastominutowym ataku Molly, kiedy Artur powiedział, że spotkają się kiedyś omówić te kwestie w domu, bliźniacy i Sophie odeszli na bok.

\- O, jest Henry – stwierdziła ze znudzeniem Meyers i podeszła do łysawego mężczyzny.

\- To twój ojciec? – spytał George.

\- Kierowca! Mój ojciec jest w Meksyku! – powiedziała z rozdrażnieniem Sophie.

\- Masz swojego kierowcę? – spytał Fred. – Wiesz… U mugoli to normalne?

\- Tak, tak, wszyscy mamy kierowców – przytaknęła Sophie i pospiesznie wzięła swoje bagaże.

* * *

\- Dlaczego ojciec po mnie nie wyszedł? – spytał Draco Malfoy, kiedy znaleźli się już w kominku posiadłości Malfoy Manor. Nie mógł przecież mówić takich rzeczy przy ludziach!

\- Jest zajęty – powiedziała wymijająco Narcyza, a Draco uważnie na nią spojrzał.

\- Zmyślasz, matko – odparł mało uprzejmie i w międzyczasie poprosił skrzata o coś zimnego do picia; rozsiadł się na fotelu.

\- Nie czytałeś ostatnio gazet? – spytała ostrożnie Narcyza.

\- Nie miałem czasu, przecież były SUMy! – Przewrócił oczami Draco.

\- Twój ojciec jest w Azkabanie, Draco – oznajmiła mu cicho Narcyza i podała najnowszy numer „Proroka Codziennego".

\- Kochanie, jedziemy na wakacje do przyjaciół rodziny – powiedziała pani Rhodes, układając w równym rządku dziesięć misek z kocim żarciem.

\- Do Watsonów? – zapytała się dziewczyna uprzejmie. W domu, przy rodzicach, była całkowicie inną dziewczyną. Starannie wyprasowana koszula, spódniczka plisowana do kolan – po prostu cud, miód i malina! W końcu jako córka szefa Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów oraz szefowej Departamentu Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami musiała trzymać fason.

\- Nie, tym razem do kogoś innego – odpowiedziała tajemniczo matka dziewczyny, ale ta tylko wzruszyła ramionami. Stwierdziła, że i tak wszędzie lepiej niż u Watsonów. Otrząsnęła się z obrzydzeniem na myśl o leguminie z mięsa mielonego – specjale pani Watson. Za to, licząc na podwyższenie kieszonkowego, zwróciła się do ojca:

\- Zostałam pałkarzem w drużynie Gryffindoru!

\- Naprawdę, słonko? – spytał się zdziwiony pan Rhodes, zalewając się łzami. – To cudownie! Najpiękniejszy dzień w moim życiu!

* * *

\- To gdzie dokładnie macie to mieszkanie na Pokątnej? – spytała Sophie, ciągnąc za sobą sześć walizek z ubraniami, kosmetykami i butami.

\- Na samym końcu – odpowiedział Fred. Stanowczo nie zgodził się na pomoc dziewczynie, jeśli ta nie zredukuje bagażu do trzech kufrów. Niestety Meyers wolała sama je dźwigać niż zrezygnować ze swojej „minimalnej pielęgnacji" i „kilku sukienek".

\- A ile macie tam sypialni? – dopytywała się dalej.

\- Wystarczająco - odpowiedział wymijająco Fred.

\- O! Już jesteśmy! – zawołał radośnie George.

\- Ale gdzie? – spytała się Sophie, rozglądając się wokół. Nie widziała żadnego lokum nadającego się do zamieszkania czy chociażby prowadzenia sklepu. Stali przed ruderą, z zapadniętym dachem, wybitymi szybami i z wielkim napisem na elewacji głoszącym „ ŚLIZGONI SSĄ SWOJE RÓŻDŻKI". – Chyba to nie tutaj?

\- To jest nasz nowy sklep! – zawołali razem dumnie. Dziewczyna spojrzała na nich zszokowana, ale po chwili zaczęła się dziko śmiać.

\- Już rozumiem! To wasz kolejny kawał!

\- Nie, na serio to nasze lokum – powiedział Fred lodowatym tonem.

\- KUPILIŚCIE JE ZA PIĘĆ GALEONÓW?! – spytała Sophie, czując, że jakaś mysz przebiega jej koło nogi. – Mogłam wam dołożyć – wymruczała cicho. Tak, miała plan – jutro kupi buldożer i ten obiekt zniknie z powierzchni ziemi.

\- Daj spokój, przetransmutujemy to - mruknął Fred, opierając się o ścianę, która w tym samym momencie zadrżała.

\- Ciekawe w co! Chyba w króliczą norę! – Przewróciła oczami Meyers.

\- Lepsze to niż stajnia. – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie George.

\- Powiedziałeś mu! – Sophie zawołała oskarżycielsko do Freda.

\- No. – Wzruszył ramionami chłopak. – Nie możesz mieć pretensji. Nasz związek trwa kilka miesięcy, a mój z Georgem całe życie. To tak jakbym nie powiedział sobie.

Sophie już miała odpowiedzieć coś, co spowodowałoby, że Weasleyowie mieliby ją ochotę zamknąć w jakiejś ciasnej komórce, ale nagle wszyscy usłyszeli dziwny hałas.

\- Co to za dźwięk? – spytała z niepokojem Sophie.

\- Jaki dźwięk? – spytał George, a kiedy znowu usłyszeli głośnie wycie, zaśmiał się. – A ten dźwięk! Jest tutaj parę boginów…

\- No, mamy nadzieję, że nie boisz się czegoś bardzo okropnego – stwierdził Fred.

* * *

\- Co to za znajomi, skoro nigdy w życiu o nich nie słyszałam, nie wiedziałam ani nic z tych rzeczy? – spytała Judith, kiedy szykowali się do podróży przez sieć Fiuuu.

\- No cóż, Judith… Jakby ci to powiedzieć, tata poznał nowych znajomych – oznajmiła jej pani Rhodes.

\- Tak, stwierdziliśmy z mamą, że nie podoba nam się parę rzeczy w naszym magicznym świecie – dodał pan Rhodes.

\- A co wam się nie podoba? – spytała obojętnie Judith i dodała w myślach – _jakby mnie to obchodziło_.

\- Bardzo lubimy Sophie… - zaczęła mówić jej matka.

\- Tak, bardzo – potwierdził ojciec.

\- Ale niekoniecznie lubimy innych czarodziejów. Takich czarodziejów z niemagicznego świata, TAKICH ZAJMUJĄCYCH POSADY BEZ ŻADNEGO PRAWA… - zaczął wrzeszczeć pan Rhodes, ale jego żona popatrzyła na niego z naganą.

\- Tata ma nowy tatuaż! – stwierdziła wreszcie i odsłoniła lewe przedramię męża. Był na nim Mroczny Znak.

\- O, fajny – stwierdziła dziewczyna. Coś on jej przypominał, ale nie wiedziała co. Pomyślała, że też chce tatuaż – najlepiej kota. Albo kilka kotów - koty na całych plecach! Tak, to jest plan! Musi tylko zapytać tatę, gdzie zrobił swój, może też jej pozwolą.

\- Dobrze, kochanie, teraz przez moment nie myśl o kotkach – zaszczebiotała pani Rhodes, a dziewczyna się zarumieniła. Jej mama zawsze wiedziała, o czym myślała. Dziewczyna weszła do kominka, a pani Rhodes wrzuciła proszek Fiuuu i krzyknęła:

\- Malfoy Manor!

\- Co? – zdążyła tylko powiedzieć dziewczyna i po chwili wylądowała w kominku w wielkim salonie Malfoyów.

\- O ja jebię – skomentowała, rozglądając się wokół. Przy długim stole siedziało kilkanaście osób w czarnych szatach i maskach na twarzach. Dziewczyna przełknęła głośno ślinę i wygramoliła się niezdarnie z kominka.

* * *

\- Ale jak się pokonuje boginy? – pisnęła Sophie, wchodząc za Weasleyami do góry.

\- Nie wróżę ci zbyt wysokiej oceny z obrony przed czarną magią – stwierdził George.

\- Fred! Twój brat jest dla mnie niemiły! – poskarżyła się dziewczyna, jednak chłopak nie zareagował. Patrzył się na coś, co było w kącie pomieszczenia, które kiedyś mogło okazać się salonem.

\- Fred? Wszystko dobrze? – spytała się dziewczyna, lecz nagle zobaczyła, na co patrzy się chłopak.

Blaise Zabini również rozpoczął swoje wakacje. Za pomocą świstoklika, który dostał sową od Stowarzyszenia Obrony Smoków, przedostał się do Rumunii. Wylądował na placu przed niewielkim pałacykiem, gdzie właśnie rozpoczynała się impreza powitalna dla nowych stażystów. Blaise rozejrzał się i stwierdził z coraz bardziej rosnącą radością – no, nie tylko radością – że do Stowarzyszenia należą wyłącznie mężczyźni. Dodatkowo ubrani w skórzane, bardzo obcisłe ubrania.

\- To będą cudowne wakacje – stwierdził chłopak i ruszył do towarzystwa.

-Cześć misie! – zaświergotał i pociągnął ze swojej piersiówki.

Wszyscy popatrzyli na niego jak na idiotę.

\- Tutaj nie można pić – powiedział zimno jeden z nich.

\- I nigdy więcej nie mów do mnie _misiu_ – dodał drugi, chwytając go mocno za ramię.

\- O, ja też lubię na ostro! – Nie przejął się Zabini i krokiem godnym Jacka Sparrowa zaczął przedzierać się przez tłum - poszukiwał wzrokiem swojego dawnego kochanka – jednak to Charlie znalazł go pierwszy, kiedy wrzasnął:

\- CO TY TUTAJ ROBISZ, OSZOŁOMIE?!

\- A przyjechałem tutaj, żebyś mnie przeprosił – odparł na to Blaise.

\- Wykorzystałeś mojego brata, połamałeś mi miotłę i nie powiem, co zrobiłeś z moim pokojem. To ja mam cię PRZEPRASZAĆ?! – zawołał Charlie.

* * *

Oczom Sophii ukazał się sam Lord Voldemort – co prawda nie we własnej osobie! Jednak Sophie Meyers była tak dużą ignorantką, że nie zrobiło to na niej większego wrażenia.

\- Ale macie bogina! – mruknęła wręcz pogardliwie i cofnęła się, ale poczuła, że ktoś za nią stoi. Głośno przełknęła ślinę.

\- Sophie! – Usłyszała znajomy, piskliwy głos. – Znowu nie dopasowałaś koloru paznokci do odcienia torebki! A te buty? Mogłaś coś wybrać za dwa tysiące funtów, a nie za tysiąc! Nie jesteśmy biedakami!

\- Ma... Mama… - wydukała, odskakując od bogina, który przybrał postać wysokiej kobiety o tlenionych blond włosach i niezdrowej opaleniźnie.

* * *

\- Nie mów tak do mnie, bo pomyślą, że jestem stara! Mów mi „Caroline"! – wydarł się bogin, przejeżdżając obrzydliwie długimi paznokciami po zakurzonym stoliku. – I gdzie mam powiedzieć, ze się niby uczysz? Czarodzieje? Jacy czarodzieje! Znajdź sobie lepiej chłopaka, bo zostaniesz starą panną! Tylko niech, na Boga, nie będzie biedakiem!

\- Co to ma być – mruknęła cicho Judith, ale pani Rhodes położyła palec na ustach i wyszeptała „tsssss". Wypchnęła swoją córkę z pokoju i obie znalazły się w kuchni, gdzie Narcyza Malfoy przygotowywała posiłek wraz ze skrzatami.

\- Jak się miewasz, Narcyzo? – spytała współczująco Katherine Rhodes.

\- Jakoś sobie radzę – odparła dystyngowanie pani Malfoy. – On… On obiecał, że Lucjusz niedługo wyjdzie z Azkabanu. Martwi mnie bardziej coś innego – dodała nieco ciszej, a widząc wymowny wzrok pani Rhodes, powiedziała – chodzi o Draco. Ale wolałabym nie rozmawiać przy dzieciach…

\- Jasne! Idź się pobaw, Judith! – zawołała rezolutnie pani Rhodes, wypychając nastolatkę z kuchni.

\- Ciekawe w co mam się pobawić! – Przewróciła oczami Judith i zaczęła wchodzić po schodach. Ten dom był ogromny! Zmieściłyby się tutaj jej wszystkie koty!  
Ale zaraz, zaraz, czemu jej rodzice zaprzyjaźnili się z Malfoyami? – nagle odezwał się jej mózg, kiedy lewa półkula przestała wyobrażać sobie futrzane kulki. Przecież widziała rodziców Malfoya na dworcu i cóż, nie dogadaliby się w życiu z jej rodzicami!

\- Co ty tutaj do cholery robisz?! – Usłyszała za sobą głos Draco.

\- Ciebie też miło widzieć – mruknęła w odpowiedzi.

* * *

\- Sophie, może go w końcu pokonasz? – powiedział ironicznie George. Bogin jego i Freda zamienił się w niemowlę ssące smoczek.

\- N-nie mogę, to moja mama! – wykrzyczała.

\- Ile razy ci mam powtarzać, żebyś do mnie tak nie mówiła! – warknął bogin. – Jesteś beznadziejna. Mogłam cię oddać jak tylko się urodziłaś, a zamiast ciebie adoptować jakiegoś murzynka z Afryki. Przynajmniej byśmy się mieli czym chwalić przed znajomymi – bogin fuknął i z pogardą popatrzył się na Sophie.

\- Rzuć w nią _Riddikulus_ – podpowiedział Fred, ale dziewczyna wciąż stała sparaliżowana strachem.

\- No jasne, pewnie nawet tego nie umiesz – zakpił bogin – nigdy nie będziesz w niczym dobra. W normalnej szkole, w magicznej, czy nawet w prawdziwym życiu. Będziesz niczym, nigdy nie zostaniesz dziennikarką.

Na ostatnie słowa dziewczyna drgnęła i gniewnie spojrzała na bogina. Wyciągnęła różdżkę w stronę widma i powiedziała:

\- Ale na pewno będę kimś lepszym od ciebie, mamo – oznajmiła, wyraźnie akcentując ostatnie słowo. Zanim bogin zareagował, dziewczyna krzyknęła:

\- _Riddikulus_!

* * *

\- O co tu w ogóle chodzi? Co to za ludzie na dole? – spytała się w końcu Judith, kiedy Malfoy zabrał ją do salonu w północnym skrzydle, które należało tylko do niego. Dziewczyna poczuła ukłucie zazdrości, kiedy pomyślała, że ona ma tylko pokój i to nawet bez balkonu, na którym mogłyby się wylegiwać koty!

\- To śmierciożercy – oznajmił obojętnie Draco. – Przecież Czarny Pan powrócił.

\- Kiedy?

\- W czwartej klasie, kiedy Diggory umarł.

\- Co? Cedric nie żyje? – zdziwiła się dziewczyna. Malfoy uderzył się otwartą dłonią w czoło i głęboko odetchnął. Usiadł na jednym z foteli, a spod stolika wyciągnął flaszkę Ognistej Whisky. Rozlał do szklanek, a dziewczyna szybko wypiła swoją kolejkę.

\- No dobra, moja ignorancja jest wielka – stwierdziła beztrosko – ale czemu tutaj jesteśmy? Co moi rodzice mają do tego?

\- Również są śmierciożercami – poinformował ją Malfoy spokojnym tonem. – A mój stary siedzi w Azkabanie. Czarny Pan go uwolni, jeśli mu pomożemy.

* * *

\- Powinieneś mnie przeprosić – powiedział zarozumiale Zabini – inaczej wszyscy twoi znajomi dowiedzą się, że jesteś gejem.

\- Nie śmiałbyś! – warknął Charlie, ale widząc, że Blaise robi chytrą minę i już otwiera usta, żeby krzyknąć, dodał nerwowo - Dobrze, dobrze, przepraszam cię, chociaż nie wiem za co! Ale jeśli myślisz, że będę z tobą cokolwiek robił, to jesteś w błędzie ty…. Ty ślizgoński dupku o wybujałym ego! - powiedział na odchodne i stanął na samym środku przed wszystkimi adeptami.

\- Nazywam się Charlie Weasley. Przybyliście tutaj, żeby odbyć pierwsze dwa miesiące kursu na smokera. Oczywiście to nie całość – cały kurs można ukończyć dopiero po ukończeniu szkoły. Będziecie mieszkać tam. – Wskazał na ogromny budynek za sobą. – Smoki są tam. – Tym razem jego ręka pokazywała wielką stajnię. – Podzielimy was na czteroosobowe grupy – każda z nich dostanie swojego opiekuna. Czy macie może jakieś pytania? – spytał Weasley, a widząc wyciągniętą do góry rękę Blaise'a, który jako jedyny chyba miał jakieś pytania, uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Nie? To dobrze! Do zobaczenia!

\- O co chciałeś zapytać? – powiedział do niego jakiś chłopak o niezbyt przyjemnej powierzchowności.

\- Nie dotyyykać – mruknął do siebie Zabini.

\- Co powiedziałeś?

\- Nic, nic. Chciałem się zapytać, kiedy odbędzie się egzamin praktyczny. Wiesz, latanie na miotle, egzamin ustny, ujeżdżanie smoka. Takie tam! – Machnął ręką Blaise.

\- Naprawdę tutaj są takie rzeczy? – Zdziwił się chłopak, otwierając szeroko oczy.

\- A co mi tam – bąknął do siebie Zabini. – Tak, pokażę ci! – zawołał radośnie i położył rękę na jego plecach.


	8. Chapter 8

– Twoim boginem jest twoja matka?! – Fred Weasley powtórzył po raz dziesiąty to samo pytanie i oboje z bratem wybuchli śmiechem. – Twoja matka… Boginem… Na Merlina, muszę się uspokoić, bo nic dzisiaj nie zrobimy.

– Tak, moja matka. M-A-T-K-A. Chyba na siódmym roku znacie nazwy rzeczowników! – warknęła Sophie.

– Ale jak to możliwe… No wiesz, widujesz ją i w ogóle – powiedział George.

– Chyba że reagujesz jak Snape na Neville'a – dodał z ogromną powagą w głosie Fred.

– Dajcie mi spokój! – Zirytowała się Sophie i chwyciła za miotłę. – Pierdolony brak czarów – mruknęła.

– Oj, mama nie byłaby zadowolona z takiego słownictwa… – cmoknął George.

* * *

– Aaaa… No tak… – przytaknęła Judith, mocno się nad czymś zastanawiając. Rzeczywiście, Cedrik chyba umarł – nie pamiętała, strasznie upiły się miodem pitnym, który ukradły Weasleyom tego dnia. A i migały jej jakieś zdjęcia w gazetach. Nagłówki. – VOLDEMORT WRÓCIŁ! – wrzasnęła.

– Nie tak głośno! – Malfoy zaczął nerwowo wymachiwać rękami. – Bardziej mnie zastanawia, jak twoi rodzice – przyjaciele szlam – mogą tutaj być!

– Zamknij się, nikt nie jest żadnym przyjacielem szlam! Żadnych szlam! – Judith rzadko histeryzowała, ale teraz wpadła w prawdziwy popłoch. I ten Mroczny Znak! Wszystko miało już ręce i nogi!

– A Sophie kim jest? – spytał złośliwie Draco.

– Po pierwsze miała bezpośredni kontakt z czysto krwistym czarodziejem…

– Powiedzmy, chociaż kłóciłbym się. Dla Wieprzlejów powinni zrobić osobny status krwi i Dom w Hogwarcie.

– A po drugie… Jej ojciec ma korzenie magiczne! Tak, ale zdecydował się opuścić ten świat! Nie jest szlamą! – skłamała szybko Rhodes.

– Jasne.

– Jej majątek jest szacowany na… Jak to będzie w galeonach… E… Na pięćdziesiąt milionów galeonów! – Podała pierwszą lepszą cyfrę. – Myślisz, że mogłaby mieć taką fortunę, gdyby była szlamą?

– W sumie… Chyba nie – mruknął Draco, który pamiętał, że wszyscy bogaci ludzie są fajni i czyści, a biedni brudni i śmierdzą. – No to Czarny Pan może ją oszczędzi. – Wzruszył ramionami.

– A ty też to masz?

– Co?

– Tatuaż?

– Jaki tatuaż?

– Oj, pokaż! – Zirytowała się Judith i odsłoniła lewe przedramię Malfoy'a.

Patrząc na Mroczny Znak stwierdziła, że na pewno chce tatuaż! Nawet taki sam, ale zamiast czaszki chce kota. I zamiast węża też kota. Zaświeciły jej się oczy na myśl o kocie, który trzyma kota w pyszczku.

– Incepcja – wyszeptała, patrząc się w przestrzeń.

– Judith, ziemia do Judith – mruknął Malfoy, zabierając jej rękę, po chwili szybko zakrył ramię.

– Nie, poczekaj, podoba mi się – mruknęła nagle rozochocona dziewczyna – chcę zobaczyć, czy masz gdzieś jeszcze tatuaże – zamruczała i zaczęła rozpinać mu koszulę.

* * *

Zabini zaprowadził bezimiennego chłopaka do pałacyku. Chwilę błądzili po korytarzach, aż w końcu stanęli przed drzwiami na których wisiała tabliczka „Charles Weasley, główny smoker".

– Tu ci wszystko pokażę – powiedział Zabini i pchnął chłopaka na biurko. No cóż, nie był to jego typ. Właściwie to nie był typ nikogo. Mysi blond, ramionka chude jak u dziewczyny i mina zbitego psa. Ale czego się nie robi dla zemsty?

* * *

– Sophie, szybciej z tą miotłą – poganiał dziewczynę Fred. Przez całe popołudnie Weasleyom udało się naprawić dach, wstawić okna, usztywnić ściany i je odświeżyć, pozbyć się jeszcze trzech boginów i transmutować jakieś stare graty w nowe meble. Sophie z miotłą miała odkurzyć wszystkie kąty i wygonić z nich pająki, jednak nie szło jej to najlepiej.

– Nigdy miotły w ręku nie trzymałaś? – prychnął George, patrząc, jak dziewczyna nieudolnie nią macha. Meyers stwierdziła, że może lepiej im nie mówić, że sama sobie nawet w domu kawy nie zaparzyła. NIGDY.

– No dobra, już nie będziemy się nad tobą znęcać – zlitował się Fred i rzucił kilka zaklęć sprzątających. Dziewczyna z wdzięcznością usiadła na fotelu wyczerpana. Marzyła by Elgar – jej lokaj – tu był i wymasował jej nogi.

– Sophie, sowa do ciebie puka – powiedział George, rozkładając swoje magiczne produkty na stole.

– To ją wpuść – fuknęła dziewczyna, ale Weasleyowie nawet nie zareagowali, a sowa dobijała się coraz głośniej. Meyers z irytacją wstała i wpuściła ptaka do domu, a na podłogę spadł list.  
– Ooo, z Ministerstwa Magii, ciekawe czego ode mnie chcą – zaciekawiła się dziewczyna, widząc siebie na stanowisku Ministra Magii.

– Bla bla bla… – mruczała pod nosem, nie czytając uważnie listu. – O, dostałam grzywnę za używanie zaklęć poza szkołą – dodała obojętnie.

– Ile? – Zainteresował się nagle Fred, który odmierzał składniki na czekoladki w Bombonierce Lesera.

– Dwieście pięćdziesiąt galeonów – powiedziała Sophie, a Fred aż upuścił przygotowywaną mieszankę.

– ILE? – spytał jeszcze raz i wyrwał jej list z ręki.

– Chyba mam jeszcze jakąś kasę – mruknął.

– Nie, spłukaliśmy się prawie kompletnie, Fred – zaprzeczył George.

– Złożymy odwołanie – postanowił Weasley.

– Po co? Zapłacę – powiedziała Sophie i wyciągnęła portfel z szaty. Zaczęła liczyć pieniądze. – Na Merlina, nie wiem, czy dwa tysiące siedemset pięćdziesiąt galeonów wystarczą mi na dwa miesiące. Napiszę do taty!

* * *

Judith leżała obok Draco na dywanie, oboje przykryli się jego szatą.

– Nie boisz się go? – spytała nagle Rhodes.

– Co? Ja? Nie, w życiu. Ja się niczego nie boję! – odparł odważnie Malfoy.

– Patrz, Draco, tam jest pająk.

– CO? GDZIE? – Draco zerwał się na równe nogi.

– Żartowałam. – Przewróciła oczami Rhodes. – Zakryj się – dodała.

– A co, sekundę temu nie przeszkadzało ci to, co, co?! Nagle jesteś taka pruderyjna! Będę chodził nago cały dzień, nawet pójdę do Czarnego Pana i pomacham mu…

– Ale wcześniej twoja mama nie stała w drzwiach – poinformowała go Judith.

– Draco, Czarny Pan cię wzywa – powiedziała chłodno Narcyza, nie komentując zastanej sceny. Malfoy zaczerwienił się i natychmiast założył na siebie szatę – po czym szybkom krokiem opuścił pokój.

Narcyza spokojnie wpatrywała się w Judith – zbyt spokojnie! Rhodes miała ochotę zacząć krzyczeć. W dodatku trochę zaczęła martwić się o tego przychlasta – co Czarny Pan mógł od niego chcieć?

– Cóż, jeśli chcesz być godna mojego syna, musisz się dużo nauczyć – oznajmiła jej nagle matka Malfoya, mrużąc oczy. – Trochę będziemy musiały popracować nad twoim wizerunkiem.

* * *

Blaise czuł się całkiem nieźle – cóż, stał koło biurka Charliego Weasleya, popijał sobie whisky z piersiówki, a ten mały…

– Dostanę W? – spytał go nagle.

– Dzieciaku, nigdy nie dostaniesz W, jeśli będziesz mówił z pełnymi ustami! – zacmokał z dezaprobatą Blaise.

Nagle drzwi gabinetu otworzyły się – już mniejsza, że stał w nich sam zainteresowany, czyli Charlie Weasley, który wyglądał, jakby zobaczył samego Lorda Voldemorta – problemem było to, że towarzyszyło mu dwóch podstarzałych panów koło siedemdziesiątki i jakaś młoda czarownica, i wszyscy zrobili takie miny, że Zabini miał ochotę się roześmiać – a nie, przecież nie wypada się śmiać w takiej sytuacji!

– Ile masz przy sobie? – zdziwił się Fred.

– Noo… – zawahała się dziewczyna – dwa tysiące siedemset pięćdziesiąt!

– My nigdy tyle nie mieliśmy! – wykrzyknął chłopak.

– Nawet jak nasz ojciec wygrał w loterii! – zawtórował mu George.

– Wiem, dlatego wcześniej nie chciałam wam mówić – bąknęła. – Mój ojciec jest jednym z najbogatszych mugoli na świecie – oznajmiła im. Wolała jednak nie mówić wszystkiego. Bo nawet czarodzieje przecież musieli znać KSIĘCIA KAROLA!

– Czemu nam nie powiedziałaś wcześniej? – spytał się Fred, zastanawiając się, jak duży może być jej majątek.

– Myślałam, że mnie nie polubicie, skoro nie macie pieniędzy.

– Ależ Sophie! – Weasley złapał ją w ramiona. – Ja cię nie lubię, ja cię kocham!

Odwrócił ją plecami do George'a, który odtańczył właśnie taniec zwycięstwa.

* * *

Judith posłusznie szła za Narcyzą, która stwierdziła, że na wspólną kolację powinna zasiąść jako kobieta godna jej jedynego syna. Dziewczyna czuła się, jakby szła na ścięcie, a nie na małą metamorfozę. Pani Malfoy wprowadziła ją do wielkiej garderoby. Sama usiadła na kozetce, a Judith posadziła na okrągłym krześle - okręcająca się wokół własnej osi Rhodes była dokładnie oceniania przez kobietę, która ciągle się krzywiła.

– Wszystko źle – oznajmiła w końcu

– Ale jak to wszystko? – mruknęła dziewczyna, patrząc na swój sweterek z kotkiem na piersiach i dżinsy. Jednak Narcyza jej nie słuchała, tylko odwróciła się do szafy i zaczęła przeglądać suknie. Wszystkie były czarne, misternie obszywane kryształkami i koronkami oraz – zapewne – droższe od jej domu.

– Znalazłam – oznajmiła dumnie i wyciągnęła z szafy długą suknię w gotyckim stylu.

– Nie wiem, czy będę się w niej dobrze czuła – powiedziała Judith, wyobrażając sobie, jak potyka się o rąbek sukienki.

– Do tego upniemy ci włosy i wyregulujemy brwi – mruczała Narcyza, bardziej do siebie niż do dziewczyny.

* * *

– Blaise! Co ty tutaj robisz?! – wrzasnął Charlie, próbując nieudolnie zasłonić sobą drzwi, by jego towarzysze nie zauważyli tego, co się działo w pomieszczeniu. Oczywiście bez skutku.

– Egzaminuję – oznajmił dumnie Zabini, zapinając rozporek spodni. – Sam nie raz mnie tak egzaminowałeś.

Po tych słowach dumnie wyszedł z gabinetu, zostawiając za sobą zdumione osoby. Jeden z mężczyzn spojrzał ze złością na Charliego i warknął:

– Chyba muszę z panem poważnie porozmawiać.

– To jaką ocenę dostałem?! – zawołał za Zabinim chłopak.

– N – odparł krótko Blaise, a chłopak prawie się nie popłakał.

– Nigdy nie zostanę smokerem! – wykrzyknął i wybiegł z gabinetu.

– Mogę wam to wyjaśnić… – zaczął mówić Charlie.

– Och, chyba niepotrzebne mi są wyjaśnienia – stwierdził jeden ze starszych mężczyzn. – Już wiem, czemu tak łapczywie patrzyłeś się na młodych chłopców!

– Tak, pakuj swoje manatki, Weasley – dodał drugi.

Charlie Weasley wyobrażał sobie, że wraca do Nory i Molly wpycha w niego jedzenie łopatą.

– Nie, nie, panowie! To tylko nasz woźny. Jest lekko… – Weasley pokręcił palcem koło głowy. – I nie wziął najwyraźniej dzisiaj leków. Zaraz go przyprowadzę i wszystko wam wytłumaczy – dodał i zaśmiał się głupio.

* * *

Judith popatrzyła na siebie w lustrze. Wyglądała dziwnie i wszystko ją swędziało.

– Muszę iść do kibla – powiedziała nagle do Narcyzy.

– Toalety! – Przewróciła oczami pani Malfoy.

– Dobra, to pójdę do tego kibla, a pani tutaj poczeka – bąknęła Rhodes i zaczęła przemierzać pokój w długiej sukni. Kiedy tylko wyszła z pomieszczenia, obdarła połowę materiału i chytrze wskoczyła do kominka. Po chwili była już u siebie w domu – ale nie, nie miała zamiaru zabawić tutaj zbyt długo.

– Załoga, do mnie! – wydała rozkaz i pięć tłustych kotów wpełzło do środka; pozostałe pięć chudych wskoczyło sprawniej.

– MALFOY MANOR – wykrzyczała. Dom jest duży, koty się pobawią, wszyscy będą rozczuleni jej maleństwami – oceniła szybko. Jednak kiedy znalazła się w kominku, wydawało jej się, że to nie ten kominek, z którego wyruszyła. Była w salonie i śmierciożercy siedzieli przy stole. Lord Voldemort popatrzył na nią.

– Eeee, to moja córka! Nie zabijaj jej, o Czarny Panie! – zawołał jakiś grubas, w którym rozpoznała swojego ojca. W tej masce wyglądał jak Pan Wąsik!

– A te potwory? – mruknął Voldemort, patrząc się w szczególności na Pana Wąsika.

– Nie obrażaj kotków! – Pogroziła mu palcem Judith. Nagle koty – widząc jedzenie na stole – wskoczyły na niego i zaczęły łapczywie jeść pokarm. – W ich żyłach płynie najczystsza krew! – dodała, widząc pulsującą żyłkę na czole Voldemorta.

* * *

– Jasne, teraz mnie będziecie lubili tylko dzięki pieniądzom! Już tak było w podstawówce! A później poszłam do Hogwartu, nikt nie wiedział, że jestem bogata… I nikt mnie nie lubił – powiedziała smutno, ale bliźniacy nie za bardzo jej słuchali. Planowali już, co kupią i gdzie to postawią.

– Kupimy sobie złotą umywalkę – stwierdził Fred.

– Złoty pisuar.

– Złoty sedes.

– Ja będę nosił koronę.

– A ja będę siedział na złotym tronie – i nie, nie mam na myśli sedesu!

– Złoty… Ej, gdzie poszła Sophie? – mruknął Fred. – Myślisz, że mogła się obrazić? – spytał, drapiąc się po głowie.

– Ależ skąd, zamówmy sobie lepiej pizzę – odparł na to George.

– Z anchois!

– Z owocami morza…

– Hmm, może ze smokiem?

– Najlepiej ze wszystkim – zawyrokował Fred i wysłał sowę.

* * *

Sophie weszła wściekła do rozgłośni radiowej, która mieściła się kilka domów dalej od przyszłego sklepu Weasleyów.

– Postanowiłam zacząć dzisiaj! – oznajmiła Jordanowi, który najpierw uniósł brwi w geście zdziwienia, a później wskazał jej miejsce obok.

– To specjalna audycja poświęcona na telefony od słuchaczy. Niestety prowadzę tę stację dopiero od poprzednich wakacji, więc nie mogę ci na razie obiecać żadnego wynagrodzenia – objaśnił, ale Meyers nałożyła wielkie słuchawki na uszy i zaczęła czytać magazyn o modzie, jednocześnie piłując paznokcie. Jordan już miał ją upomnieć, ale wtedy Sophie wyrecytowała niczym profesjonalna prezenterka:

– Zapraszamy kolejnego słuchacza! W jakiej sprawie do nas dzwonisz?

– Cóż za podzielność uwagi – mruknął Lee.

– Mam pewien problem… Podoba mi się pewna dziewczyna, która jest moją przyjaciółką… Niestety nie mogę jej zdobyć! W dodatku dwa miesiące temu przespałem się z facetem, co sprawiło mi OGROMNĄ PRZYJEMNOŚĆ. Teraz jestem zagubiony! – wyznał głos, a Meyers z wrażenia opuściła pilniczek.

– Ronald Weasley? Od kiedy w Norze stać was na płacenie rachunków przez sieć Magicphone?! – prychnęła.

– Co? Wcale nie, nazywam się... Nazywam się Draco! – powiedział głos w słuchawce.

– W obu przypadkach rada jest taka sama, powinieneś założyć worek na twarz, może to coś pomoże, Ron! – Ziewnęła Sophie.

– Ale tylko może – dodał Jordan.

– Nie jestem Ron! – odezwał się wściekły głos.– I wasza rada jest do niczego!

– Hej, czy ja jestem psychiatrą, Ron?– mruknęła Sophie ze znudzeniem.

– ZOBACZYSZ! POWIEM FREDOWI, ŻE GO ZDRADZASZ! – wrzasnął rozwścieczony głos, po czym połączenie zostało urwane.

– Drodzy słuchacze! – Meyers zbliżyła się do mikrofonu. – TO NIE JEST TELEFON ZAUFANIA!

* * *

Voldemort, który był już na granicy wytrzymałości, wstał ze swojego krzesła. Zastanawiał się czy po prostu wybić te wszystkie futrzaki, czy najpierw je torturować. W sierocińcu nie pozwalano mu trzymać zwierząt, a jak kiedyś wziął chorą wiewiórkę, to zbito go po rękach. Dlaczego miał zgodzić się na trzymacie w jego głównej siedzibie tych pchlarzy? Spojrzał na jednego z kotów, Puszka, który był czarny, wielki i bardzo puchaty.

– Niech go Pan pogłaszcze – zachęciła go Judith. Voldemort dotknął lekko kota, który zaczął się od razu ocierać i mruczeć. Przez chwilę Czarny Pan czuł, jak topnieje jego lodowate serce. Zaczął się już zastanawiać, czy może lepiej nie odpuścić tym wszystkim szlamom i mugolom. Rozdać im wszystkim koty, taki promyk miłości w tym brutalnym świecie… Jednak nagle jego przemyślenia przerwały dzikie prychnięcia kotów i syk Nagini. Futrzaki atakowały węża, który próbował je ukąsić.

– Nie nie nie! Tylko nie moje słoneczka! – wrzasnęła Judith i rzuciła się na pomoc kotom.

– Tylko nie mój wąż! Avada… – jednak Voldemortowi się nie udało dokończyć, gdyż w drzwiach stał Draco, który rzucił na niego _Drętwotę_. Wszyscy stali w osłupieniu i przyglądali się Czarnemu Panu, który leżał nieprzytomny na podłodze.

– Ktoś tu ma przejebane – stwierdziła beztrosko Judith, biorąc cztery najgrubsze koty na ręce.

– Zamknij się i chodź! – zawołał do niej chłopak. Dziewczyna wbiegła za nim w ogień, a za nią podreptały wszystkie koty.

– Musimy je u kogoś zostawić – powiedział szybko Draco zanim wrzucił proszek Fiuuu.

– Wiem u kogo – mruknęła.

Sophie rozkręciła się na dobre – nakrzyczała na kilku słuchaczy, udzieliła paru porad miłosnych, a na dodatek zakończyła swoje wystąpienie słowami „wy, marne robaki, nie macie do powiedzenia nic na temat piosenek, które puszczam!".

– Dobrze, chyba wystarczy ci na dzisiaj! – Zaśmiał się z zakłopotaniem Jordan, zabierając jej mikrofon. Sophie zrobiła smutną minę.

– CZEMU? BYŁAM ZŁA? – spytała, chociaż od razu skrytykowała się w myślach – przecież wszyscy wiedzieli, że w niczym nie była zła!

– Nie, byłaś świetna! Nigdy tyle osób tutaj nie dzwoniło! Ale mam dla ciebie jutro zadanie specjalne, więc się nie przemęczaj – powiedział z przekonaniem Jordan. – Chyba ludzie lubią, kiedy się nimi gardzi i pomiata… – dodał ciszej.

* * *

– WRÓCIŁAM! – krzyknęła od progu Sophie, ale wbrew swoim oczekiwaniom nikt się jej na szyję bynajmniej nie rzucił.

– To cię nie było? – spytał Fred z gębą pełną żarcia. Cóż – typowy Weasley! Meyers z obrażoną miną usiadła tyłem do chłopaków, którzy pochłaniali chyba już piątą pizzę i ciągle mówili tylko o tym, co nowego będą sobie mogli kupić za majątek dziewczyny.

– Więcej wam nie dam – fuknęła. – Mogę kupować jedzenie, ale do tego mieszkania i waszego interesu się nie dołożę!

– Kiedyś to może być twoje mieszkanie – zasugerował George, porozumiewawczo poruszając brwiami do Freda, który już chciał zaprotestować, jednak przerwała mu nagła wizyta Judith i Dracona. Pojawili się w tumanach sadzy, kociej sierści oraz właścicieli owej sierści.

– Moglibyście czasami przeczyścić kominek – stwierdził z obrzydzeniem Malfoy, starając się otrzepać szatę z popiołu.

– Ja tu dopiero zamiatałam! – zawołała dramatycznie Sophie.

– Zostawimy wam tylko koty i już uciekamy – zapewniła ich Rhodes, żegnając się z każdym kotem po kolei.

– Nie mamy czasu! – warknął Draco i wciągnął z powrotem dziewczynę do kominka.

– Papa, kotki! – zawołała do zwierzaków, które już opanowały większość mebli i zjadały resztki pizzy. – A i jakby szukali nas śmierciożercy, to nas tu nie było!

Ostatnie słowo wypowiedziała już niewyraźnie, gdyż w tym momencie pochłonął ich zielony ogień.

* * *

– ZABINI! – warknął Charlie, przekraczając próg pokoju chłopaka.

– Nie ma mnie! – odparł śpiewanie Blaise, przykrywając się kołdrą.

– Leżysz na łóżku.

– Może to rzeczywiście nie najlepsza kryjówka…

Weasley jednak nie wydawał się zbyt rozbawiony jego żartem – złapał go brutalnie za szatę.

– Ty idioto – zwrócił się do niego – zniszczyłeś mi całą karierę. Masz to jakoś odkręcić.

– A jak mnie przekonasz? – zapytał Zabini, składając usta do pocałunku. Jednak w tym momencie poczuł coś na swojej twarzy, co niewątpliwie ustami nie było – bardziej smakowało jak pięść. – Czuję się przekonany – odpowiedział, stwierdzając, że dolna trójka mu się rusza.

– W moim gabinecie… W MOIM GABINECIE ZABAWIASZ SIĘ Z JAKIMŚ PASZCZUREM…

– No, rzeczywiście mógłby być ładniejszy. Ale powiem ci coś romantycznego. Zakryłem mu twarz i wyobrażałem sobie ciebie! – zawołał Blaise.

– Zabraniam ci spożywać alkoholu – mruknął Charlie.

* * *

– Kurwa – zaklął Fred – nie będę trzymał tych cholernych futrzaków w swoim mieszkaniu!

– Bla bla bla, kotów nie chcesz, a mój majątek, tak? – spytała Sophie.

– Nie chce się wtrącać w małżeńską kłótnie, ale… Co to ma do rzeczy? – spytał George, otoczony stadem kotów. – Chyba mam alergię! – powiedział i kichnął. Raz. Drugi. Trzeci. Dziesiąty.

– George, żyjesz?

– OHO, O SWOJEGO BRATA TO SIĘ MARTWISZ. Jakbym umarła, to dałbyś mi testament do podpisania! – fuknęła Meyers, zakładając rękę na rękę.

– Och daj spokój, żartowaliśmy. Poza tym oddamy ci pieniądze… – mruknął pojednawczo Fred.

– Ciekawe z czego. Jak myślisz, że coś zarobisz, to jesteś GŁUPI. – Sophie pokazała mu język.

– Dobrze, że ty jesteś taka mądra! NAWET NIE ZNASZ ZAKLĘCIA _RIDDIKULUS_! – wrzasnął rozzłoszczony już Weasley.

– Przynajmniej nie muszę nosić swetra ze swoim imieniem, żeby zapamiętać, jak się nazywam!

– Przynajmniej ja nie mieszkałem w stajni z koniem!

– Lepsze to niż mieszkanie w miejscu, które się nazywa NORA!

– Puchonka!

– Ślizgon!

– Ne chce wam pselywac, ale…. – zaczął mówić George i oboje popatrzyli w jego stronę – głowa Weasleya była wielkości balona, język spuchł mu tak bardzo, że nie mógł zamknąć ust – a ręce przypominały rękawice do Quidditcha. Pan Wąsik natomiast siedział w kącie i cóż – spałaszował wszystkie czekoladki z Bombonierki Lesera.

– O nie, Judith mnie zabije! – zawołała dziewczyna, biorąc kota na ręce i dokładnie mu się przyglądając. – Chyba mu nic nie… – Niestety nie dokończyła, ponieważ kot zwrócił na nią wszystkie czekoladki, a na koniec jeszcze wypluł sporej wielkości kulkę sierści. Sophie upuściła kota na podłogę i tylko z obrzydzeniem powiedziała:

– Idę się umyć.

– Powinniśmy jej powiedzieć, że nie mamy jeszcze łazienki? – spytał Fred swojego opuchniętego brata, który chyba stracił przytomność. Jednak kiedy tylko w domu rozbrzmiał wściekły wrzask dziewczyny, George ocknął się, złapał Freda za rękę i obaj teleportowali się do św. Munga.

* * *

– Przyprowadziłem Zabiniego! – zawołał Charlie, siłą wpychając chłopaka do gabinetu. – Zatrudniliśmy go jako sprzątacza, ponieważ ma grupę, a jak wiadomo niższe podatki i tak dalej… – tłumaczył się Weasley, jednak widząc wciąż wściekłe spojrzenia mężczyzn, wzmocnił nacisk na ramie Blaise'a.

– Tak, proszę panów, ja tu tylko sprzątam. Nie wiedziałem, że robię źle. To mój chory popęd – powiedział chłopak z udawanym smutkiem – niestety, taka choroba.

Na twarzach mężczyzn można było zauważyć teraz zakłopotanie. Po chwili jeden tylko skinął głową i szybko opuścili gabinet.

– Byłem grzecznym chłopcem, należy mi się chyba nagroda – powiedział Zabini, uwodzicielsko kręcąc pośladkami.

– Tylko ze względu na stare czasy! – oznajmił mu Charlie, dokładnie zamykając drzwi.

* * *

– Severusie, masz znaleźć tę smarkulę i twojego chrześniaka! – krzyczał Czarny Pan z trudem trzymając zdenerwowaną Nagini na rękach. – Masz ich przyprowadzić do mnie, ja już się z nimi policzę.

– Dobrze, Panie – odpowiedział Snape i nisko się ukłonił. Wiedział, że będą same problemu. Nie dość, że ta wariatka powinna wylądować na oddziale zamkniętym Janusa Thickeya i to na zawsze, to jeszcze we wszystko wplątała Malfoya. Nie spodziewał się, że ten chłopak jest aż tak głupi.

– Co rozkazał Czarny Pan? – Od razu kiedy wyszedł z komnaty Voldemorta, dopadła go Narcyza.

– Mam im kupić po wacie cukrowej i baloniku – warknął wściekły. – A jak myślisz? Mam ich znaleźć i przyprowadzić do niego!  
– Severusie, proszę…

– Severusie, proszę! Severusie, proszę! – zaczął przedrzeźniać ją Snape. – CZEMU WSZYSCY CZEGOŚ ODE MNIE CHCĄ?! – wykrzyknął, a po chwili podszedł do niego Antonim Dołohow, który dyskretnie szepnął mu coś na ucho.

– JASNE, DOŁOHOW, PRZYGOTUJĘ CI ELIKSIR NA IMPOTENCJĘ. Zaraz po tym jak uratuję cały świat! – warknął Snape i wskoczył do kominka. Do głowy przyszedł mu wspaniały pomysł – po prostu aportuje się w ostatnio przywoływane miejsce! Tam właśnie przecież musieli być! Co za idioci, że na to nie wpadli – Snape był po raz kolejny dumny z siebie i ze swojej inteligencji.

– Co on taki drażliwy – mruknął Dołohow.

– Och, wiesz… Chodzą słuchy, że ostatnio zaczął… – Narcyza próbowała wybrnąć z sytuacji, bo damie przecież nie wypadało mówić o takich rzeczach! – Uprawiać miłość z kotami – zakończyła.

* * *

Snape znalazł się w dziwnym pomieszczeniu. Zmrużył oczy i popatrzył na stado kotów. Tak, ta wariatka musiała gdzieś tutaj być. Zamiast niej jednak ujrzał swoją drugą ulubioną uczennicę, która płakała, tarzała się po podłodze i była pokryta dziwną mazią. Już miał aportować się z powrotem, aż pomyślał, że przecież ta kretynka pewnie wie, gdzie jest jej… Towarzyszka.

– Meyers. Podnieś się z podłogi – rozkazał. Sophie przetarła oczy. – Mów, gdzie jest ta Rhodes z Malfoyem. Inaczej będę musiał cię torturować.

– CO? Aż tak źle napisałam SUMy, że nauczyciele do mnie przychooodzą? – zawyła i znowu zaniosła się płaczem. – Chce mnie pan torturować? – spytała i zaczęła płakać – na Merlina – jeszcze głośniej.

– NIE RYCZ – powiedział Snape, ale to nie podziałało – dziewczyna płakała bardziej i bardziej. – Czemu ryczysz, głupia babo? – spytał jadowicie znowu, ale to też nie poskutkowało. – Co mam zrobić, żebyś przestała ryczeć… – wymamrotał wreszcie, a Sophie momentalnie poderwała się na nogi.

– Proszę mnie ochlapać wodą! Cała jestem brudna! Znowu dostanę grzywnę i zostanie mi tylko dwa tysiące czterysta galeonów! Te rude małpy wydały sto galeonów na pizzę i pisuar!

– Co… – syknął Snape, ale na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech iście diabelski. – Oczywiście! _Aquamenti_! – wrzasnął i po chwili Meyers poczuła, jak oblewa ją najbardziej lodowaty strumień wody, z jakim miała do czynienia w życiu.

* * *

– Myślisz, że nas znajdą? – spytał cicho Malfoy.

– Kiedyś na pewno. Ale będziemy już martwi – powiedziała dziwnym głosem Judith.

– Mogłaś wybrać miejsce, gdzie jest więcej przestrzeni! I nie brać tego grubasa! – syknął Malfoy, z obrzydzeniem zerkając na kota nazywanego Pulpet.

– Cicho, bo usłyszy! Poza tym to tylko jeden… Jeden! Nie mogłam zostawić wszystkich!

– Mogłaś wziąć Pana Chudą Łapkę. A tak w ogóle… Jeśli chcesz być ze mną w związku, to musisz zrezygnować z tylu sierściuchów!

– CO? CHCESZ ZE MNĄ BYĆ? – Ucieszyła się nagle Judith i cóż, rzuciłaby mu się na szyję – ale nie było miejsca.

– Czemu w ogóle jesteśmy zamknięci w Norze, w szafie bliźniaków Weasley? – warknął Draco.

– Bo to ostatnie miejsce, w jakim będą nas szukać! Cicho, ktoś idzie!

– Och, Ginevro! Twoje włosy… Twoja skóra… – Usłyszeli pojękiwania Pottera.

– Nie, kurwa, nie – zawył Draco, ale Judith zasłoniła mu usta ręką.

– Chodź tu, Harry! – powiedziała zmysłowo Ginevra Weasley.

– Gdyby twoi bracia wiedzieli, to by mnie zabili… – wymruczał Harry, a Malfoyowi oczy zalśniły z ekscytacji! Wreszcie miał szansę!

* * *

– Teraz jest mi zimno! – zawyła znowu dziewczyna, a Snape zakrył sobie uszy dłońmi. Czuł, że nie wytrzyma ani chwili dłużej. Zastanawiał się, czy jakby rzucił na nią jedną, małą avadę, to czy otrzymałby Order Merlina za uratowanie czarodziejskiego świata przed tak złą czarownicą. Dodatkowo oczy go piekły niemiłosiernie, a w ustach zaczyna brakować mu śliny – cholerna alergia na koty!

– Zamknij się – powiedział cicho – bo inaczej cię zabiję! - zagroził. _Czy Dumbledore mógłby mieć coś przeciwko?_ – przebrnęło mu przez myśl.

– A niech mnie pan zabije, już mi wszystko jedno! – wyryczała dziewczyna, kładąc się na brzuchu i uderzając pięściami w ziemię. _Co tu się odpierdala?!_ – pomyślał Snape, ale po chwili wpadł na genialny pomysł.

– Nie zabiję cię, ale okaleczę, będziesz brzydka – powiedział rezolutnie.

– Co?! Moja piękna twarz oszpecona?! Nienienienienienienie! – zawołała Meyers, zakrywając twarz dłońmi.

– Nic ci nie zrobię, jeśli powiesz mi gdzie jest twoja przyjaciółka – oznajmił Snape głosem, który miał brzmieć przyjaźnie, ale jednak bardziej przypominał zgrzytanie paznokci o tablicę szkolną.

– Nie wiem! Sama bym chciała wiedzieć! Chcę, by zabrała te koty i by Freddie wrócił, i oddał mi pieniądze za sedes, bo jest brzydki, powinien być z platyny, a nie złota…

– Zamknij się! – warknął Severus, przerywając monolog blondynki. Postanowił powtórzyć tę samą sztuczkę co w Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Draco zaczął się nerwowo kręcić w szafie. Cała sytuacja byłaby całkiem przyjemna, gdyby pomiędzy nim, a Judith nie było kota i gdyby Potter nie ruchał się z kolejnym rudym królikiem na łóżku, które znajdowało się ledwo metr od szafy. Stwierdził, że nie ma co dłużej czekać, bo z jęków Pottera wynikało, że nie jest długodystansowcem. Wcisnął Pulpeta w ręce Judith – mimo jej oporów, bo teraz była jego kolej trzymania kota – i wybiegł z szafy. Chciał już krzyknąć, że wszystko powie Weasleyom, ale to, co zobaczył, wmurowało go w podłogę.

– Draco, zdradziłeś naszą kryjówkę! – Z szafy wyłoniła się Judith, ale kiedy zobaczyła Pottera i Ginny krzyknęła tylko:

– Na Merlina! – I zasłoniła kotu oczy.

– Ale umówmy się – zaczął Charlie, kiedy z powrotem zakładał na siebie koszule – nasz układ to tylko seks. Bez uczuć, bez zazdrości, bez niszczenia rzeczy osobistych, łamania mioteł, gwałcenia członków rodziny i... – Zastanowił się przez chwilę. – Bez przyprowadzania dziwnych ludzi do mojego gabinetu – dodał jadowicie. – Zgoda?

– Jasne, mój ty słodki piegusku – zaszczebiotał Blaise, obiecując sobie w duszy, że jeśli ktokolwiek tknie JEGO Weasleya, to będzie tego osobnika torturował, kroił i sypał sól na jego rany, a na końcu powiesi za jaja. Lub ewentualnie doprowadzi do „przypadkowego" wypadku, podczas którego jakiś smok zje jego przeciwnika.

* * *

– Ej, profesorze Snape! – Sophie jeszcze pociągnęła Snape'a za szatę. – A cooo dostałam z Eliksirów?

– T.

– Proszę tak nie żartować, bo napiszę artykuł o panu i kocie!

– NIE WIDZISZ GŁUPIA DZIEWCZYNO, ŻE MAM ALERGIĘ NA KOTY? SPAŁEM Z MINERWĄ, ANIMAGIEM! Twoja inteligencja jest porażająca! – wykrzyczał Snape i dopiero kiedy zrozumiał, co właśnie powiedział, złapał się za usta.

– Jednak do czegoś przydaje się ten ich sklep! – zawołała śpiewnie Sophie i z niewielkiego pudełka przypominającego czekoladkę rozległ się głos Snape'a, który właśnie przyznawał się do seksu z opiekunką Gryffindoru.

– Skasuj to.

– Zmuś mnie! – Pokazała mu język Sophie.

– Panie profesorze. Jestem NAUCZYCIELEM. Hmm… – Snape'owi zabrakło inwencji twórczej i powtórzył – _Aquamenti_!

– Kotku, wróciłem! Mam dla ciebie kwiaty! – zawołał Fred i miał nadzieję, że dziewczyna nie domyśli się, że kupił bukiet za jej pieniądze. – Nie gniewaj się, zaraz cię wyczyszczę z rzygów! George został na obserwacji, całą noc możemy…

Weasley stanął i wytrzeszczył oczy. W pokoju stał Snape, który polewał jego dziewczynę wodą!

– Zdradzasz mnie ze Snapem! Ze Snapem! Wiesz co... – mruknął Fred i odwrócił się do nich, zakładając ramię na ramię.

– Zdra… Zdradzam cię?! ON MNIE TORTURUJE LODOWATĄ WODĄ. Apsik!

– Jasne, oboje wiemy, że lubisz takie zabawy…

– FRED!

Weasley jeszcze raz rzucił okiem na całą scenerię. Dobra, dobra, to nie wyglądało na grę wstępną!

– _Incarcerous_ – zawołał w stronę byłego nauczyciela i po chwili Snape był już skrępowany.

– Och, Snape. Jestem ciekawy, jak wyglądałbyś, gdybyś umył włosy. A ty Sophie?

– APSIIIK. Niezmiernie. Dzięki za kwiaty! – powiedziała Meyers, wycierając gluta w mokrą szatę. – Jutro mam WAŻNE WYSTĄPIENIE W RADIU i jestem choraaa! – zawyła.

– NIE RYCZ – zawołali na raz Fred i Severus.

– Odejmę punkty za tę… Tę zniewagę! – wydusił Snape.

– Już nie uczę się w Hogwarcie! – Fred przybliżał się do Severusa z szaleńczym uśmiechem na ustach. – Pamiętaj, Snape, tylko ja mogę torturować swoją dziewczynę! – Zaśmiał się jak szarlatan i krzyknął. – _Chłoszczyć_! _Aquamenti_!

* * *

– _Oblivate_! – krzyknęli na raz Draco i Harry, więc zaklęcie się skumulowało. Przez chwilę stali naprzeciwko siebie, wpatrując się w siebie wrogo.

– Mogłeś pozwolić mu je rzucić – mruknęła Judith, patrząc nadal zdegustowana na całą sytuację. Cokolwiek robili – nie było to normalne. Potter był przebrany za wielkiego lwa, a Ginny miała na sobie kostium przypominający węża. Wokół nich znajdowały się różne przedmioty, o których sposobie zastosowanie Draco i Judith wiedzieć nie chcieli – obcęgi, foliowe worki, imitacje różdżek, małe, puchate kulki...

– Jeśli tak bardzo chciałeś się ze mną przespać, Potter, trzeba było pytać – mruknął wreszcie Malfoy, rozpoznając w stroju Ginny barwy Slytherinu.

– Nadal… Możecie się dołączyć. – Wyszczerzył się Harry, a Draco Malfoy z dzikim wrzaskiem wybiegł z pokoju na sam dół Nory. – Tylko żartowałem… – dodał Potter.

– CO W MOIM DOMU ROBI DRACO MALFOY? – Usłyszeli bardzo, bardzo poirytowany głos Molly.

– Ona jest gorsza niż Voldemort, musimy uciekać! – zadecydowała Ginevra.

Jednak nie było im to dane, gdyż po ledwie sekundzie w pokoju znalazła się Molly Weasley, trzymając Dracona za ucho. Spojrzała na przebranie swojej córki, potem na Harry'ego oraz dziwne przedmioty na ziemi.

– Już się szykujecie na Halloween, kochaneczki? – zapytała się uprzejmie, na co Draco wybuchł niekontrolowanym napadem śmiechu, który został przerwany przez mocne szarpnięcie za uszy.

– Musimy się ukrywać! – zawołała Judith, gdyż nie chciała, by jej pierwszy chłopak w życiu miał odstające uszy. Zaciekawiło to Molly, która spojrzała na nią wyczekująco. – Draco zaatakował Sami Wiecie Kogo i musieliśmy uciekać, by nas nie złapali!

Pani Weasley spojrzała z niedowierzaniem na Malfoya, ale ten zaczął gorączkowo machać głową, myśląc tylko o tym, by go w końcu puściła!

– Myślę, że mówicie prawdę – oznajmiła w końcu, po kilku minutach intensywnego przyglądania się zgromadzonym – podczas których Potter próbował zakryć sporą dziurę w kroku. – Zostaniecie tu tak długo, jak się da. Później wam znajdziemy bezpieczniejsze miejsce.

– Dziękuję, proszę pani! – zawołała Rhodes, rzucając się kobiecie na szyję. – A mogę przyprowadzić tutaj resztę moich kotów?

– A są łowne?

– Jasne, że tak! – powiedziała z udawanym przekonaniem, jednocześnie wyobrażając sobie Pana Wąsika i Puszka, którzy nie zjedli, jeśli miska stała za daleko od pyszczka.

– Dobrze, będą polować na gnomy ogrodowe – stwierdziła Molly, na co dziewczyna zapiszczała ze szczęścia i wskoczyła z powrotem do kominka po swoje futrzaki.

– Ginny będziesz spała z tą dziewczyną, a Harry z Draco – zdecydowała i nie uznając sprzeciwu, zeszła do kuchni.

Draco spojrzał tylko z przerażeniem na Pottera, który z głupim uśmiechem zbierał z podłogi swoje zabawki. Przełknął głośno ślinę i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy jednak powrót do domu i starcie z Voldemortem nie byłoby bezpieczniejsze.

* * *

– Hej, Sophie, wpadłam po moje koty – Rhodes wpadła do mieszkania Weasleyów. – Co robi profesor Snape przywiązany do krzesła?

Snape siedział na środku pokoju, skrępowany, zakneblowany, mokry, a magiczna gąbka namydlała mu włosy.

– Uznaliśmy, że czas go wykąpać – stwierdziła Sophie, siedząc pod kocem z termoforem pod pachą.

– Właściwie to nieważne – Judith machnęła tylko ręką, zbierając koty do kominka. – Tylko nałóżcie mu odżywkę, to nie będą się tak plątać!- Krzyknęła i od razu zniknęła.

– Właściwie to już mnie nudzi to – odparł Fred i ze znudzeniem deportował profesora. – W końcu sami, możemy wykorzystać brak George'a! - powiedział, siadając obok Sophii.

– Och, świetny pomysł! – ucieszyła się dziewczyna, wycierając nos. – Pomasuj mi plecki! I ugotuj rosołek! I chcę herbatkę z cytrynką i miodem! Niania mi zawsze taką robiła!

– Niania? – spytał się z niesmakiem Weasley i poczuł, cóż, że jego ochota na pewne czynności nieco zmalała.

– Tak! – zawołała Sophie prawie ze łzami w oczach.

– Dobra, dobra, NIE SZLOCHAJ! – zawołał Fred i chwycił tubkę kremu – miał nadzieję, że to nie ten zmieniający kolor skóry – wycisnął go sobie na rękę i zaczął masować plecy dziewczyny. Był podejrzanie niebieski, ale kto by się tym przejmował! – Chyba nawdychałem się za dużo oparów eliksirów miłosnych – dodał zrezygnowanym głosem i machnięciem różdżki włączył czajnik z wodą.

* * *

Draco położył materac w drugim kącie pokoju.

– Ani się waż do mnie zbliżać, Potter! – powiedział ostrzegawczo i rozłożył koło swojego legowiska stertę poduszek. Harry tylko zacmokał w jego stronę.

– Na Merlina, tęsknię za Voldemortem – wymamrotał Draco i kładąc się spać, zastanawiał się, jak się z tego wyplącze – w końcu MUSIAŁ uwolnić ojca. Do głowy wpadł mu nagle całkiem niegłupi pomysł – powie Tomowi, że śledzi w ten sposób Pottera.

– Och, Draco, ty geniuszu – powiedział do siebie z zachwytem. Po chwili usłyszał głośne chrapanie Pottera. – Nie zasnę – wyjęczał.

Wyszedł na korytarz i chciał się dostać do pokoju dziewczyn, ale kiedy dotknął klamki, jakaś siła gwałtownie go odepchnęła. _Gorzej niż Hogwart_ – pomyślał. Szedł dalej i otworzył kolejny pokój. Ron Weasley. Przynajmniej nie chrapał… Malfoy położył się koło Ronalda, zupełnie zapominając o tym, że jego kolega, Blaise Zabini, miał z nim całkiem niedawno pewną przygodę. Wtulił się w poduszkę i słodko zasnął!

Voldemort z niesmakiem popatrzył się na przywiązanego do krzesła, zakneblowanego Snape'a.

– Cóż, przynajmniej chociaż raz umyłeś włosy – stwierdził po chwili i brutalnie oderwał knebel Severusa. – Piętnastolatki cię tak urządziły, Snape? Może od dzisiaj będziesz chodził tylko na polowanie na gnomy?

– MAM ŁUSZCZYCĘ! – warknął Mistrz Eliksirów, kiedy tylko zaczerpnął świeżego powietrza.

– Fuj, to trochę obrzydliwe. – Voldemort odskoczył od Snape'a, wycierając ręce w szatę. – Lepiej powiedz, czego się dowiedziałeś.

– Niczego! – warknął mężczyzna, podskakując razem z krzesłem. – Skrępowali mnie, rzucili na mnie zajęcia czyszczące i oblali lodowatą wodą!

– Och, Severusie, tak bardzo mnie zawiodłeś – powiedział spokojnie Voldemort. – Będę musiał cię ukarać, a pewnie wiesz, jak to wygląda!

– Nie, tylko nie to! – zawołał przerażony nie na żarty Snape.

– Och, tak, dokładnie tak – zaśmiał się złowieszczo Czarny Pan.


End file.
